SuperCat -- Kara El - Le commencement
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Série : SuperCat. Tome 1bis : Kara-El-Le-commencement. (Presque AU) Kara est la mère de Kal. Elle ne va pas s'écraser sur la Terre, mais atterrir. Elle va changer le monde sans porter de cape, mais en portant des lunettes. Bon elle va porter une cape à un moment donné, bien sûr. Supercat/Slowburn. Baby/Kal/Adam. Histoire parallèle avec Cat-Grant-Le-commencement. (10 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1-Avant la chute

PDV KARA

Chapitre 1 – Avant la chute.

()()()

Tu étais Kara El, fille de Alura El et de Zor El, nièce de Astra El et de Non El, nièce de Jor El et Lara El. Tu étais l'héritière de la Maison El.

Tu étais tout cela bien sûr, mais tu avais surtout 19 ans.

Tu avais 19 ans, donc, et tu avais ton enfant dans les bras, ton joli Kal El.

Si on avait demandé à ton Toi de 10 ans, si tu aurais un enfant si jeune, cette version de toi aurait sans doute ri. Quelle drôle d'idée.

Tu étais brillante, genre un génie même pour sa race. Tu avais les capacités de faire ce que tu voulais, de choisir le métier que tu voulais. Mais tu n'avais pas choisi, tu fis un peu (beaucoup) de tout.

()()()

Par ta mère, Alura El, tu connaissais la loi sur le bout des doigts, pas seulement la loi de ta planète mais des autres planètes liées à Kripton où ta mère allait parfois comme juge extérieur. Mais ce qui te plaisait dans le travail de ta mère c'était les langues. Ta mère parlait toutes les langues de la confédération, 45 langues vivantes et la langue confédérante évidement. La langue confédérante était une langue créée de toute pièce par un algorithme neutre. Elle était devenue la langue officielle de la confédération. Une langue pour 39 planètes, une langue pour 51 races. Toi, comme tous les jeunes Kriptonniens, tu avais dû suivre des cours généralistes le matin. De l'âge de 4 ans à 14 ans, tous les petits Kriptonniens apprenaient la langue confédérante. A l'âge de 15, tu parlais couramment cette langue, mais aussi celle des douze planètes les plus proches de Kripton, celle que ta mère visitait régulièrement. _Celle sur lesquelles Alura emmenait sa douce Kara._

Grâce à ton père, Zor El, la Science n'avait aucun secret. _L'univers était merveilleusement construit, une œuvre d'art aux règles aussi nombreuses que complexe_ , Lara disait de ton père qu'il était un poète frustré... Physique et médecine, biologie et chimie mais surtout l'astronomie et l'astrophysique, tu avais une mémoire gigantesque et une capacité d'analyse hors pair. Tu t'étais d'abord intéressé aux étoiles comme tous les enfants. Et puis, les lois de l'univers, et puis les réactions chimiques, les réactions de si petites choses qui entrainent des forces si puissantes. _Des presque rien qui produisent des presque tout,_ tu adorais quand ton père disait ça… Un poète frustré... Toi aussi tu étais frustrée... quand tu ne savais pas... alors il fallait que tu apprennes tout... Tu adorais savoir pourquoi si et comment ça. Pourquoi comme ça et pas autrement. Tu adorais savoir tout sur tout et ton père était ravi de te l'expliquer, de te l'enseigner, de te montrer… Tu adorais la médecine enfin la théorie médicale parce que le sang non-merci. Tu avais, à l'âge de 8 ans, affirmé que si tu devais devenir médecin, tu irais sur Mijurdi, au moins là-bas, les habitants n'avaient pas de sang. Ton air sérieux et déterminé avait fait rire les six adultes présents.

Par tes oncles Non et Jor, tu avais été mis au secret de l'ingénierie de pointe.

Avec Jor, le frère de ton père, c'était les ordinateurs et les interfaces quotidiennes. Les interfaces de médecine étaient les plus intéressante, car leur cerveau numérique était le plus complexe, presque humaine, comme disant Jor. Tu adorais programmer des cerveaux numériques, créer des programmes, des nouvelles fonctionnalités… Tu avais amélioré les hologrammes d'information à l'âge de 9 ans car tu trouvais que l'hologramme d'Astra n'était pas assez joli, tu trouvais que sa jolie mèche blanche n'était pas assez _éclatante_. Ta tante avait rougi et l'éclat de sa mèche était devenue une blague récurrente au sein de la famille El, au grand désespoir d'Astra… Le brevet que ton oncle avait déposé en ton nom avait rendu ta famille encore plus riche mais surtout très fière de toi.

Et, il y avait Non, qui était à la fois un cousin éloigné de Jor et Zor mais aussi le mari d'Astra, on t'avait dit que ses deux-là s'était rencontrés au mariage de tes parents et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre… tu adorais cette histoire. Avec Non, donc, c'était le transport. S'il s'occupait de tous types de transporteurs, il avait vite remarqué que tu aimais les transporteurs spatiaux. Tu avais adoré passé des heures à décortiquer un vieux vaisseau et à le réparer et à l'améliorer. Tu adorais piloter même si officiellement, tu n'avais pas touché à une manette avant tes 16 ans comme le veut la loi. Officieusement, tu pilotais depuis tes 13 ans, avec comme co-pilote Non, qui t'apprenait à faire des loopings.

Et puis après, il y avait eu les courses. Tu étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait que ta mère pour ignorer tes frasques de pilote… et peut-être Lara et Jor aussi. Car tu savais que Zor, Astra et Non pariaient sur le gagnant des courses que toi et Non vous faisiez. Non gagnait toujours quand tu étais petite, mais un jour que tu bidouillais le moteur de ton vaisseau, tu avais modifié le consecteur et augmenté le débit du Jripta, comme ça juste pour voir. Et ton vaisseau avait été tellement rapide qu'il avait pris feu… quand tu avais pu t'arrêter, tu étais sortie. Le temps que Non arrive ton vaisseau ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tas de cendre et Non t'avais prise dans ses bras. Tu avais pensé qu'il te réconfortait pour la perte de ton vaisseau, mais quand tu avais senti ses épaules tremblées, tu lui avais dit que _perdre était pas si grave_. Il avait acquiescé en souriant mais des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Plus tard, tu avais compris qu'il avait eu peur, si peur pour toi qu'il en avait pleuré dans les bras de sa femme pendant des heures.

Avec Astra, la sœur-jumelle de ta mère, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas l'esprit mais le corps. En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. La maîtrise du corps et le travail de la volonté c'était ce qu'Astra t'enseignait. Et tu étais une élève appliquée, malgré les frayeurs de ta mère. Courir avec Astra, le maniement des armes et surtout le combat à main nue. A la fois, le corps et l'esprit, la matière et l'âme. Une danse, un jeu, bien sûr mais aussi un duel et une mise en danger. Une fois, tu avais été blessé, presque rien, mais tu saignais… Ta mère avait fait une crise, bien sûr. Elle avait crié sur Astra, tu n'avais jamais vu ta mère en colère comme ça. Astra avait juste souri, en ignorant Alura, en te murmurant q _u'un soldat sans cicatrice n'en n'était pas un_. Tu avais une cicatrice sur la main, une cicatrice presque invisible, cela fait une toute petite bosse lorsqu'on passe la main. Tu trouvais ça cool.

Et puis, il y avait Lara El, la femme de Jor. Elle, elle était professeur d'histoire et de lettres. Elle était une des érudits les plus estimées de Kripton. Elle avait offert pour ton septième anniversaire, une liseuse où tous les livres parus de Kripton et ceux traduit en Kriptonnien étaient disponibles et il y avait une mise à jour tous les trois révolutions. Tu passais des heures à lire. Tout et n'importe quoi, de la poésie, de la fiction... Avec Lara, c'est la langue et les mots que tu appris à aimer. Les chiffres et les symboles scientifiques avaient toujours eu un sens pour toi, mais les mots, leur beauté, leur harmonie et leur puissance, tu découvris tout cela avec Lara. _La poésie kriptonnienne était la plus belle chose au monde, plus belle qu'une étoile naine, tu en étais sûre et certaine_. Tu avais dit cela avec un tel sérieux, que Lara n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer ta phrase à Alura. Au dîner, Alura avait avoué à sa fille avoir exploser de rire devant la Cour en son entier. Kara ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi sa phrase était drôle… ce qui fit rire les adultes encore longtemps.

Pour Kara, le monde était _parfait_. Tantôt, elle voyageait et découvrait de nouvelles planètes et de nouvelles façons de vivre avec sa mère, tantôt, elle s'initiait aux mystères de l'univers, tantôt, elle avait les mains dans des moteurs puissants ou dans des processeurs si beaux et si complexes, tantôt, elle se faisait mettre au tapis par sa tante, tantôt elle récitait des poèmes sous les yeux émerveillés et aimant de Lara…

Kara avait une vie parfaite. Faite de savoir et de travail, faite d'amour… Elle adorait sa famille, elle adorait chaque moment passé avec eux.

Un jour, alors qu'elle avait quinze ans, elle demanda si elle aurait un jour un petit frère ou sœur, ou un cousin ou une cousine, lors d'un repas de famille. Cela jeta un froid sur la joyeuse assemblée. Les adultes expliquèrent alors à Kara que la surpopulation était dangereuse et que l'Etat avait ordonné une restriction des naissances. Les hautes familles devaient n'avoir qu'un seul héritier.

Kara regarda alors d'un œil plus critique la relation qu'elle avait avec tous les adultes El. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était leur enfant à tous les six. Elle était la fille de chacun d'entre eux. Elle avait trois mères et trois pères. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, aimée, entourée, protégée. Elle avait eu le sentiment que jamais elle ne connaîtrait la sensation de solitude. Mais elle se rendit compte aussi que ce n'était pas juste. Ils ne méritaient pas de se partager un enfant comme cela.

Quand tu eu 18 ans, quand tu fus majeure, quand tu fus fertile, tu entamas dans le plus grand secret les démarches pour devenir mère. Six mois plus tard, tu obtiens l'autorisation de procréer. Tu tombas enceinte. Quand tu l'annonças à ta famille. Il y eu d'abord des grands cris et des tas de question…

 _Est-ce une grossesse légale ?_

 _Qui est le père ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?_

Tu répondis calmement.

Oui, c'est une grossesse légale, le père est Mon Kar El, un jeune homme de condition moyenne, qui ne veut rien et ne demande nullement de connaître l'enfant. Et enfin, tu t'étais dit que ceux et celles, qui t'avaient élevée, méritaient de voir grandir un garçon El, ton fils, leur petit-fils. Kal. Kal El.

Te ne parlais pas spécialement à tes parents mais à tous les adultes présents.

Tu leur offrais ce cadeau pour les remercier de leur amour, de leur temps, pour les remercier d'être eux, d'être là pour toi. Toujours.

Tu n'avais pas été surprise par les larmes de Lara.

Tu n'avais pas été surprise par l'embrassade d'Alura.

Tu n'avais pas été surprise par le regard tendre et intense d'Astra.

Tu n'avais pas été surprise par le silence aimant de Zor, par le coup sur l'épaule de la part de Non, comme si tu avais réussi à faire un triple looping arrière.

Tu n'avais pas été surprise du baiser de Jor sur sa joue.

La vie repris son cours.

Tu donnas naissance à un magnifique Kriptonnien, en parfaite santé. Ton petit Kal.

()()()

Tu étais Kara El et tu avais 19 ans quand le plus beau jour de ta vie se produisit, la naissance de ton fils.

Tu étais entourée de ta famille. Tous les El étaient là pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

Tu t'étais dit que l'avenir ne pouvait pas être mauvais pour toi, que tout allait bien se passer. Que ton fils grandirait, entouré de sa famille, de toute sa famille. Tu te disais que ta mère lui apprendrait les bases de la langue confédérante, tu te disais que ton père lui montrerait la beauté des étoiles, tu te disais que Jor lui apprendrait à programmer son premier algorithme, que Non lui apprendrait à piloter, qu'Astra lui apprendrait à sa battre et que Lara lui montrait la beauté des mots.

Tu voyais tout cela dans l'avenir de ton fils. Un avenir paisible.

Tu avais 19 ans quand le plus beau jour de ta vie se produisit, la naissance de ton fils. Et tu ne pouvais que voir un avenir radieux.

()()()

()()()

Tu avais 20 ans quand le pire jour de sa vie se produisit, la chute de Kripton. Tu tenais dans les bras ton fils alors que tout brulait.

Tu regardais ta planète pour la dernière fois. Kripton n'est plus. Mais tant qu'il y a des El, il y a de l'espoir, c'est ce que tu te dis alors que les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, en silence pour ne pas réveiller le dernier fils de Kripton. Ton fils Kal El de la maison El.

()()()

()()()

()()()

 _Des commentaires sont les bienvenus._

 _Publications irrégulières. Désolé d'avance.  
_

 _Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _SuperGirl, SuperMan, rien ne m'appartient._


	2. Chapter 2-La chute

PDV KARA

Chapitre 2 – La chute.

()()()

Tu avais 20 ans quand le pire jour de ta vie se produisit, la chute de Krypton. Tu tenais dans les bras ton fils alors que tout brulait.

Tu regardais ta planète, où plutôt les décombres de ta planète. Krypton n'est plus. Mais tant qu'il y a des El, il y a de l'espoir, c'est ce que tu te dis alors que les larmes coulent sur tes joues, en silence pour ne pas réveiller le dernier fils de Krypton. Ton fils Kal El de la maison El.

()()()

()()()

Tout allait merveilleusement bien. Kal grandissait doucement, avec l'amour de toute la famille El.

Lara était la plus attentive et la plus présente. Elle lui lisait souvent des histoires pour le distraire pour l'endormir. Tu aimais voir Kal attentif aux intonations de la voix de Lara. Presque tous les soirs, tu assistais à la même scène, Lara, un livre sur les genoux et Kal posé dans son lit à côté d'elle. Elle lui racontait des histoires pour enfant mais aussi elle lui récitait des poèmes sur les magnifiques paysages de Krypton et des autres planètes. Les sons et les intonations plaisaient à Kal. Il s'endormait en souriant. Souvent tu regardais Lara s'endormir près de Kal. Alors, tu la portais jusqu'à son lit. Où Zor l'attendait avec le sourire. Le bonheur de Lara rayonnait dans la maison familiale.

De fait, si les soirs étaient à Lara, Kara trouvait souvent Alura le matin très tôt en train de regarder dormir Kal, elle chantonnait. Alura avait une voix magnifique. Les hommes El disaient qu'ils ne tombaient amoureux que de la mélodieuse voix de leurs femmes. Pour Lara et Alura, cela ne t'avait pas étonné. Mais tu avais regardé Astra avec attention. Tu l'avais fixé si intensément et si longtemps qu'elle avait finalement cédé. Elle avait doucement chanté une musique à la mode, celle que tu adorais. Tu avais mêlé sa voix à la sienne. Les autres femmes El avaient chanté avec vous, vous chantiez toutes ensemble et c'était merveilleux. Quand la dernière note avait disparue dans le ciel de Krypton, tu t'étais jetée dans les bras d'Astra pour lui faire un long câlin. Elle t'avait serrée contre elle. Tu adorais ce souvenir, tu devais avoir 13 ans. Alura chantait doucement pour adoucir le sommeil de Kal. Elle chantait avec tant de tendresse les chansons traditionnelles de Krypton que tu en avais eu les larmes aux yeux. Alura allait souvent chanter pour lui avant de partir pour le tribunal. Quand elle n'allait pas travailler, elle restait jusqu'à son réveil. Et Kal babillait « en rythme » avec Alura qui souriait tendrement à son petit-fils.

Non et Zor avaient construit des petits jeux pour enfant pour Kal. Des petits objets volaient vers Kal pour le distraire quand il chouinait, il tentait de les attraper avec ses petites mains. De toutes formes, de toute tailles, ses petits jouets amusaient grandement Kal. Quand il les attrapait, les objets se mettaient à faire du bruit ou à vibrer ou à faire de la lumière. Au début, Kal sursautait et lâchait l'objet qui s'échappait sous les yeux amusés de l'enfant. Observer les interactions de Kal et des jouets créés par Non et Zor était très amusant. Kal avait les yeux écarquillés et tentait inlassablement d'attraper les jouets. Les adultes adoraient entendre et voir ce nouvel El en train de babiller à l'encontre des objets volants comme pour les sommer de venir à lui.

Jor lui jouait avec Kal et lui montrait des hologrammes de l'Univers qui faisait rire Kal. Il lui montrait des hologrammes de toutes les créatures que les Kryptons avaient rencontrées. Mais plus spécifiquement, Jor lui montrait les citoyens de la Confédération et leur planète et leur architecture. Kal, dans les bras de Jor, se baladait dans les capitales de la Confédération en écarquillant ses petits yeux d'enfant. Les paysages dont Lara faisaient l'éloge dans ses poèmes, devenaient des images devant les yeux de l'enfant. Quand Kal était avec Jor, on entendait les éclats de rire des deux El dans toute la maison.

Astra, elle avait semblé se désintéresser de Kal. Elle le prenait rarement dans ses bras, elle ne passait que peu de temps avec lui. Tu te sentais peinée de cette situation. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi Astra ne s'intéressait pas à Kal. Pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas… Mais lorsque Kal s'était réveillé en hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar, tu t'étais précipitée… tu avais trouvé Kal dans les bras de Astra qui chantait pour lui doucement. Elle lui chantait la bataille de Rastock et c'était merveilleux. Tu regardais _le Général d'Argo_ , _la Championne de Krypton_ , _le Protecteur de la Confédération_ chanter pour un enfant en pleurs, pour rassurer Kal. Tu étais restée longtemps à l'écouter. La Bataille de Rastock avait été une bataille très difficile pour la Confédération. On disait que c'était ce jour-là, cette bataille-là qui avait vu naître Astra, comme étant un soldat. C'était sa première bataille. Elle avait perdu ses camarades, toute son unité qui s'était sacrifié en fonçant avec un vaisseau commandant ennemi. Son unité avait foncé sur le vaisseau ennemi, avait abordé et avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'appareil. Il avait utilisé les canons du vaisseau contre ses propres alliés. Pour garder la salle de contrôle, l'ensemble de son unité s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse canarder la flotte ennemie. Quand l'équipage ennemi avait repris le contrôle, Astra avait été capturé et torturé, selon les dires de certains. Mais Astra n'en parlait jamais. On sait qu'elle en avait parlé à Lara qui avait créé la chanson. Un an après la Bataille, qui avait mis un terme à la guerre, qui avait lié dans le sang les peuples de la Confédération, une cérémonie avait été célébrée. La chanson de Lara devient l'hymne de la Confédération. Et ce fut le seul jour, où l'on entendu la voix d'Astra en public, ce fut le seul jour, où l'on vit Astra, _la Survivante_ , des larmes sur les joues. Le jour se levait doucement sur Argo, alors qu'Astra s'arrêta de chanter. Quand elle t'avait trouvé à la porte en train de la regarder, elle avait souri timidement. Elle avait reposé Kal, doucement comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile de la planète.

()()()

Le monde de Kara et de Kal était un paradis de douceur et de bonheur. Pas de nuage à l'horizon, qu'un ciel bleu sans nuage.

Pourtant, un jour, le ciel se déchira.

Un jour tout s'effondra. Le paradis chuta et devient un enfer.

()()()

Ses parents et ses quatre oncles et tantes entrèrent en catastrophe dans la pièce alors que tu jouais avec Kal. Ils t'avaient montré des chiffres, des rapports… tu avais vu en chiffre l'horreur que les Kryptonniens avaient fait subir à leur planète. Tu avais sous les yeux le pire mensonge de la planète. Ce qui avait été caché à toute la population. Tu avais vu en chiffre Krypton. Qui agonise. Qui meurt. Qui explose.

Alura et Astra avaient parlé : que faire ? Le Sénat savait, le Conseil savait, mais tous s'étaient tus. Il fallait agir. Faire évacuer la planète. Tu estimais qu'il restait trois semaines à Krypton. Il faillait demander asile aux autres planètes. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Tous étaient en train de créer un plan. Transport, immigration, reconstruction sur une autre planète, mise en examen du Conseil et des autres hauts dignitaires. Il fallait agir, informer la population. Faire en sorte que les gens ne paniquent pas.

Alors que les adultes parlaient avec ferveur pour sauver les Kryptonniens, faute de sauver la planète.

Le plan était clair, prévenir la population, faire destituer le gouvernement, prévenir la Confédération, préparer l'évacuation et gérer la déflagration de Krypton. Le plan était clair, les adultes se séparèrent.

Alura devait aller en centre des informations de Krypton pour prévenir la population. Mettre au courant le plus grand nombre, en leur expliquant qu'un plan allait être mis en place. Que tout allait bien se passer. Que personne n'allait être laisser en arrière. Que l'âme de Krypton, ces citoyens allaient être sauvé. Qu'il allait falloir du travail et de l'efficacité mais que c'était possible. Qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer. Que la maison El en faisait la promesse. Car les El ont toujours symbolisé l'espoir par nature.

Astra allait mettre les hauts fonctionnaires de l'armée au courant, pour qu'ils gèrent les réactions de la population. Qu'il fallait mettre l'armée au travail pour réunir la population et maintenir le calme chez les civils. Qu'il fallait mettre au arrêt les hauts dignitaires du gouvernement civil.

Jor lui s'était dirigé vers l'académie de science, dont le serveur avait en mémoire la totalité de tout ce que Krypton avait appris au fils des temps.

Tu suivis Non et Zor pour aller au hangar militaire de Argos pour voir comment les vaisseaux pouvaient être transformés rapidement pour accueillir les civils. Tu avais pris Kal avec toi, car vous ne pouviez pas le laisser seul.

Mais le message d'Alura n'avait jamais été entendu, mais Astra avait été arrêté, Zor avait donné sa vie pour que le savoir de Krypton te soit envoyé. Tu avais reçu cela, le savoir du Krypton et un message de ton père. Il te disait qu'il t'aimait puis tu avais entendu un bruit de tir.

Alors que Non et Zor parlait tranquillement des modalités de changement dans le vaisseau-mère de la flotte militaire de Krypton pour que 10 000 civils voyagent jusqu'à la première planète de la Confédération, tu avais eu ce message.

Ça t'avait coupé le souffle. La mort de ton père. Tu n'avais pas pu émettre un son.

Non et Zor avaient tous les deux participer à sa conception. Ce vaisseau n'était pas qu'un vaisseau militaire, c'était aussi un vaisseau de colonisation. A la fois capable de tuer mais aussi de procréer. Une chambre génétique où du « matériel génétique » pouvait créer dix nouveaux nés par mois. Ce vaisseau était une merveille de technologie, le summum de la technologie de Krypton et de la Confédération.

Des bruits de bottes militaires s'étaient fait entendre. Le premier tir avait blessée Non à la jambe. Et le second t'avait frôlé mais avait touché fatalement Zor.

Tu l'avais vu tombé.

Tu avais hurlé.

Non avait ouvert le vaisseau mère. Et t'avais poussé dedans en le verrouillant. Il avait pris son arme à un soldat qui essayait de l'immobiliser. Et avait tiré. Tu avais vu trois nouveaux morts. Ton oncle s'était trainé vers les consoles. Il avait ouvert le hangar et il t'avait parlé. Il t'avait dit de partir de fuir dans le vaisseau. Il avait pris les commandes et il avait fait partir le vaisseau. Tu avais vu ta planète s'éloigner, le vaisseau s'était arrêter près de la seconde lune de Krypton. Tu t'étais mis en vol stationnaire dans la face cachée. La température était rapidement stabilisé grâce au système automatique du vaisseau. Tu avais couru dans la salle de contrôle. Tu avais rendu indétectable le vaisseau, tu avais mis en place les défenses du vaisseau. Au maximum.

Et tu avais pleuré. Ton fils dans les bras.

Tu avais pleuré pour Zor et pour Non. Tu pleurais aussi de peur pour ton père, pour ta mère et pour Astra.

Tu t'étais reprise. Tu avais regardé les tréfonds du vaisseau, analysé tes options et tu avais pris des décisions.

Tu avais mis en route la ferme artificielle et fait faire aux robots de la nourriture pour toi et Kal. Et tu l'avais fait apporté jusqu'à toi. Tu avais programmé un robot pour qu'il s'occupe de Kal et tu l'avais posé sur le sol.

Et tu t'étais tourné vers ta planète mourante.

Tu n'étais pas très loin de Krypton, tu avais encore accès aux informations. Ça faisait sept heures que tu avais quitté le sol de Krypton.

Tu avais entendu parler de trahison et de coup d'État de la part de la maison El.

Tu avais vu l'exécution de ta mère, devant le Conseil, la mort de ton père qui avait soi-disant tenté de pirater l'académie.

Tu avais entendu la sentence de prison dans la zone fantôme pour Astra et la mort à cause de la blessure de Non.

Tu avais entendu un discours de diffamation à ton égard. Comme quoi tu étais folle, tu étais la tête pensante, un génie du mal. Un tyran en puissance.

Tu avais entendu que la Confédération allait être à ta recherche.

Tu avais senti une colère immense. Tu avais hurlé, tu avais pleuré. Comme tu les haïssais.

Malgré ta colère, il fallait faire quelque chose. Tu avais bombardé d'information le réseau de Krypton et de la Confédération. Tu n'étais plus à un piratage près. Mais personne ne t'avait cru. Personne ne t'avait écouté. Personne. Tu avais dû fuir, car tu avais été repéré. Mais toute la Confédération tirait à vue et personne ne t'écoutait. On t'ordonnait de te rendre. Tu t'étais finalement caché sur une planète inhabitable près de Krypton.

Tu avais vu Krypton mourir, exploser. Et tu n'avais rien pu faire.

()()()

La _Confédération_ t'avait rendue responsable de cela et tu avais été obligée de fuir encore plus loin.

Tu avais fui le plus loin que tu avais pu.

Tu avais cherché un refuge.

Tu avais cherché une planète sur laquelle vous cacher, toi et Kal.

Tu avais passé des heures et des heures à explorer les archives des planètes répertoriées.

Tu avais trouvé cette petite planète bleue. Là où les habitants ressemblaient à des Kryptonniens.

L'atmosphère était vivable pour un Kryptonnien. Le soleil jaune t'avait inquiétée, ses radiations étaient peut-être mortelles.

Finalement c'était tout le contraire. Cet étrange soleil jaune te rendait surpuissant. Te faisait Dieu parmi les créatures de cette planète.

()()()

Tu repris espoir.

()()()

Tu avais 20 ans quand tu avais posé les yeux la première fois sur cette planète.

Tu avais serré Kal, ton fils de six mois dans tes bras.

Tu espérais tellement trouver la paix et un refuge sur cette petite planète recouverte d'eau.

()()()

 _J'aime les commentaires, les commentaires c'est la vie !_

 _Les fautes sont de ma faute, désolé._

 _Rien n'est à moi, c'est dommage._

 _Publications irrégulières... je préviens mais le chapitre suivant est écrit enfin presque._

 _Publications (irrégulières) de la fanfiction **Cat Grant** , histoire parallèle à **Kara El**._


	3. Chapter 3-Un monde sur la bonne voie

PDV KARA

Chapitre 3 – La Terre (2004) Un monde sur la bonne voie

()()()

Tu avais pris un peu de hauteur. Tu étais près d'un satellite de la NASA et tu regardais la planète bleue. Tu avais découvert cette planète depuis plus de 4 ans, maintenant. Et tu la considérais peu à peu comme ton foyer.

Ça te brisait le cœur de le reconnaitre mais la Terre devenait ton Krypton et le Krypton de Kal. Foyer. C'est aussi qu'on pourrait traduire le terme Krypton. L'endroit où naisse et grandisse les enfants. Le Foyer. Tu repensais à ces dernière années… comment tu avais changé la face de ce monde…

()()()

Tu regardais la Terre. Cette jolie planète bleue. Pour la première fois, et tu la trouvais très petite et quelconque. Tu en avais vu des planètes, des immenses, de toutes les couleurs, certaines possédaient des boucliers galactiques impossibles à percer… d'autres avaient des satellites artificiels si puissant qu'ils pouvaient détruire presque n'importe quel vaisseau.

Tu avais vu des planètes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Et cette planète-là n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnelle. La chose qui la rendait particulière c'était l'apparence presque identique de ses habitants aux Kryptonniens.

Ton vaisseau était indétectable pour la technologie des humains alors tu avais placé ton vaisseau assez près pour voir les lumières s'allumer quand la nuit venait… C'était beau. La planète était vraiment belle la nuit.

()()()

Tu étudiais la planète et ses habitants avec attention, depuis 6 mois.

Tu avais trouvé assez simpliste leur science et leur technologie. Des enfants qui ne savaient pas encore comment fonctionnait l'Univers. Leurs lois et leurs connaissances scientifiques étaient encore approximatives. Il était fort étonnant qu'ils aient envoyé ET ramené des hommes lors des missions spatiales.

Tu avais été alarmée par leur utilisation de l'atome et leur gestion des ressources. Tu voyais cette planète finir inhabitable dans moins de 2 siècles si aucun changement n'était fait. Et ça te rappelait la stupidité de tes pairs. Tu voyais des gens si gros qu'il en mourrait et des gens qui mourrait de faim… tu voyais des zones devenir inhabitables… Cela était la première chose qu'il faudrait résoudre, selon toi.

Tu avais étudié les corps humains, leur médecine était rudimentaire. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi pas plus d'argent, de temps et de gens travaillaient sur les vaccins et les maladies. Il faudrait aussi résoudre cela.

Leur culture te semblait très intéressante. Ses langues n'étaient pas très complexes et puis tu adorais les langues comme ta mère, tu avais appris les 6 langues les plus parlés sans aucune difficulté.

Leur culture était multiple et diverse. Des faits t'avaient particulièrement troublé.

Tu avais été étonnée par le nombre de religion, puisque Krypton ne connaissait que Rao et Zoa, le dieu de vie et la déesse de la mort. Les deux mouvements de l'existence. Ce n'était pas vraiment le nombre de religion qui t'avait choqué, parce qu'après tout dans la Confédération, il y avait des dizaines de religions différentes. Non, ce qui t'avait choqué c'était les guerres et les conflits que ça engendraient. Les gens s'étaient entretuées pour des dieux. Cela te perturbait.

Tu avais été fasciné par les différences physiques des peuples. Au sein d'une même espèce autant de différences était rare. Couleur et physionomie, cela t'avait fasciné. Tu avais compris que c'était le soleil jaune qui faisait ça. C'était fascinant. Tu avais vu que cela ne fascinait pas du tout les terriens. Tu avais appris avec horreur l'esclavage et la Shoah. Tu t'étais demandée comment une même espèce pouvait faire ça à elle-même. Tu pouvais admettre qu'une espèce pouvait développer l'idée idiote d'être supérieur à une autre espèce. Mais au sein d'une seule et même race, cela te paraissait absurde.

()()()

Depuis que tu étais devant la Terre, tu hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Tu parlais sans problème et sans accent, tu t'étais exposée ainsi que Kal au soleil jaune pour que vous vous habituiez.

Mais tu hésitais. Tu avais en tête des mots comme ingérence et souveraineté et complexe divin. Tu hésitais à prendre part à l'Histoire de cette planète. Certes, tu devais de cacher et cette planète était parfaite, car on ne pouvait pas trouver espèce qui ressemblait plus à un Kryptonnien, mais c'était une planète en sursis. Une espèce qui allait elle-aussi s'autodétruire. Alors tu hésitais.

Tu avais déjà un plan, très clair. Très simple. Tu allais changer quelques petites choses et la Terre, l'espèce humaine allait se diriger vers le bon équilibre, vers le durable.

Mais, en avais-tu le droit ? cette question tu te la posais inlassablement.

()()()

C'était dans l'indécision que tu étais descendue sur Terre pour la première fois avec Kal.

Tu t'étais posé en Antarctique avec un petit vaisseau de transport camouflé. Kal avait chouiner à cause du changement de gravité, mais quand il était sorti. Il avait joué dans la neige, s'amusant à faire des dessins dans la glace. Ensuite, il avait trouvé une famille d'ours blanc avec qui il avait joué. Il voletait aussi quand il était content. Les éclats de son rire t'avaient rappelé Krypton et les El disparus, tu avais doucement pleuré alors que Kal se faisait mordiller par ses nouveaux amis. Tu t'étais éloignée et tu t'étais défoulée contre un bloc de glace. Tes yeux, sous la colère, avaient lancé des sortes de laser. Ça t'avait calmée et légèrement fatiguée. Vision thermique en plus de l'invulnérabilité et de la super force, intéressant. Ton organisme transformait l'énergie du soleil en chaleur qui te sortait des yeux, sympa. Une fois habituée et une fois que Kal eu dit en revoir à ses ours, vous étiez partis vers la civilisation.

Tu t'étais faite faire des papiers. Tu avais choisi la nation qui accueillait le plus d'immigrés. Tu avais choisi les USA. Kara et Kal Kryptel. Kara et Kal Krypt-El, les espoirs de Krypton.

Tu étais née à NY, le 23 juin 1980, de Ala et Zadig Kryptel des émigrés polonais, qui avait laissé tout derrière eux. Et Kal était ton fils, née le 02 Mars 2000, née à National City. Tu avais une identité. Tu avais un fils. Tu avais vingt ans et tu t'étais construit une vie. Ton fiancé, le père de Kal, et tes parents avaient officiellement perdu la vie dans l'incendie de la boutique familiale et ils t'avaient laissée une somme rondelette grâce à leur travail et à l'assurance vie. Tu leur avais même fait faire une tombe dans le cimetière de NC. Officiellement, tu faisais des études par correspondance pour pouvoir t'occuper de Kal.

Après avoir acheté un appartement et fait quelques emplettes, tu étais retournée dans ton vaisseau pour prendre quelque petite chose avant de t'installer définitivement sur Terre. Kal et toi vous aviez une dernière fois dormi dans l'espace.

()()()

Au matin, avant de réveiller Kal, tu l'avais vu. Tu avais vu où menait l'inconscience des humains, des Terriens. Tu avais vu deux immeubles qui s'effondrent. Tu avais vu des gens pleurer.

Le 11 septembre 2001, tu avais pris une décision qui allait changer le destin de l'espèce humaine.

()()()

Durant les mois qui suivirent, tu pris contact anonymement avec des brillants scientifiques et des philanthropes avérés. Tu leur donnas un coup de pouce presque rien pour toi. Mais un gain de 50 ou 60 ans de rechercher pour eux. Tu leur donnas des formules, des débuts de réflexion pour les guider vers la bonne solution mais toujours pour qu'ils rendent leur invention totalement humaine. Il fallait impérativement répondre aux besoins vitales des humains sans tuer leur planète. L'espèce humaine et la Terre, leurs préservations à toute les deux étaient tes objectifs.

()()()

La nourriture était un problème. Partage de la nourriture et préservation des sols.

Il fallait que tous puissent manger sans mettre à mal les écosystèmes.

Ce n'était pas facile, il te fallut deux mois. Il fallait une plante qui pouvait s'insérer dans tous les milieux, mais qui ne détruirait pas la faune ou la flore déjà présentes. Ça, c'était un défi de taille. Une plante qui avait un faible besoin en eau et en nutriment, une plante qui s'adaptait à son environnement, comestible et attractif pour les hommes et les bêtes et surtout qui avait une pousse rapide. En théorie, c'était simple. Il avait fallu deux semaines à l'ordinateur de bord pour envisager 5 souches possiblement adaptables à la Terre. Après deux autres semaines de travail, tu avais pris contact avec les humains. Une famille de scientifique. Les Lord. Tu les avais guidés, tu les avais aidés, financièrement et intellectuellement, la plante fut lancée en Février 2002 et le problème de la faim allait se résoudre en 1 ou 2 ans, de lui-même. Bleu, du blé bleu, si le monde demandait pourquoi bleu, la famille Lord répondrait « pourquoi pas ». Pour toi, ça avait un symbole. Non seulement, c'était une des couleurs de la maison El mais surtout c'était le premier mot de Kal dans la langue internationale des terriens. « Blue » avait dit Kal, en te regardant travailler sur ses apports énergétiques pour les humains. Puis il t'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait redit « Blue » puis avait babillé dans un mélange de Kryptonnien et d'anglais enfantin. Tu avais arrêté de travailler et tu étais allée prendre une glace dans le National Park de NC. La plante qui mettrait un terme à la faim dans le monde aurait la même couleur que les yeux de ton fils. Tu fis grâce à l'entreprise des Lord qui t'appartenait à 30% énormément de bénéfice. L'argent n'était pas un problème.

()()()

L'énergie était un problème, sa création et son stockage.

La création d'une énergie non polluante fut assez facile, comparé au blé bleu. Même si pour faire suivre à Jeremiah Danvers et à Eliza Danvers, ton raisonnement sans qu'ils se doutent de quelques choses fut terriblement délicat. Des esprits brillants qui voulaient des réponses à tous. La création artificielle du New Radium, élément que tu avais totalement créés pour la Terre avec des critères très exigeants (pas de radioactivité, longévité, puissance), était simple presque trop simple et cela avait fait dire à Eliza que c'était comme si Dieu avait eu pitié et qu'il avait fait cela pour que des enfants puissent le trouver facilement. Ça t'avait fait grimacé. Rétrospectivement, tu avais simplifié exagérément. Mais bon tant pis. Les Danvers avaient fait montrer leur découverte au milieu de l'année 2002.

Avec Harrison Wells et le stockage de l'énergie, ce fut encore plus délicat. Cet homme brillant avait eu du mal à travailler avec un parfait inconnu. Mais quand il avait compris ton génie et il s'était incliné et avait cessé de t'harceler de question. Il fallait résoudre le problème du stockage de l'énergie. En faisant, un mélange de pierre et de métal avec un petit peu d'un peu de pierre lunaire, vous aviez créé la wellite, bien que le nom ne soit pas ton choix. Tu adorais parler et travailler avec Wells, cet homme te faisait penser à ton père par sa passion pour les sciences et pour l'univers. Tu avais également mis beaucoup d'argent dans l'entreprise de Wells afin qu'il reste indépendant des gouvernements. Malgré le faible prix de vente de la Wellite, l'entreprise Well Energie te rapportait beaucoup. L'argent n'était vraiment plus un problème pour toi.

()()()

La maladie était un problème.

Ça, c'était simple. Tu avais juste donné au logiciel médical du vaisseau, les dispositions des humains et les maladies connues. En 4h, un vaccin expérimental était prêt. Tu avais pris contact avec les Luthor qui possédaient entre autre un empire pharmaceutique. Tu avais proposé ce brevet gratuitement en échange de 1% des bénéfices de l'entreprise et tu avais exigé que le vaccin soit d'un prix accessible à tous et gratuitement donné aux Médecins Sans Frontière. La perte de fécondité était un effet secondaire que tu avais intentionnellement crée. Il fallait impérativement donner un coup de frein à la démographie de la Terre. Tu modifieras la formule quand un contrôle des naissances sera étatisé sur le Globe. Avec 1% de la recette du vaccin, tu aurais pu t'acheter une petite île. L'argent ne serait plus jamais un problème pour au moins trois générations de Kryptel.

()()()

Le vrai problème était la division et la guerre entre les hommes.

Il fallait que les hommes cessent de s'entretuer bêtement.

Il fallait une tiers-puissance. Il fallait un absolu.

Tu pensais à cela, il fallait que tu crées une force de frappe puissante, équitable, juste, bienveillante et nombreuse, très nombreuse. Il te fallait des anges, c'est ainsi que tu le voyais.

Des anges comme dans leur Bible. Tu voyais déjà des robots ailés. Mais des ailes étaient trop facile à casser et ensuite, tu t'étais trouvé ridicule et absolument dangereuse d'utiliser leur mythologie et leur religion.

Au lieu de t'intéresser à leur carlingue, à leur apparance, tu avais créé leur _programme_.

Mise en place des lois fondamentales, connaissances des lois et traditions en vigueur sur chaque territoire, connaissances de toutes les langues de la planète, connaissance en combat, sur les armes terriennes, connaissance sur le corps humain. Une fois que le programme fut créé, tu le connectas à tous les réseaux humains, pour qu'il apprenne.

Tu avais vu ton programme grandir et apprendre. Tu devais maintenant réfléchir à leur apparence.

C'est finalement le _programme_ qui proposa une apparence : des humanoïdes de 1m90 de haut, grand mais pas monstrueux.

Fort, rapide, volant, physionomie fine du visage afin de minimiser la peur et maximiser la sympathie, tu trouvais que le programme était prêt à être confronter aux humains, puisqu'il connaissait si bien leur psychologie.

Après discussions, vous, toi et le programme, aviez décidé que symboliquement une première apparition le 11 Septembre 2002 serait bénéfique.

Pour le nombre, tu estimais que 10 000 interfaces humanoïdes étaient un bon nombre de départ. Le programme affirma qu'il aura besoin de 30 000 interfaces pour commencer.

Tu demandas des justifications. Le programme avait un plan. Un plan clair et précis. Un plan très intelligent qui prenait en considération la destruction de certaines interfaces et les besoins multiples qu'exigeaient les lois fondamentales. Humanité et Terre.

Trois jours avant de lancer les interfaces, tu avais regardé une dernière fois le programme. Il s'était rajouté des connaissances en agriculture et en construction en tous genre. Intéressant. Le programme justifia ses ajouts en affirmant que la pauvreté, l'insalubrité et la famine étaient souvent la cause de la violence. Tu étais d'accord.

Il avait aussi doté les interfaces d'une vision à rayon X, d'un souffle refroidissant et des rayons lasers qui sortaient de ses yeux et surtout il s'était imprimé le symbole des El sur le torse. Tu étais plus qu'étonner.

La vision X c'était pour pouvoir voir si les humains étaient armés, pour localiser les humains en danger plus facilement, ou encore pouvoir faire une chirurgie d'urgence en cas de besoin.

La vision thermique permettait de fabriquer des choses plus vites en cas de besoins et de détruire des éléments dangereux pour les humains, de plus en l'utilisant à bonne escient, rendre l'arme en métal chaude peut faire lâcher l'arme à l'individu dangereux.

Enfin le souffle réfrigérant, permettrait d'éloigner et de ralentir des assaillants.

Le programme avait affirmé qu'un symbole pouvait devenir fort et puissant. Le symbole des El voulant dire espoir, semblait un bon blason pour les interfaces robotiques.

Tu avais murmuré que _« c'était la création qui se faisait à l'image du créateur_ », le programme avait répondu que les considérations religieuses des humains n'avaient pas été à la base des mises à jour effectuées.

Ça t'avait fait rire.

()()()

Le 10 septembre 2002, quand les interfaces avaient quitté ton vaisseau comme un essaim d'abeille pour se poser discrètement un peu partout sur Terre, tu avais été à la fois émerveillée par tes créations et terrifiée.

Cette nuit-là, tu avais doucement pris Kal dans tes bras et tu t'étais endormie en te répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Sa respiration régulière et lourde de sommeil t'avait aidé mais la boule que tu ressentais dans ton ventre resta là, de longs jours et de longs mois, jusqu'à ce que les désormais nommé _Sacrés_ soient complètement acceptés comme un élément essentiel à la vie sur Terre.

()()()

Ça faisait en gros 3 ans, que tu avais pris sur toi de changer les habitudes humaines.

Doucement, les humains cessaient de polluer.

Doucement, ils éradiquaient la maladie.

Doucement, un contrôle des naissances se mettaient en place.

Doucement, ils se tournaient vers l'espace.

Doucement, ils commençaient à vivre en paix.

Les _Sacrés_ n'intervenaient plus énormément. De fait, leur nombre sur Terre était d'un peu plus de 10 500 _._ Le programme des _sacrés_ fonctionnait toujours de manière automatique, sans aucune intervention de ta part. Tu avais dû deux fois porter ton costume de _Sacré_.

Pour le président des USA et pour Cat Grant. Ça avait été éprouvant et difficile. Mais ça avait été nécessaire, le référendum de janvier 2003 avait été bénéfique non seulement pour les interventions des _sacrés_ aux USA mais partout dans le monde. La loi humaine pouvait avoir un impact sur les _sacrés_ , mais les _sacrés_ avaient le soutien de la population.

La seconde fois, tu avais parlé à la Grande Cat Grant. Ta conversation avec elle fut bien plus amusante qu'avec Bush. Son soutien avait été bénéfique.

Les _sacrés_ étaient devenus des garants de la paix et de la sécurité. Pas qu'il n'y avait plus de policiers, de médecins, de pompiers, mais quand on voyait un _sacré_ , on se sentait en sécurité.

La famine n'était plus, les maladies disparaissaient lentement, la pollution n'était plus un mode de vie et les conflits étaient contrôlés.

Tu avais une certaine fierté face à ton œuvre. Tu avais aussi beaucoup de regret, il aurait fallu si peu pour sauver Krypton, finalement. Cette pensée te donnait envie de vomir.

Voir Kal, jouer tranquillement dans les rues de NC, là, sous le soleil jaune de cette planète d'accueil, réussissait à te faire retrouver le sourire.

Le monde semblait être sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Des commentaires?

a la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4-Comme des humains

PDV KARA

Chapitre 4 – La Terre (2005) Comme des humains.

()()()

()()()

Après votre première rencontre, il n'avait pas fallu attendre trois jours avant que tu ne reçoives un mail de l'assistante de Cat Grant pour convenir d'un rendez-vous au parc, le lendemain. Kal en avait voleté de joie. Sa tendance à s'envoler t'inquiétait fortement mais tu ne laissais rien paraître. Tu le rattrapais et tu lui disais de faire attention. Il te regardait penaud avant de te demander de faire un tour en volant avec toi ce soir. Grace au soleil jaune, ni toi ni Kal n'aviez besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Avec Kal, vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour qu'il dorme de 1h à 7h. 6h suffisant largement pour un enfant Kryptonnien vivant sur Terre, selon ses recherches. Mais bon une petite entorse à la règle ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Du coup, vers minuit, tu avais fait mettre à Kal sa combinaison qui le rendait quasiment invisible aux yeux et aux caméras des humains et tu avais enfilé la tienne. Tu l'avais pris dans tes bras et tu avais fait une pointe de vitesse comme il aimait jusqu'au Grand Canyon. Puis vous aviez travaillé en jouant en même temps sa vitesse et sa précision. Et puis vous aviez fait la course. Vers 3h du matin, tu étais rentrée chez toi avec Kal dans tes bras, déjà quasiment endormi. Tu l'avais déshabillé doucement et tu l'avais mis en pyjama. Alors que tu allais le poser sur son lit, il avait murmuré en serrant ton cou « _Dormir avec toi, mama_ ». Tu avais souris comment ne pas céder, et tu l'avais emmené dans ta chambre. Tu l'avais posé dans ton lit. Tu t'étais allongée contre lui et tu t'étais endormie. Vers 6h, tu t'étais réveillée parfaitement reposée, trois heures chaque nuit suffisait pour un adulte kryptonnien sous le soleil jaune. Kal voletait à une petite dizaine de centimètre. Tu l'avais doucement poussé pour qu'il retombe sur le matelas. Tu devais vraiment trouvé un moyen pour qu'il cesse de voler comme ça...

Après une rapide douche, tu t'étais enfermée dans ton bureau pour bosser. Tu avais du travail par-dessus la tête, entre ton travail officiel et ton travail officieux. Officiellement, tu avais choisi le travail de reporter indépendant. Tu avais écrit beaucoup d'article sur le monde scientifique et politique. Tu te faisais appeler « K », et si au début, tu envoyais tes articles à tous les journaux, tu avais accepté une exclusivité de tes articles à CatCo. En échange d'un salaire fixe, agrémenté de bonus, tu écrivais presque trois articles par semaine pour les différentes plateformes de CatCo et des articles et dossiers mensuels. Ton point de vue littéralement extérieur permettait à tes articles de prendre une véritable dimension d'objectivité si chère au journalisme. C'était assez bien payé pas que tu avais besoin d'argent. Tu étais actionnaire dans l'entreprise des Lord, des Luthor, des Danvers et de Wells... sans oublier l'industrie automobile des Wayne... qui promettait de faire des profits énormes... Tu avais aussi des actions chez CatCo... Bref, l'argent n'était pas un problème, mais avoir un job était sympa, était humain...

C'était amusant que Kal t'ai fait rencontrer Cat Grant. Tu travaillais pour elle depuis presque 3 ans sous ton pseudo et bien sûr tu l'avais rencontré en tant que « Pure Hope », comme elle t'avait appelée. Et voilà que maintenant tu allais devoir être amie ou du moins cordiale avec elle. Et aussi avec tous les humains avec qui Kal allait devenir ami. Et ça te fatiguait d'avance. La sociabilité chez les humains te paraissait assez étrange et tu n'étais pas très douée avec ça. Il y avait cette peur d'être découvert... En arrivant quand tu avais vu toute leur science-fiction tu t'étais dit que les humains n'étaient en général pas très amicaux et n'étaient pas très portés sur le dialogue et la diplomatie. Ils n'envisageaient souvent que des extraterrestres terrifiants et violents... à leur image sans doute... Bref avec leur zone 51 et tout, tu n'avais pas envie de devenir un cobaye ou autre chose... Repoussant tes idées noires, tu t'étais mise au travail. Après trois heures intensives, tu avais fini la première version de ton dossier que le Cat News' mettait en place pour le dernier numéro de chaque mois. Ce mois-ci, c'était un dossier sur les conséquences de la « reconversion durable » sur les pays producteurs d'énergie fossile. Le sujet t'avait été imposé par Cat mais ça ne te dérangeait pas. T'étais plutôt experte sur le sujet. On n'était que le 15 du mois, mais tu savais que plus vite ton dossier était bouclé, moins Cat était stressée.

Après ta séance de travail officiel, tu t'étais mise à ton travail officieux et non rémunéré. Les Luthor, les Danvers et les Lord, de même que Wells t'envoyaient de temps en temps sur une boîte mal cryptée des propositions de projet, des débuts d'hypothèses que tu travaillais sans trop te presser. Le coup de pouce technologique que tu donnais devait être crédible. Tu devais te faire passer pour un scientifique de génie, un Léonard de Vinci ou un Einstein, bref un scientifique en avance sur son temps, mais surtout pas faire de bourde, et leur faire découvrir la téléportation avant que les humains ne comprennent véritablement les lois du transport de la matière par un flux d'énergie... Bref, il ne fallait pas brusquer le développement technologique des humains. Maintenant que leur planète n'était plus en danger, rien de pressait . Tu travaillais donc tranquillement sur une nouvelle version de la Wellite pour qu'elle soit plus légère quand tu entendis Kal marmonner et se réveiller.

Tu te demandais comment faisait les parents sans super pouvoir pour gérer leur enfant, mais leur enfant à eux n'en avait sans doute pas... En utilisant ta super vitesse, tu te retrouvas une demi seconde plus tard à côté de ton petit ange. Tu lui murmuras de se réveiller tranquillement, de se doucher et de s'habiller et que tu allais préparer un petit déjeuner de champion pour ton petit garçon volant. Une voix grognon te demanda :

 _ **-Des œufs et du bacon ? et des pancakes ? et puis du jus d'orange ?  
**_

Tu avais ris en sortant de ta chambre sans lui répondre. Comme si tu pouvais ne serait-ce qu'envisager un petit déj' sans tout ça.

Quand Kal sortit de la salle de bain tout habillé, tu posais le dixième pancake sur l'assiette commune. Kal les attaqua goulument tantôt avec du sirop d'érable, tantôt avec de la confiture. Tu fis cuire deux œufs et deux tranches de bacon. Et tu tartinas de beurre deux toasts de pain bleu et tu déposas d'abord le bacon puis l'œuf dessus. Tu posas une tartine devant Kal dont les yeux brillaient. Tu étais sûre que s'il pouvait choisir il mangerait que ça. Enfin ça et des pizzas. Tu vis que les pancakes avaient déjà disparu sans que tu puisses en manger un seul. Tu souris devant la gourmandise de ton fils et tu remis des pancakes à cuire sur la poêle. Tu grignotas ta tartine puis tes pancakes alors que Kal mettait son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et rangea un peu son bazar. Tu fis de même. Et puis, tu vis ton loulou te regarder en hésitant. Alors pour l'aider, tu plaisanta :

 _ **-Tu sais que j'ai pleins de pouvoirs et de capacités mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu as pour que j'y remédie.**_

 _ **-C'est mes vêtements. Ils sont pas aussi beau que ceux d'Adam et les tiens ils sont pas comme ceux de Cat. Alors je me demandais pourquoi et si je pouvais en avoir comme Adam ? et puis si toi tu pouvais en avoir comme Cat, parce qu'elle est très jolie sa maman, pas que t'es pas jolie, mama mais… enfin… voilà.**_

Tu fronças les sourcils. Les vêtements, la mode, c'étaient des choses très culturelles, tellement propre à une société, à une planète. Sur Krypton c'était très différent. Ici, tu n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Tu t'arrangeais pour acheter tout avec de l'argent liquide et à des boutiques de seconde main, sans faire attention. Les couleurs pastelles étaient très en vogue sur Krypton et tu aimais bien alors tu prenais ça, même si tu avais bien vu que ce n'était pas ou plus véritablement à la mode. Pour Kal, tu prenais des t-shirts et des jeans, sans trop faire attention. Tu te disais que des vêtements ordinaires et passe-partout étaient le mieux pour vous, pour passer inaperçus. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, se Kal allait avec ce genre de vêtement dans sa future école, il allait faire tâche, et on allait le remarquer. Il fallait qu'il ressemble à n'importe lequel petit garçon de famille aisée. Il fallait qu'il s'habille comme Adam. Et toi, quand tu iras le recouper il fallait que tu ressembles à Cat Grant, enfin tu n'oserais jamais mettre une robe si rouge... Tu répondis donc :

 **- _Tu as raison, donc voilà ce que j_** _ **e te propose. Quand nous rencontrerons Miss Grant et Adam cet après-midi, nous leur demanderons de nous emmener dans leur boutique de vêtement et de nous apprendre à nous habiller aussi bien. Ça te parait bien ?**_

Kal se mit à voleter à nouveau, tout content. Il fit une petite danse de la joie dans les airs... C'était adorable mais tu le sermonnas :

 **-** _ **Kal, contrôles toi ! Il faut que tu fasses plus attention.  
**_

Il redescendit dans un bruit sourd, tu te demandais si les voisins se posaient des questions sur les bruits qu'ils entendaient venant de ton appartement.

 _ **-Désolé, mama, mais je suis si content. Quand est-ce qu'on voit Adam ? c'est dans longtemps ?**_

Tu regardas l'heure. Il n'était que 11h et vous aviez rendez-vous avec les Grant qu'à 15h.

Tu lui proposas de faire une bataille navale, il adorait ce jeu. Il courut un peu trop vite pour un enfant ordinaire pour aller chercher le jeu, il n'avait pas voler c'était toujours ça.

 _ **-Pas de triche, même si tu perds. Okay ? Sinon je te jure que je vais vraiment construire un jeu en plomb.**_

 _ **-Oui, oui, j'ai triché qu'une fois.**_ Râla-t-il.

Vous jouiez trois parties, il en gagna deux, tout content, il alla chercher le puissance 4 et toi, tu fis cuire deux pizza. Kal et toi vous deviez manger presque toutes les quatre heures, pour vous remplir l'estomac. Tu voulais pas que les Grant se pose trop de question, et une pizza en entier allait remplir le ventre de Kal pour quelques temps tu l'espérais.

 _ **-Allez, mama, je sens que je vais gagner.**_

Après 6 parties que tu gagnas sans difficulté, avec un petit sourire et une moue de Kal et une pizza chacun, tu lui en laissas gagner une avant de lui dire que vous deviez partir. Il rangea les jeux très, trop vite et mit son manteau. Tout cela en 10 seconde, avant de sortir tu lui rappelas les règles, n'être pas trop rapide, faire attention à ne blesser personne et surtout ne pas voler. Il bougonna un moment. Tu vérifias qu'il n'y avait personne dans les escaliers avec ta vision, tu l'attrapas vivement et tu fonças presque en volant dans les escaliers, son éclat de rire te réchauffa le cœur.

Tu arrivas au point de rdv avec les Grant un peu en avance à cause de la rapidité de la marche de Kal. Ce dernier regardait partout et quand il vit Adam au loin, il s'élança vers lui tout content. Tu le laissas faire, car il n'y pas de danger. Et il y a un _sacré_ posté à moins de 200 mètres. Donc il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Tu le laissas courir jusqu'à Adam et tu murmuras mais tu savais qu'il t'entendait « _doucement, mon ange, pour ne pas lui faire mal_ ». Kal ralentit et s'arrêta presque avant de faire un câlin à Adam. Tu vis Cat et tu entendis son cœur s'attendrir. Tu trouvas ça adorable qu'une femme comme elle soit si tendre avec son fils. Tu supposas que vous aviez ça en commun. Tu vis Kal prendre la main d'Adam et celle de Cat, et les tira presque vers toi en leur parlant rapidement sans vraiment prendre de respiration. Une fois arrivé à ta hauteur, il dit :

 _ **-hein, mama ? Tu es d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Si tu parles de shopping oui, je suis d'accord, si cela convient à Adam et Madame Grant.**_

Ce fut au tour d'Adam.

 _ **-hein, maman, c'est une bonne idée. Tu adores faire du shopping. Et puis Kal a dit qu'ils vont jamais dans des grands magasins. Allez !**_

Cat te regarda un peu gêné, puis se tourna légèrement vers son fils.

 _ **-oui, bien sûr, mais là où toi et moi on achète nos vêtements sont des endroits très chers et…**_ Elle leva les yeux vers toi, incertaine.

Mais Kal répond à ta place :

 _ **-Mama dit toujours que l'argent n'est pas un problème. C'est vrai, hein mama ?**_

 _ **-Kal, s'il-te-plaît, ne coupes pas la parole aux autres**_ **.** Tu te tournas vers Cat. _ **L'argent ne pose pas de problème, je vous assure. Madame Grant.**_ Tu la regardas dans les yeux. Son cœur d'humain s'accéléra et ses pupilles se dilatèrent très légèrement. Étrange.

 _ **-Bien, allons-y alors.**_

Encore, un fois Kal glissa sa main dans celle d'Adam puis dans celle Cat. Cette dernière vous dirigea vers la route où elle arrêta un taxi avec classe. Les enfants montèrent derrière avec Cat et toi tu montas devant. Cat indiqua avec autorité l'adresse. Après un moment de silence, Kal s'exclama :

 _ **-C'est la première fois que je monte dans une voiture. C'est marrant ça bouge. Comment ça fonctionne, mama ?**_

Tu entendis le reniflement de dédain du chauffeur et tu vis la surprise sur le visage de l'autre femme. Tu commenças à expliquer que cette voiture était un vieux modèle des années 80. Que la raison de telle secousse étaient d'une part le fait du moteur à explosion qui se trouvait à l'avant et d'autre part un mauvais entretien. Alors que le chauffeur sembla vouloir répliquer, Kal demanda :

 _ **-Moteur à explosion ? ça marche comment ?**_

Tu expliquas avec des mots simples le fonctionnement du moteur devant l'air ébahi du conducteur et de Cat Grant. Kal et Adam te regardaient avec de grand yeux admiratifs et avalaient tes paroles. Tu finis par expliquer que d'ici trois ans, les voitures comme celles-ci seront interdites et que seules les voitures électriques seront autorisées.

 _ **-Oui, avec la pierre-batterie avec le nom bizarre que tu m'as montrée**_ **.** Kal se tourna vers Adam. _**Mama adore la science. Elle a pleins de diplômes et elle écrit des trucs sur des trucs de science.**_

 _ **-Comme dans le magazine de science de maman. Tu l'as déjà lu ? c'est Magi'science Little Junion.**_

Kal adorait ce magazine, qui était comme son nom l'indique un magazine pour le ans. Tu souris quand tu entendis les voix suraiguës des enfants prendre tout l'espace dans la voiture. Ils firent le tour des derniers articles de leur magazine préféré.

Arrivée à l'adresse demandée par Cat, tu te retrouvas devant une allée piétonne avec des magasins de luxe de chaque côté. Tu soupiras déjà, faut-il que tu l'aimes ton fils, pour te laisser embarquer dans ce genre de chose. Mais Kal était tout excité et quand tu aperçus ses pieds quitter le sol, tu le rattrapas discrètement. Tu lui murmuras de respirer et de se calmer. Il acquiesça, en promettant de faire attention. Votre rapprochement soudain n'avait pas échappé à Cat qui s'approcha avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Mais, pour détourner son attention, tu t'adressas à Adam :

 _ **-Alors où sont tes boutiques préférées ?**_

Alors Adam devint un moulin à parole, qui tira Kal et sa mère vers les dîtes boutiques. Tu arrivas devant une boutique qui faisait du sur-mesure pour enfant. Kal demanda ce que c'est le « sur-mesure », Cat lui répondit :

 _ **-C'est quand le vêtement est fait rien que pour toi. Une personne prend tes mesures et fait une chemise et un pantalon fonction de celles-ci.**_

Kal hocha la tête et me regarda :

 _ **-Dis, tu as déjà eu des vêtements sur mesure, mama ?**_

Sa question te refit penser à Krypton.

 _ **-Oui. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avant qu'on arrive ici.**_

 _ **-Ah. Dis, on peut voir dedans ?**_

S'interrogea Cat du regard qui haussa les épaules et j'hocha la tête. Adam tout content attrapa Kal et le tira dans la boutique et lui montra des modèles et des couleurs qui « mettront en valeur ses yeux », Cat les suivit rapidement en te laissant derrière, pas que ça te dérangeait. Tu t'en fichais, tant que Kal était heureux. Tu fis quand même attention, même si tu n'étais pas avec lui, tu fis bien attention à ton Kal. Tes sens étaient tellement concentrés sur les Grant et sur Kal que tu sursautas quand tu entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Tu te retournas et tu vis une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui te regardait des pieds à la tête avec un air de dégoût avancé. Génial, tout bonnement génial.

 **-** _ **Vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-euh… Kara.**_ Tu n'appréciais pas son ton. Pas du tout.

 _ **-Oui, bien sûr, Kara. Et vous êtes ici pour ?**_

 _ **-Des vêtements.**_ Tu étais gênée, tu n'aimais pas être dans des endroits comme ça, et tu n'aimais pas vraiment parler à des personnes inconnues surtout quand elles te regardaient avec autant de dédain. _**  
**_

_**-Vous savez que d'une part nous vendons des vêtements pour enfant et d'autre part nous ne faisons pas la charité. Veuillez sortir, tout de suite.**_

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Kal se précipita vers moi.

 _ **-Mama, j'ai trouvé ce que je veux, viens voir.**_

 _ **-Vous avez un enfant, comme c'est charmant. Veuillez sortir vous et votre engeance, je le répète nous ne faisons pas la charité.**_

Kal sembla tout triste d'un coup et ça te mit dans une rage folle contre cette femme :

 _ **-On doit partir, mama ? pourquoi ? j'ai trouvé un super truc. Et puis c'est quoi la charité ?**_

 _ **-La charité, petit vaurien, c'est le mieux que tu puisses espérer dans ta misérable et pathétique existence, je vous le répète, quittez immédiatement cette boutique avant que des vrais clients arrivent... je vous préviens je vais…**_

 _ **-Personnellement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta définition de la charité. Pour moi, Siohban, la charité c'est quand on donne quelque chose qui coute de l'argent à une personne qui en a besoin gratuitement car elle n'a pas de quoi l'acheter.**_ C'est la voix de Cat qui n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi froide.

 _ **-Oh, Miss Grant, je ne vous avais pas vu, je me débarrasse de ces personnes et je suis à vous.**_

Cat fit un sourire particulièrement carnassier.

 _ **-ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Siohban veuillez nous ramener disons deux chocolats chauds, un latte et… Kara très chère, que vas-tu prendre ?**_

Les yeux de Siohban te firent presque éclater de rire. Le tutoiement de Cat te sembla étrange, mais tu répondis de même juste pour clouer le bec à la vendeuse.

 _ **-euh… un cappuccino**_ et puis tu poussas un peu le vice... _**Et** **est-ce possible d'avoir un truc à grignoter ? j'ai vu un vendeur de gaufre.**_

 _ **-Oui, excellente idée, Kara.** _Cat te regarda avec amusement. _**Bien donc, deux chocolats, un latte, un cappuccino et 4 gaufres au sucre. Et plus vite que cela. Oh et avant de partir, dîtes à Mégane que je suis là et qu'elle a un jeune client.**_

Tu pensas que tu n'avais pas entendu Siohban respirer depuis un moment.

 **-** _ **Oui, Miss Grant. Tout de suite.**_

La pauvre fille s'enfit dans l'arrière-boutique. Trois minutes plus tard, alors que Kal te détaillait ce qui lui plaisait, une femme d'au moins 45 ans, arriva. Elle était très élégamment vêtue. Elle regarda avec désolation les vêtements de Kal et de Kara, puis se tourne vers Cat et Adam, avec un sourire :

 _ **-Comment vont mes clients préférés ?**_

Au lieu de répondre, Cat attaqua.

 _ **-Ta vendeuse est lamentable, elle s'est couverte de honte en insultant de futurs clients, c'est véritablement une honte.**_

 _ **-Oui, je sais.**_ Mégane répondit cela avec amusement, visiblement pas du tout effrayée par Cat.

 **-** _ **Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu la gardes cette incapable sans jugeote ?**_

 _ **-Elle est bonne dans d'autres domaines.**_ Le sous-entendu flagrant de cette phrase fit rougir Cat, qui fit un geste de la main comme si le sujet ne valait même pas la peine d'être abordé. **_Donc, un nouveau client, tu disais..._** Cat fit un mouvement de tête vers Kal qui se tenait près de toi et Mégane fronça les sourcils, _**Cat, je ne suis pas sûre que mes vêtements soient dans leurs moyens...**_ Mégane se tourna vers toi, _**Miss, je pense que il y aurait des boutiques plus... dans vos prix ailleurs et...**_

 _ **-L'argent n'est pas un problème, je pense que je pourrais sans mal acheter la rue sans que cela ne fasse fondre mes actifs... donc... si on pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter de cela...**_ Tu avais pris une voix qui était un juste milieu entre la voix impérieuse de ta mère quand elle était au tribunal et celle de ta tante Astra, quand elle donnait des ordres à ses soldats. Le mélange n'était pas très amical, et l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce, de ton fis à la propriétaire du magasin, te regardaient avec un œil surpris. Cat te regardait avec soin et suspicion, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre d'où venait ta soudaine verve, qui était loin de ton habituel attitude. Mais en même temps, tu commençais à franchement en avoir marre, tu savais que tu n'étais pas sur Krypton, mais quand même, qu'on parle ainsi à des El... Tu supposais que c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas t'être véritablement intéressée à la mode et avoir décidé de faire profil bas au lieu de t'intégrer à l'aristocratie de cette planète... Tu soupiras intérieurement.

Mégane hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kal, qui regardait sa mère en plissant des yeux :

 _ **-Donc, jeune homme, vous êtes mon nouveau client ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui vous a tapé dans l'œil ?**_

Tout le reste étant oublié pour Kal et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il détala avec Adam sur ses talons et Mégane les suivit plus calmement. Tu étais sur le point de les suivre quand Cat te prit le bras. La chaleur de la main de l'humaine était tout à fait inhabituelle, presque dérangeante.

 _ **-Je te prie de m'excuser, le comportement de cette femme est…**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ce n'est rien.**_ Le tutoiement était vraiment étrange.

Elle insista :

 _ **-Ce n'est pas rien, ce qu'elle a dit, ce qu'elle a dit à Kal est…**_

 _ **-Ce que pense cette femme ne me fait ni chaud ni froid et Kal n'aura en sortant d'ici que le souvenir des vêtements et du goûter qu'il va engloutir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Vraiment.**_

Tu la regardas dans les yeux pour donner plus de forces à tes mots. Son cœur s'emballa encore. Tes yeux avaient-ils tant d'effet ? Le moment s'étirait. Tu la quittas des yeux cependant et tu t'éloignas quand tu entendis que la porte était sur le point de s'ouvrir. C'était Siohban. Le regard que lui lança Cat était meurtrier.

 _ **-Emmenez cela dans la salle d'essayage. Et disparaissez.**_

 _ **-Oui, Miss Grant.**_

Elle passa rapidement devant vous. Tu pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de la main de Cat sur ton bras, cela faisait une éternité que personne ne t'avait touché si ce n'est Kal. Quand Siohban repassa, elle se fit aussi discrète que possible. Tu regardas Cat qui était sur le point de parler mais la voix de ton fils l'en empêcha :

 _ **-Mama, je peux manger ta gaufre ?**_

Tu souris et Cat, elle, rit franchement. Son rire était mélodieux, tu l'aimais bien.

 _ **-Allons-y avant que ton goûter te passe sous le nez.**_

Vous entrèrent dans la salle d'essayage. Et tu vis ton garçon avec du sucre autour de la bouche et du chocolat sur le coin des lèvres, mais mis à part ça, il est splendide.

Un pantalon et une chemise qui lui allaient parfaitement et une veste qui soulignait ses épaules.

Tu t'avanças vers lui en lui donnant un mouchoir que tu avais sorti de ton sac et tu récupéra ta gaufre dont il manquait déjà un bout.

 _ **-Désolé, mama, j'avais faim.**_

 _ **-C'est pas grave**_ **.** Tu croquas dans ta gaufre _ **. Tu es tout beau comme ça. C'est ce genre de chose que tu veux porter ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mama. C'est beau, hein. Tu avais aussi ce genre de vêtement, toi ?**_

 _ **-Non, mon grand. Je suis une fille et puis c'était un autre temps, une autre planète presque. Tu sais ?**_

Tu insista sur le "Tu sais", pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi tu n'avais pas ce genre de vêtement. Il acquiesça, mais sa petite frimousse était un peu triste.

 _ **-Oh, alors j'aurai pas plu à papi et mami.**_

Tu retins ta respiration, ou alors tu n'arrivas plus à respirer un court instant tu n'étais pas sûre... C'était donc pour ça. Les autres personnes dans la pièce se taisaient, visiblement gênés. Tu t'approchas de ton fils et lui murmura :

 _ **-Tu aurais été leur prince, le prince de la maison El. Que tu sois vêtu comme ça ou comme en arrivant, tu aurais été leur prince, leur Kal, leur Kal El, héritier des El. N'en doute pas. Jamais. D'accord. Je pense qu'ils t'auraient trouvé sublime, dans ses tenues. Je te le promets, ils t'auraient trouvé magnifique, toute la maison El t'aurait trouvé tellement beau. Lara t'aurait fait un poème qui décrirait ta beauté dans cette tenue, Astra t'aurait parlé des avantages et des inconvénients de ta tenue pour le combat, Non et Jor t'auraient proposé des améliorations avec leurs gadgets, Zor et Astra t'auraient sans doute pris en photo sous tout les angles...**_ Merde, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais tout ça, il n'aurait jamais une grande et aimante famille, parce qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de Maison El. Mais Kal ne vit pas mes larmes et il était tout content. Son sourire était bien plus puissante que n'importe quel étoile jaune.

 _ **-D'accord, mama. Dis, je peux encore avoir un bout de ta gaufre ?**_

Tu soupiras en chassant tes larmes, repenser à tes parents et à tes oncles et tantes t'avait de toute manière coupé l'appétit. Tu hochas la tête. Tu t'éloignas un peu et Adam essaya de négocier un bout de ta gaufre avec Kal. Tu soupiras encore. Tu bus une longue gorgée de ton capuccino et tu fermas les yeux, pour effacer les images la mort de Jor, la capture de Non et de l'exécution publique de ta mère, sous tes yeux…

 _ **-Miss?**_

Tu ouvris les yeux. Mégane et Cat étaient devant toi, tu leur fis ton meilleur faux sourire, mais aucune des deux étaient dupes

 _ **-Alors, mon garçon as-t-il refait sa garde-robe ?**_

Le changement de sujet se fit dans un accord tacite.

 _ **-En fait, oui. J'ai pris ses mesures et il y a une dizaine de chemise, qui lui plaisent. Et pas mal de pantalon et de veste. Les chaussures également et bien sûr, des vêtements de nuit. Il y a aussi du linge de corps. Nous avons aussi une gamme de vêtement de sport. Car il fait visiblement beaucoup d'exercice.**_

 _ **-Oui, avec mama on vole euh je veux dire…**_

 _ **-on vole tellement on court. Il faut bien consommer tout ce qu'on mange. Le sport est le prix à payer pour les gloutons, n'est-ce pas, Kal ?**_ je rattrapai sa bêtise, facilement.

 _ **-Oui, oui.**_ L'air embarrassé de Kal est plus amusant qu'intriguant pour les deux autres femmes.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, tu achetas la nouvelle garde-robe de Kal, le prix te fit soupirer, mais ce n'était pas alarmant. Le tout sera livré chez toi, en la fin de semaine.

()()()

Malheureusement pour toi, il n'était que 17h, et comme l'avait dit Cat, il restait amplement assez de temps pour s'occuper de toi. Tu aimerais t'envoler loin d'ici. Est-ce que supplier un _sacré_ de t'emmener loin de ce traquenard fonctionnerait ? tu avais des doutes mais tu étais désespérée. La mort dans l'âme, tu te retrouvas dans un magasin de haute couture pour femme. Tu avais très envie de fuir. En entrant, tu juras tout bas, pas suffisamment bas, car Kal te regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés, voir accusateur.

Cat exigea qu'on s'occupe de vous immédiatement et une flopée de vendeuses se précipita. Cat lança des indications que tu ne compris pas vraiment en te montrant d'un mouvement du menton.

Les vendeuses se dispersèrent dans le magasin pour faire dieu sait quoi et Cat vous guida vers une salle.

 _ **-Dîtes, Madame Grant…**_

 _ **-Ne s'était-on pas mis d'accord sur le tutoiement et les prénoms ? Enfin, moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille.**_

 _ **-Kryptel.**_ Kal dit ça avec entrain, en appuyant bien trop sur le El _ **. C'est notre nom de famille. C'est cool, hein. Même si Grant, c'est classe aussi.**_

 _ **-Kara Kryptel et Kal Kryptel.**_ Vos noms roulent dans la bouche de Cat, comme si elle testait les sons. _**C'est charmant.  
**_ Elle avait dit ça pour Kal, qui tout content alla s'assoir avec Adam dans un coin visiblement fait pour les observateurs. Cat se rapprocha... _**Les "K" étaient en promotion ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il l'était.**_ Tu refusas de rougir, mais ce fut un échec cuisant si l'on prenait en compte le sourire satisfait de Cat... Changement de sujet, tu avais besoin d'un changement de sujet... Ah oui, les fringes... _ **Donc, dis-moi, Cat, par rapport aux vêtements, tu as choisi quel type de…**_

Avant que tu puisses finir ta phrase, une dizaine de vendeuses arrivèrent chargées de robe, de jupe, de pantalon, de chemisier, de collant et de chaussures. _Oh, par Zoa, tuez-moi._

Pendant plus de deux heures, tu essayas des vêtements.

Et Kal, ce petit traitre, ne fit rien pour t'aider.

 _« Ça serait pas mieux en rouge, mama »_

 _« Tu essaies avec les chaussures noires, mama »_

 _« Tu crois que c'est plus joli avec une veste rouge ou noire, mama »_

Tu avais donné naissance à ton propre tortionnaire.

Et Adam n'était pas mieux.

 _« Dis, Kara, la robe là je suis sûre que ça t'irait bien ? »_

 _« Dis, Kara, tu portes pas de talons d'habitude ? »_

 _« Dis, Kara,… »_

Et Cat, tu voyais à son air de triomphe qu'elle passait un bon moment à te torturer. Ses petits commentaires entrainaient souvent un essayage supplémentaire.

Le regard qu'elle avait sur toi était foutrement perturbant. Son petit cœur d'humaine avait eu des accélérations et des ratés, tu t'étais demandée si elle allait survivre à ta séance d'essayage… La robe dos nu avait eu un effet particulièrement audible pour toi, Kal lui ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de chose.

Bien sûr, tu savais à quoi tu ressemblais, le soleil jaune avait eu un effet plus que visible. Même si ta croissance était achevée depuis longtemps, tu avais pris 10 cm, pour atteindre 1m77. Tu étais grande, fine et athlétique, tu savais que tu correspondais aux critères de beauté de cette planète. Tu avais vu le plaisir qu'avait eu les vendeuses d'avoir une cliente qui était presque faite pour les vêtements qu'elles vendaient…

Au bout de ce qui te sembla une éternité, la séance s'acheva. Tu réglas l'addition avec reconnaissance, comme si tu payais pour sortir de prison.

Quand tu fus dehors au soleil et enfin libre, tu lâchas un petit son de contentement, qui fit de nouveau accélérer le cœur de Cat. Tu aimais bien avoir ce pouvoir.

()()()

Mais Cat s'était éloignée pour regarder son téléphone. Il était 18h45. Tu hésitais à inviter Cat et Adam à manger à la maison avec vous. Car, par Rao, il était hors de question que tu ailles dans un restaurant… mais tu savais que Kal n'allait pas vouloir lâcher son nouvel ami…

 _ **-Mama, dis-tu écoute ?**_

 _ **-Non, je n'ai pas écouté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **-J'ai faim et Adam a dit que souvent après le shopping, ils vont dans un restaurant pas loin et…**_

 _ **-Par Zoa, Kal non. Aie pitié de moi et…**_

Mais visiblement, ton fils avait décidé de m'achever à coup de bouille suppliante et de yeux de chien battus...

 _ **-Mama, je suis jamais allé dans un restaurant, s'il te plait ?**_

Et Adam s'y mit aussitôt :

 _ **-Le restaurant est vraiment bien, promis et…**_

Le retour de sa mère règlerait l'affaire, enfin tu l'espérais. Car en vue de sa démarche contrariée, tu avais espéré qu'elle soit obligée de rentrer rapidement… Mais tu n'avais clairement pas de chance.

 _ **-Nos plans pour la soirée sont tombés à l'eau, ta grand-mère est occupée et ton père travaille, désolé Adam. J'en ai profité pour appeler notre restaurant post-shopping et il y a une table pour 4 de disponible, ça vous dit ? J'invite.**_

Tu t'étais dit que tu devais être maudite, que tu avais dû contrarier Rao et qu'il s'était désintéressé de toi et que Zoa avait décidé de te faire souffrir avant de t'achever.

La tête d'Adam et celle de Kal mais aussi le faux air indifférent de Cat t'avait eu, tu avais complètement cédé encore pour la centième fois de la journée.

Et tu avais diné dans un restaurant pas aussi chic que tu l'avais craint.

Kal était ravi. Il n'avait fait que parler. De tout et de n'importe quoi. De son jeu vidéo préféré, de son jeu de société préféré, de son livre préféré, de son Disney préféré, de sa pizza préférée, de sa glace préférée, de sa couleur préférée et de tout ce qu'il aimait. Adam avait fait de même et Rao avait eu pitié tu n'avais presque pas dû prendre la parole. Le regard de Cat sur toi était pourtant inquisiteur, tu voyais la femme d'affaire, mais aussi la journaliste derrière son visage affable de mère. Comme de rien, elle avait demandé ce que tu faisais dans la vie. Tu avais éludé. Ton fils, ce traître, avait affirmé que tu ne sortais jamais et que tu travaillais à la maison. Selon ses dires, vous ne sortiez presque jamais, vous passiez votre temps à jouer à des jeux, regarder des films et à manger des pizzas. Selon lui, il se couchait à des heures indues et mangeait n'importe quoi. Les yeux de Cat s'étaient rétrécis, en entendant les habitudes alimentaires et quotidiennes de Kal. Elle avait presque un air choqué, alors qu'Adam lui aurait voulu être à la place de Kal. Tu estimais qu'un humain moyen avec votre mode de vie, mourrait avant ces vingt ans d'obésité malsaine.

Elle avait semblé vouloir donner son avis, mais Kal et Adam exigèrent un dessert et tu fus sauvée par un débat sur la meilleure pâtisserie entre une tarte tatin et un fondant au chocolat. Finalement, les garçons partagèrent et toi tu pris une part de fraisier. Cat ne prit rien, « _juste un déca, merci_ » avait-elle dit. Comme horrifier de la quantité de nourriture que vous aviez avalée, toi, Kal et Adam.

Quand vous vous aviez quitté le restaurant, tu avais proposé de payer ta part et celle de Kal mais elle t'avait fait un regard de défi, en te regardant droit dans les yeux, en donnant sa carte. Et vous étiez sortis, les garçons étaient déjà plus calmes et avant que le taxi ne se gare devant ton appartement, tu avais un poids mort dans les bras.

()()()

Quand enfin tu avais pu t'écrouler sur ton lit, tu avais pensé que c'était la journée la plus humaine que tu n'avais jamais vécu sur Terre. Peut-être que revoir, les Grant seraient bien pour Kal, qu'il s'habitue aux humains avant l'école. Et tu te dis que les revoir ne pourrait pas faire de mal, et cette décision n'avait rien à voir avec les yeux pétillants et défiants de Cat Grant. Non aucun rapport.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alors ? des commentaires ?

Pour info, Rao est comme dans la série le dieu de la vie, du soleil et tout et tout. et Zoa est de mon invention, elle est son inverse. Dieu de la mort et tout et tout.


	5. Chapter 5-CatCo (première partie)

PDV KARA

Chapitre 5 – La Terre (2005) CatCo (première partie)

()()()

Bon, c'était officiel, Kal avait un ami. Tu ne détestais pas l'idée, non pas vraiment, c'était juste que tu avais peur que votre secret soit découvert. Il était plus facile de se cacher et de tromper votre entourage quand cet entourage n'existait pas et que les humains ne faisaient que vous croiser dans la rue.

Mais Adam et Cat, eux, ils ne faisaient pas que vous croisiez. Ils venaient chez toi et vous alliez à des endroits remplis d'humains avec eux. Ton existence à toi et Kal était en train d'être bien plus visible.

Ça te terrifiait. Surtout que Cat était Cat Grant, la reine des médias…

Mais ça rendait Kal tellement heureux, tellement épanoui. Tu savais que tu devais accepter le risque et le minimiser. Tu savais que si Kal s'habituait à faire l'humain avec Adam et Cat, il serait bien moins susceptible de faire une erreur quand il irait à l'école. Tu le savais mais tu avais du mal à l'accepter. Et ton cœur s'arrêtait à chaque fois que tu remarquais ses pieds décoller du sol de quelques millimètres.

Adam avait demandé un appareil photo à sa mère, un de ses appareils numériques que faisaient rage en ce moment, et il vous mitraillait avec enthousiasme. Kal adorait ça. Il adorait les photos, il t'avait demandé d'avoir un appareil photo aussi, mais tu ne voulais pas qu'il prenne en photo les moments où vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs. Quand il racontait ses exploits contre les guépards, ou ses batailles contre les ours polaires, tu pouvais faire un sourire et hausser les épaules pour faire comme si l'imagination de ton fils était adorable. Mais s'il avait des photos, s'il voulait montrer ces photos, autant dire que votre couverture allait vite sauter. Non, qu'Adam prenne des photos des activités normales, humaines que vous faisiez tous ensemble, ça, ça allait, mais que Kal prenne une photo de toi en train de voler ou de lui. Ça, ça n'allait pas.

Alors tu avais dit non à Kal, en lui expliquant plus tard à la maison pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir d'appareil photo, mais que tu ferais en sorte de récupérer les photos qu'allaient prendre Adam. Kal avait beaucoup argumenter, avait beaucoup boudé, mais finalement avait accepté bon gré malgré de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo.

Alors tu avais récupéré des centaines de photos de votre visite au _Musée de l'Aviation et de l'Espace_ de National City. Là, ça avait été une quasi-catastrophe et tu avais pratiquement eu une crise cardiaque à chaque bourde de Kal. Comme quoi la Terre était un belle que ça et bien moins ronde… Comme quoi les vaisseaux ressemblaient à des carcasses pas très solides… qu'il fallait être fou pour aller dans l'espace là-dedans… Tu avais ri et tu avais décoiffé les cheveux de Kal en lui faisant les gros yeux, en lui murmurant trop doucement pour les oreilles humaines, qu'il devait cesser de faire de commentaire désobligeant sur la technologie spatiale des humains. Il avait fait la moue, en murmurant que notre vaisseau été beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus grand et tellement plus intelligent. Tu avais souri, en lui disant d'être gentil et de faire attention. Adam avait dit qu'il voulait être astronaute et Kal lui avait promis de lui faire visiter notre vaisseau… et tu avais grimacé… Cat te regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs, et ça n'était pas bon du tout.

Oh, et il y avait eu le zoo, avec des centaines de photos aussi où Kal faisait la tête. Et ça, ça avait été absolument horrible. Tu avais fait le tour de la Terre plusieurs fois avec Kal et vous aviez vu plus de merveille que l'homme ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Kal adorait ça. Voler de nuit et passez chaque journée dans une ville différente. Il adorait ça et toi ça te permettait de faire quelques reportages pour CatCo. Mais que Kal fasse un scandale en voyant des animaux en cage, ça, ça avait été une catastrophe. Tu avais presque vu ses yeux se colorer de rouge comme si sa vision thermique allait découper les barreaux pour libérer les pauvres bêtes. Et il avait légèrement tordu des barreaux dans l'idée de rendre leur liberté à des gorilles d'Amazonie. Une vraie catastrophe. Kal avait boudé toute l'après-midi en marmonnant que les humains été barbares. Et il avait fallu un nombre de glace impressionnante pour le rendre de bonne humeur. Donc le zoo c'était fini, plus jamais, jamais.

Ça avait été une catastrophe.

()()()

Et maintenant, tu te retrouvais avec Kal et Adam, dans un ascenseur, Kal aimait les ascenseurs maintenant, pas autant qu'être dans tes bras alors que tu voletais presque au-dessus des marches, mais il ne les détestait plus, grâce à Adam, donc, toi, Adam et Kal étiez dans un ascenseur, enfin plus exactement dans l'ascenseur privé de Cat, au travail de Cat, pour qu'Adam vous montre où sa maman travaillait.

()()()

Tu avais envie de te jeter sous une voiture quand tu avais vu l'immeuble et là tu avais envie de t'enfuir à tire d'aile par la trappe de sécurité de l'ascenseur. Tu n'aimais pas ça. Tu n'aimais pas du tout ça. Etre proche des humains. Tu n'aimais pas être lié à eux.

En fait, tu avais espéré toujours rester en retrait. Mais tu aurais dû savoir qu'avec un fils comme Kal qui était désespérément sociable, gentil et solaire si l'on peut dire, c'était mission impossible. Il te faisait penser à Lara, cette capacité à communiquer et à réussir à mettre à l'aise les autres. Tu étais comme ça avant… Enfin, tu aurais dû savoir qu'il allait ramener des humains et qu'avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus, il allait vouloir les adopter et t'obliger à faire de même.

Et par Zoa, il avait adopté les Grant et les Grant l'avaient adopté. Car comme ils le répétaient sans cesse, Adam et Kal était « comme des jumeaux, comme des frères ».

En fait, tu savais que Kal appelait Adam _frérot_ et qu'Adam faisait de même… Malgré leur différence physique, Kal était plus grand et fort, et ses cheveux étaient noirs, alors qu'Adam était plus malingre et avait les cheveux bruns, ils avaient décidé d'être jumeaux et ils y mettaient le paquet, bon, les vêtements assortis ça allait, mais Kal avait littéralement massacré ses cheveux en essayant de se faire une coupe comme Adam, tu n'avais pas autant ri depuis une éternité en voyant les cheveux inégales de Kal. Tu regrettais presque de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo… Enfin bref, Kal avait eu les larmes aux yeux alors tu avais cessé de rire… Tu avais appelé Cat, enfin le bureau de Cat, ça avait mis exactement quatre minutes et cinquante-sept secondes avant que ton appel soit transmis à Cat, et grâce à ton ouïe tu savais que ce fut le temps pour que l'assistante dise à Cat que tu étais en ligne, Cat fit sortir au pas de course tout le monde de son bureau en affirmant avoir mieux à faire que de regarder les épreuves _lamentables_ de la semaine et qu'elle décroche.

Tu avais expliqué le problème et Cat avait ri, comme toi un instant plus tôt et Kal avait entendu et était allé bouder dans sa chambre en grommelant. Cat avait littéralement éclaté de rire dans son bureau, un vrai rire, pas sarcastique, pas moqueur, pas froid, non un vrai rire et tu avais entendu le silence se faire à l'étage de Cat, parce que Cat laissait la plupart du temps la porte ouverte selon les dires d'Adam. Ça t'avait fait sourire, comme si ces employés étaient véritablement convaincus que Cat était une sorte de robot fait pour les torturer… Et pas un humain avec un peu trop de problème de reconnaissance, de confiance et sans doute d'abandon…

Non, Cat était plutôt comme Alura et Astra, deux modèles de professionnalisme presque effrayants mais des Kryptonniennes au cœur immense dès qu'elles n'étaient plus au travail. Jeune, tu avais souvent été étonnée de voir les gens se raidir et saluer respectueusement ta mère et sa sœur.

Mais Cat te coupa dans ta nostalgie alors qu'elle calmait son fou rire, pour demander le niveau de la catastrophe. Tu avais affirmé que c'était un DefCon 2, une alerte de niveau nucléaire parce que c'était comme si Kal s'était versé du désherbant sur les cheveux mais pas partout, ce qui avait encore fait rire Cat. Même au téléphone, tu aimais vraiment son rire, son vrai rire franc et sincère, tu aimais aussi ses autres rires, mais son vrai rire de joie était le plus agréable à ton oreille. Kal s'était indigné de ta comparaison avec le désherbant et tu lui avais crié de se re-regarder dans la glace… Cat avait alors demandé avec une voix soudainement plus chaude, _ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi ?_ Son intonation t'avait fait frissonné, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas devant toi. Tu avais bafouillé, tu ne bafouillais que quand tu parlais à Cat, de toute façon pas que tu es beaucoup d'amis avec qui parler et bafouiller. Donc tu avais bafouillé que puisque Kal était déterminé à se faire la même coupe qu'Adam, il fallait peut-être l'amener chez le même coiffeur…

Il y avait eu un silence, tu n'entendais que la respiration de Cat et les rumeurs des employés de Cat qui étaient retournés plus ou moins au travail après le fou rire de leur patronne. Et là, tu savais ce que Cat allait exiger, elle te faisait souvent le coup. Elle reprenait soudainement son allure de femme d'affaire et de requin des médias et elle te demandait une contrepartie, qui n'avait d'autre but que de t'ennuyer et de la distraire… et ça n'avait pas louper.

Elle avait exigé que tu _rafraichisses_ ta coupe et que tu en profites pour emmener Adam et Kal. Et bien sûr, elle avait des arguments convaincants, comme le fait que si Kal avait bien une tête Defcon 2, alors il ne pourrait plus avoir la coupe _sophistiquée_ d'Adam et il fallait donc que tu emmènes Adam avec toi, et que les garçons choisissent une nouvelle coupe ensemble. Ça t'avait fait grincer des dents. Et elle avait continué sur le fait que si elle ne passait pas elle-même, tu étais certaine qu'elle allait juste donner l'ordre à sa secrétaire de le faire, un coup de fil à son institut de beauté, ne pouvait-elle pas dire salon de coiffure comme tous les humains de cette foutue planète, tu n'obtiendrais jamais de rendez-vous et que tu devais en profiter, et tu te disais qu'elle en profitait, pour changer un peu ta coupe. Tu avais tenté de négocier, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Super-force ou non, Cat Grant te battait souvent à plate couture. Et tu trouvais ça injuste… Mais, tu avais emmené les garçons au salon, et Adam avait été reçu comme un petit roi et il avait présenté Kal comme son nouveau frère ce qui avait fait tiqué et murmuré l'ensemble du salon… Tu entendais des clientes et des employés se demander si Cat Grant avait adopté en cachette un enfant, et alors que l'attention de la coiffeuse se portait sur Kal, qui enleva sa casquette, elle avait eu un hoquet d'horreur et avait fait s'assoir Kal sur un fauteuil et lui avait présenté des coupes… et les garçons avaient choisis _exactement_ la même coupe.

Et Kal t'appela _mama_ et ça fit commérer encore plus. Alors tu expliquas l'air de rien que Kal était ton fils et qu'Adam et lui étaient _si_ amis, qu'ils étaient _comme des frères._ Les gens étaient très dessus de la normalité de la chose. Et alors que tu pensais être sauvé que la nouveauté du frère du fils de Cat Grant serait une bonne distraction, une femme s'approcha de toi en t'invitant à t'assoir. Tu avais grimacé, mais tu avais obtempéré. Il semblait que tu avais eu tort, Cat avait appelé elle-même le salon, pour mieux donner des instructions strictes à ton égard. Tu avais minimisé les dégâts, pas de coloration ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais la coiffeuse te fit un _généreux_ dégradé et avait allégé la masse… Dieu seul sait ce que ça voulait dire. Tu avais patiemment accepté que la coiffeuse passe une demi-heure à tenter de te « cuisiner » sur Cat et ta relation avec elle.

Un interrogatoire en règle selon ton avis… Tu avais hésité à évoquer pour te venger de Cat les soirées pizzas que vous faisiez une fois par semaine, de la glace préférée de Cat, qu'elle pouvait manger par kilo et bien sûr, de ses défaites à Mario Kart. Mais si pour tout autre humain parler de ces choses était tout à fait naturel, pour Cat Grant, révéler ses minuscules détails reviendrait à une trahison. Alors tu te contentas de parler de Kal et Adam. La coiffeuse avait l'air dessus comme toutes les oreilles baladeuses du magasin. Tu étais sortie du magasin et des hommes s'étaient retournés sur ton passage et tu détestais ça, c'était mal poli, très mal poli selon toi. Sur Krypton, ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas… Se retourner pour mieux voir le corps d'une autre personne aurait été d'un très mauvais effet sur Krypton… Cat quand elle était venue cherché Adam, enfin quand elle avait débarqué sans prévenir à 18h30 avec trois immenses pizzas, pour rester dîner avec toi et Kal, elle avait paru très satisfaite de t'avoir fait faire une coupe et elle avait été de bonne humeur toute les soirées, malgré ses trois défaites à Mario Kart.

Mais vers 21h, son portable avait sonné et son sourire avait disparu. Elle était partie en emportant avec elle un Adam assez bougon, parce qu'il voulait faire une soirée pyjama. Les deux jours qui avaient suivi tu n'avais pas vu les Grant, et le troisième, un lundi alors que Cat n'avait pas déposé Adam chez toi, tu avais appelé son bureau. Adam et Cat étaient parti à Paris pour une remise médicale de son époux. Ils étaient revenus que le mercredi. Adam avait été très silencieux les premiers jours et Cat fut d'une humeur massacrante pendant plus d'une semaine après ça.

Donc plus ça allait plus tu passais du temps avec Adam, avec ou sans Cat d'ailleurs. Et tu savais que Cat Grant allait tout faire pour faire plaisir à son fils, et ce qui faisait plaisir à Adam, ces jours-ci, depuis quatre mois en fait, c'était de voir Kal. De le voir tout le temps. En fait, désormais et depuis un mois déjà, Cat déposait Adam en partant au travail et le récupérait le soir, souvent tard.

Et c'était une catastrophe.

Tu n'avais pas compris comment ça c'était produit, mais tu étais la nouvelle baby-sitter d'Adam, enfin la « gouvernante » comme disait Cat. Enfin tu connaissais les étapes qui avait mené à ça, tu savais comment tu t'étais fait avoir, comment vous vous étiez fait avoir, toi et Cat, par des petits manipulateurs en culotte-courte.

Par Roa, ton fils aura ta perte.

Ça avait commencé innocemment. Adam demandant à sa mère de passer un mercredi avec toi et Kal. Chaque semaine au lieu de la baby-sitter à domicile.

Et puis ça avait continué. Kal demandant à voir Adam. Et tu rejoignais la baby-sitter d'Adam au parc. Mais Cat ne pouvant pas rentrer et la baby-sitter devant s'en aller, tu te retrouvais à faire à manger pour vous trois. Une fois ou deux par semaine. Puis de plus en plus. Tu te retrouvais souvent en train de porter un Adam tout endormi jusqu'à la voiture de Cat, qui te remerciait.

Et puis, Adam avait sans doute dit combien il s'amusait avec Kal et toi. Il avait sans doute insisté sur le fait qu'il aimait tellement plus être avec vous qu'avec la baby-sitter. Il avait sans doute insisté sur le fait qu'être avec Kal et toi était beaucoup plus amusant. Et que de toute façon, il était presque tout le temps avec toi et Kal. Et de fait c'était vrai.

Parce qu'en quelques semaines, ces deux petits vauriens, si l'on excluait les sorties que vous faisiez à quatre, avait réussi à se voir au moins trois fois sur les cinq jours de la semaine de travail. En fait, le seul jour où tu n'avais jamais vu Adam était le dimanche. Parce qu'Adam était censé le passer avec son père et sa mère, mais en général, quand tu le voyais le lundi, et tu le voyais souvent/toujours le lundi, pour un tournoi de Mario Kart de 14h à 18h que les garçons avaient mis en place, il racontait sans en avoir l'air que son père n'avait pas été là ou qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un truc amusant… Il avait raconté avoir été au club de golf de son père et avoir tenu le sac pendant que son père jouait, il cachait mal sa colère face à son père totalement incompétent et absent.

Un soir, alors que Cat récupérait Adam pour la quatrième fois de la semaine chez toi, alors que vous étiez jeudi, elle te demanda l'air de rien si les garçons t'empêchaient de travailler, si la présence d'Adam te dérangeait… Tu avais répondu que non, que la présence d'Adam ne te dérangeait pas et… Et tu n'avais rien vu venir quand elle t'avait dit que « pour la stabilité d'Adam et de Kal », il serait mieux qu'elle dépose Adam chez toi tous les jours et que tu sois sa nouvelle « gouvernante ». Tu avais été bouche bée. Cat avait argumenté, comme quoi Adam était déjà chez toi, avec toi et sous ta surveillance les trois quarts du temps, et que cela serait mieux pour les enfants, surtout quand l'école commencerait en septembre prochain. Ces mêmes enfants qui poussaient des cris étouffés de victoire, discrets pour Cat mais audible par toi, parce qu'enfin, ils avaient réussi la mission top secrète « plus de Fanny ». Fanny étant la baby-sitter enfin la gouvernante d'Adam.

Tu n'avais pas compris, mais voilà, tu te retrouvais à être la baby-sitter bénévole d'Adam, car tu ne pouvais décemment pas accepter le salaire que Cat voulait te donner.

Et ça, _**ça**_ , ça avait été une terrible erreur parce que maintenant tu ne pouvais plus t'enfuir. Parce que Cat et Adam allait te chercher, vous chercher toi et Kal. Tu ne pouvais plus mettre le feu et disparaître remonter dans ton vaisseau et te planquer sur Jupiter. Non parce que maintenant, tu devais surveiller Adam, parce que Kal était l'ami d'Adam, et parce qu'Adam avait une mère, tu allais devoir devenir amie avec Cat, en fait selon les critères sociaux de la Terre, tu étais amis avec elle. Tu étais le plus proche de ce que devait être une amie pour Cat Grant, c'est-à-dire une personne en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour te confier son fils. Et elle était ton amie dans le sens où elle était la seule humaine à te connaître, à connaître le peu qui tu acceptais de laisser apparaître. Et pour devenir amie avec quelqu'un, quand on était des adultes compliquées comme avait affirmé Adam d'une voix docte à Kal, il fallait que tu ailles voir où travaillait Cat. Parce qu'à la mission « Plus de Fanny » avait succédé la mission « Amitié maternelle » et tu haïssais ces enfants, parce qu'à cause d'eux, malgré tout ce que tu avais pu faire pour repousser ce moment, tu étais dans l'ascenseur privé de Cat Grant, qui sentait merveilleusement Cat Grant et tu montais les étages vers le bureau de Cat qui avait, selon Adam, une _« vue particulièrement agréable sur la ville_ ». Sa mère devait le dire comme ça.

Ça te fit sourire intérieurement. Tu adorerais entendre Cat dire cela d'une voix snob. Parce que malgré tout, être avec Cat Grant était amusant. Elle était toujours acerbe, sarcastique, toujours exigeante avec elle-même et les autres. Elle était drôle, spirituelle et cultivée. Elle avait une belle âme et un bel esprit, comme l'on disait chez toi. Elle était tendre avec son fils, toujours et le mettait en premier, toujours, malgré son travail, malgré les exigences de sa mère ou celles de son mari. Tu te demandais comment elle faisait pour être une si bonne mère et une si bonne journaliste/éditrice en chef. Tu avais un énorme respect pour ça, parce que toi, tu avais choisi la facilité, si l'on peut dire. Quelques articles, par-ci par-là, mais tu avais choisi ton fils, pas une carrière, parce que clairement ça ne t'intéressait pas. Etre quelqu'un sur Terre, quelqu'un de puissant, de visible, non ça ne t'intéressait pas du tout. Mais Cat Grant semblait avoir quelque chose à prouver aux autres peut-être, mais surtout à elle-même. Elle voulait tout réussir par ses propres moyens et c'était louable et impressionnant. Et tu aimais ça, enfin, tu appréciais ce trait de caractère.

Mais sa capacité à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait sans aucun doute transmise à ton fis, et tu étais là en train de montrer vers son bureau. Adam avait affirmé que ce serait « super trop génial ». De contempler la vue. De savoir à quoi ressemblait le bureau de sa mère. De voir toutes les récompenses de sa mère. Et d'autres trucs… ça faisait trois jours qu'il demandait avec l'aide de Kal, en mode tête de chien battu, d'aller voir sa mère au travail. Et, dans ta faiblesse, tu avais fini par céder.

()()()

Alors que l'ascenseur se stoppait au bon étage avec un petit bruit, tu sentis la main d'Adam se glisser dans la tienne. Ça te fit presque sursauter, mais tu te retins. Tu voyais toujours sa petite tête triste quand tu réagissais mal à son contact.

Tu n'aimais pas la sensation _trop_ chaude, bien plus chaude que celle des Kryptonniens, du toucher des humains. Les humains avaient une température de 37 degrés en gros, les Kryptonniens étaient plus vers les 35… Mais les humains ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte parce que pour leur sensibilité ce n'était rien. Tu avais toujours les mains froides, et Kal aussi. Un trait de famille, tu avais plaisanté avec Cat quand elle t'avait fait la réflexion.

Mais d'abord c'était quoi cette propension à se toucher, les humains étaient affreusement tactiles selon les critères qu'on t'avait appris…

Et Kal prenait les (mauvaises) habitudes humaines.

Et Adam était très tactile, enfin normalement tactile pour un enfant terrien.

Et Cat au début était, grâce soit rendue à Rao pour cela, totalement opposée au contact physique sauf avec son fils. Et ensuite, elle commença à accepter sans sourciller le contact de Kal. En quelques semaines, elle avait eu les mêmes attentions envers Kal qu'envers son fils.

Et puis, elle avait pris ses aises avec toi, et tu savais qu'elle le faisait surtout pour te déranger et te perturber. Elle le faisait surtout quand elle voulait obtenir quelques choses de toi, genre une sortie shopping avec les enfants, genre un restaurant après cette même sortie shopping, ou encore quand elle voulait s'excuser de son arrivée tardive pour récupérer Adam, ou juste pour te faire rougir, parce que tu entendais son cœur humain s'accélérer de plaisir quand tu rougissais à cause d'elle…

Elle te touchait. Et ça _**ça**_ c'était un désastre, complet, total. Un désastre absolu. Et tu n'exagérais qu'à peine.

Parce que Cat avait des gestes maternelles et tendres envers Kal mais envers toi, elle s'amusait à te toucher comme les humains adultes se touchent… Elle jouait avec tes réactions, elle te touchait juste pour te voir sursauter, te voir te retirer.

Parce que quand Cat Grant avait décidé de s'amuser, ça devenait vite critique.

Tu t'en étais rendu compte, alors que vous marchiez au parc. C'était un mois après votre rencontre, et elle frôla ta main avec la sienne, tu avais cru à une erreur, mais ça avait recommencé.

A. Quatre. Reprises.

Et ensuite, elle avait commencé à te toucher l'épaule, la serrer, des gestes normaux pour les humains, mais pas pour toi et pas pour Cat. Ou alors elle te touchait, te caressait presque, le bras ou l'avant-bras pour obtenir ton attention alors qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà. Quotidiennement.

Et il y avait eu la fois où elle t'avait caressé, CARESSÉ, le dos, et tu avais reculé presque trop vite, parce que du point de vue de ton espèce, de ton éducation, faire cela, c'était trop… intime…

Mais Cat n'en savait rien et parce que Cat, inconsciemment ou non, (tu ne savais pas tout à fait la dose de déni que Cat pouvait insuffler à ses actions) mais Cat, mariée et avec un enfant, FLIRTAIT avec toi.

Et malgré tes sursauts, tes fuites, tes regards qui lui disaient inlassablement stop, elle continuait.

Elle t'avait même CÂLINÉ la joue pour te ''consoler'' d'avoir perdu à Mario Kart. Oh, elle faisait ça aussi à Kal et Adam, mais elle avait laissé sa main un peu trop longtemps, elle avait été un peu trop tendre, ses yeux avaient été un peu trop brillants et bien trop dilatés. Et toi, tu avais fui, parce que c'était presque une atteinte à ton intégrité physique pour la bienséance Kryptonnienne, presque comme du harcèlement ou de la pornographie ou une atteinte à la pudeur. Tu ne savais pas trop, mais ça ne se faisait pas, parce que faire ça, se toucher en public c'était quelque chose que seuls les couples faisaient et que Cat était mariée avec un autre et que le mariage était sacré, et qu'elle avait un fils avec son époux. Et ton éducation t'empêchait de trouver cela correcte surtout en présence des enfants, qui de toute façon s'en moquait éperdument puisqu'ils avaient récupéré les manettes. Tu avais fui, dans la cuisine sous prétexte de nettoyer.

Mais Cat t'avait suivi et s'était mise juste un peu trop près de toi pour t'aider. Ce jour-là en partant, elle t'avait EMBRASSÉ sur la joue, pas une bise, non un baiser, encore une fois un peu trop long, un peu trop tendre, parce que tu sentais son cœur battre, parce que tu sentais son exci…

Tu ne voulais même pas y repenser. Ce n'était pas correcte.

Et depuis ce jour, tu avais gardé des distances strictes, tu avais littéralement fait en sorte qu'il y ait les enfants entre vous. Tu t'étais éloigné à chacune de ses tentatives de contact, tu savais que ça la contrariait, que ça l'attristait, mais tu ne pouvais pas gérer ça. Tu ne pouvais pas gérer Cat Grant te touchant et flirtant et te parlant de manière séduisante et t'aguichant. Parce que Roa l'excuse, parce que Matrice ou pas, Cat Grant était magnifique et _sexy_. Et depuis que Cat avait compris que tu n'allais plus la laisser te toucher, comme le disaient impudiquement les humains, elle t'aguichait avec ses regards et ses mouvements félins et ses mots, son intonation… Et c'était presque pire. Presque.

()()()

Voilà,

Des commentaires ?


	6. Chapter 6-CatCo (deuxième partie)

PDV KARA

Chapitre 6 – La Terre (2005) CatCo (deuxième partie)

()()()

Mais là maintenant, alors qu'Adam vous guidait toi et Kal vers le bureau de sa mère, il s'arrêta et il murmura avec dépit :

- **Mon père est là. Il y a son manteau sur le bureau de Charlie.**

 **-Oh…** Kal répondit ça et tu étais assez d'accord. En 4 mois, tu n'avais jamais rencontré Mark Foster et en vue de ce que tu avais compris du personnage, tu ne l'aimais pas. Qu'un père ne rencontre pas la personne qui garde son enfant depuis 1 mois à plein temps, qu'il ne récupère jamais son fils, qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas… Le bon sens de Cat l'avait certainement quitté quand elle avait accepté d'épouser cet homme, mais qu'importe ton avis… Cat était mariée. MARIÉE. Épouse et mère. Il fallait que tu te mettes ça dans la tête. **Mama…**

Tu regardas Kal et tu suivis son regard avec ta vision à rayon-X. Tu voyais bien que la conversation entre Cat et son époux n'avait rien d'amical. Tu grinçais de dents, tu avais envie de dire à Kal de ne pas faire ça, ne pas regarder à travers les murs mais... Tu ne voulais pas écouter, vraiment pas, mais alors tu entendis sortir de la bouche de Mark, « **tu veux encore t'en prendre une ou quoi ?** ». Tu te raidis et Kal tourna vers toi des yeux inquiets et peureux. Adam, inconscient de tout ça, alors que toi, tu te demandais, si Marx avait déjà levé la main sur Adam, commença à dire :

 **-Je pense que je vais entrer et…**

Mais tu coupas Adam.

 **-Non, je vais y aller. Restez là, soyez sages, j'envoie Charline vous surveiller.** Tu t'avanças et alors que Charline, l'assistante de Cat, que Cat s'astreignait à continuer à appeler Charlotte ou autres, pour des raisons qui t'étaient obscures, se levait dans le clair objectif de t'arrêter. Tu lui souris. **Bonjour, Charline, je suis Kara,** elle te regarda avec un peu de surprise et de suspicion. **Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous voir en face. Ravie de vous rencontrer.** Tu ne lui serras pas la main, te contentant d'un signe de la main et d'un hochement de tête amical.

- **Oh, oui, bonjour, Kara… je ne pense pas que Cat veuille être…**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en prend l'entière responsabilité.** Tu la regardas dans les yeux pour bien te faire comprendre, pour montrer ta sincérité et ta détermination. **Tu veux bien emmener les garçons à la cafétéria je suis sûre que tu pourrais leur trouver un truc à grignoter. Je te retrouve là-bas. D'accord ?**

 **-Mais, je…**

Mais il y eu un bruit de choc dans le bureau, une main qui trouve une joue, violemment douloureusement. Alors tu ne laissas pas finir Charline et tu entras dans le bureau et tu refermas la porte derrière toi, suffisamment violemment pour que les deux humains sursautent et s'immobilisent. Cat était acculée contre son bureau, le haut de sa robe était déchiré, laissant voir un soutien-gorge qui cachait une poitrine ferme, elle était prisonnière entre le bois verni et le corps de son mari. Elle avait la joue cramoisie et une main menaçante lui enserrait le cou. Tu voyais l'autre main de l'homme glisser honteusement entre les cuisses de Cat, voulant lui retirer sa culotte. Tu étais concentrée sur Cat, mais maintenant que tu faisais un peu plus attention à l'homme, tu remarquas que tu avais une impudique vue de son postérieur et que son pantalon et son caleçon étaient sur ses chevilles.

Et tu le sentis. L'alcool. Cet humain puait l'alcool. Malgré la situation, Marx eut le culot de dire :

- **C'est qui cette bimbo ? T'en veux aussi ? Attend que je finisse Cat ou casses-toi ! Putain, c'est dingue, on peut même pas baiser tranquillement sa femme…** Et là tu l'avais coupé, assez violemment. Tu l'avais coupé en attrapant sa nuque et en le poussant le moins fort possible dans un coin de la pièce. Du fait de son pantalon et de son état, il tomba lourdement au sol. Toi, tu regardais Cat dans les yeux, et ce que tu vis ne te plaisait pas. Il y avait de la résignation et de la peur et de la colère et… et de l'habitude… Tes yeux quittèrent ceux de Cat, quand l'humain pathétique se remit debout en essayant de relever son pantalon et parla encore. **Tu te prends, pour qui, salope ! Tu dégages !** Mais tu l'ignoras. Et avec ta vision, tu regardas Cat, le corps de Cat. Tu ne te l'étais jamais permis avant. Et tu vis des contusions...Tu t'approchas de Cat et retiras ta veste pour lui permettre de se couvrir. De ton nouveau point de vue, tu vis son ventre et les bleus et les traces de coup qui le couvraient. Tu serras les dents. Cat tenta de parler, de se justifier, de s'expliquer ou de juste éclater en sanglot… mais la voix du pauvre type l'en empêcha et elle sursauta et ses yeux se remplirent de peur. **Cat, Cat, ordonnes à cette pute de se casser, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Tu vas le regretter amèrement. Et toi, pauvre pute, je te jure que je vais faire de ta vie un…** Pendant ses pitoyables paroles, tu t'étais encore rapprochée de Cat, tu ne touchais jamais personne, tu n'initiais jamais le contact avec aucun humain, jamais. Mais là, tu portas ta main vers le visage de Cat et tu caressas sa joue meurtrie. Cat te regardait avec surprise et reconnaissance… **enfer. Putain, tu vas te casser, Salope !**

Cette fois, tu te tournas vers lui, alors que Cat tressaillait devant la violence de son ton. Ta main toujours caressant la joue de Cat, tu demandas à Cat en regardant son époux.

- **A-t-il déjà porter la main sur Adam ?**

 **-Non,** c'était un murmure. Roa soit loué, cet homme n'aurait pas survécu sinon.

 **-Est-ce la première fois qu'il te frappe ?**

A ça, Marc s'avança en essayant d'être menaçant.

 **-Cat, tu la fermes et toi, tu vas…** Il leva la main, cependant, dans un mouvement rapide mais pas inhumainement rapide, tu lui attrapas la gorge pour le faire taire, il se débattit totalement vainement, mais tu serras plus fort pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il devrait se calmer, se taire et se faire tout petit s'il ne voulait pas que tu l'étrangle.

 **-Alors ? Cat ? Est-ce la première fois ?**

 **-Non.** Cat sembla répondre à contrecœur, visiblement honteuse d'être si faible.

 **-Est-ce sa première tentative de viol ou la première fois qu'il te viole ?**

Le cœur de Cat s'accéléra à la question. Mais elle répondit quand même.

 **-Non.**

Tu resserras ta main et Marx fit un petit couinement de douleur très satisfaisant de ton point de vue.

Tu réfléchissais vite, tu avais une forte envie de le balancer par le balcon, dont la vue était très belle soit disant passant, Adam avait raison. Tu te rendis compte que Cat te parlait. Tu te reconcentras sur elle.

- **... vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça et…**

Mais elle mentait, tu le savais, elle le savait, Mark le savait lui-aussi. Et tu ne la laissas pas finir, tu savais que tu outrepassais les limites que tu t'étais imposée mais il était hors de question que tu fermes les yeux.

- **Tu vas divorcer à l'amiable, laisser la garde exclusive en abandonnant tes droits sur Adam, et tu vas quitter le pays. Tu as compris ?** Marx te regardait avec terreur, et tu te rendis compte que son doute il manquait un peu de sang pour que son cerveau soit vraiment apte à comprendre tes paroles. Tu desserras ta prise en le poussant pas trop fort pour le faire reculer mais pas tomber. **Tu as compris ?**

 **-Vas te faire foutre ! Je vais te détruire pour ça et…**

Tu le rattrapas à la gorge et malgré ses ruades tu l'amenas sur le balcon privé de Cat et tu le penchas dans le vide. Tu tenais son bras et tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas en train de faire une chute mortelle.

 **-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris.** Juste pour l'entendre crier, tu le penchas encore un peu plus. **C'est soit ça, soit je te laisse tomber. Et tu ressembleras à une magnifique éclaboussure de sang et d'os sur le trottoir. T'en penses quoi ?**

 **-Tu ne ferras pas ça, tu…**

 **-Oh… Avec les coups que Cat a sur le corps, son état physique, ton passif et surtout ton état d'ivresse, on peut inventer une histoire potable. Genre, tu étais en colère tu as attaqué Cat et je t'ai repoussé et avec la poussée d'adrénaline, je t'ai poussé trop fort et tu es tombée. Homicide involontaire, 6 mois avec sursis… T'en penses quoi Cat ? Tu préfères qu'il meure ? Moi ça me va aussi…** Et tu le penchas un peu plus et son cri de terreur était une douce musique pour toi… Cat, qui était au seuil des portes vitrées, te regardait avec… c'était un mélange d'effroi et de gratitude, et aussi un peu d'amusement. Elle reprenait du poil de la bête… Bien.

 **-Cat, je t'ordonne dire à cette tarée de...**

 **-Tu n'as rien à ordonner ! Shadadaqq !** L'insulte Kryptonnienne t'avait échappée mais qu'importe à cet instant. **Cat, tu veux que je le lâche ?**

 **-Je voudrais.** Silence. **Mais, ce n'est pas… bien…** Elle dit ça à contre cœur, encore.

 **-Donc le divorce, la garde exclusive d'Adam et il quitte le pays. Et tu veux que je le cogne aussi ? Et que je lui arrache ce qui lui sert de virilité ? Ou…** Encore ce regard. Cat te regarde comme si elle te découvrait. Et toi tu avais une terrible envie d'écrabouiller cette homme, encore et encore avec tes poings. Elle te coupa dans ta divagation de violence et de sévices corporels.

- **Non, non…** Elle sembla avoir un peu peur de ta violence contenue alors tu te calmas. Et tu essayas de reprendre tes esprits.

- **Okay, okay. Donc, Marc Foster, divorce à l'amiable, abandon de tes droits paternels et, je te laisse trois mois pour quitter le pays. Tu as compris ?**

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à faire ça ?**

Tu lui fais un sourire mauvais, très mauvais. Le sourire qu'Astra faisait aux jeunes recrus trop prétentieuses. Un sourire qui disait tu vas avoir mal. Et ça ne manqua pas. Son cœur s'accéléra de peur. Tu t'approchas de ton oreille et tu lui murmuras :

- **Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien saisi à qui tu as à faire…** Tu le lâchas brusquement mais à la dernière seconde tu rattrapas sa jambe, il criait et une fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne tombait pas, tu parlas encore. **Tu penses que ça me gêne que tu meures. Non pas du tout, je n'accorde aucune importance à ta vie, aucune. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis dans la semaine, JE fais en sorte que tu meures,** tu le remontas en mimant quelques difficultés quand même, puis une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, tu le frappas au ventre il tomba à genoux, le souffle court, **douloureusement et lentement.** Et là, tu le giflas tellement doucement de ton point de vue, mais il s'écroula par terre, **c'est moins drôle quand c'est toi qu'on cogne, n'est-ce-pas ?** Tu le relevas sans aucune douceur, tu vis sa peur dans son regard, cette peur que tu avais tout fait pour ne pas inspirer aux humains, pour ne pas qu'ils te voient, toi et ton fils, comme une menace. Et sa peur avait un goût particulièrement jouissif en cet instant. Mais le cœur tambourinant de Cat te fit te calmer. **Et, là tout de suite, tu vas prendre tes affaires et tu vas quitter l'appartement de Cat. A 19h, je veux que tu sois partie. Et les seules fois, où tu verras Cat ou Adam ça sera en la présence de son avocat, car si ce n'est pas le cas, je te promets sur tous les dieux de cette planète que je vais te faire terriblement mal. Tu as compris ?** Il hocha la tête, et tu lui repris par la gorge et tu l'approchas de toi. Tu sentis sa respiration alcoolisée contre tes lèvres, et tu répètas avec une voix bien plus menaçante : **Tu. As. Compris ?**

- **Oui.** Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais tu savais qu'il allait obéir, ces hommes-là n'étaient que des lâches de toutes façons.

()()()

Tu utilisas ta vision pour t'assurer que les enfants et Charline n'étaient pas sur le chemin de la sortie de Marx et tu le repoussas vers l'intérieur du bureau de Cat, vers la sortie. Il comprit très bien le message et il déguerpit. Tu suivis sa fuite avec un certain plaisir.

C'était un silence assourdissant qui prenait maintenant place dans le bureau, enfin, si l'on excluait le battement de cœur chaotique de Cat et sa respiration difficile. Tu la regardas, sans savoir quoi faire. Fallait-il que tu la prennes dans tes bras ? Non, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle voulait… Alors tu la dépassas et tu regardas un peu partout dans son bureau pour trouver ce que tu cherchais, c'est-à-dire des vêtements que tu savais que Cat entreposait dans son bureau car parfois, tu remarquais qu'elle changeait de tenue dans la journée et une bouteille d'alcool fort que Cat devait avoir quelque part. Tu trouvas les vêtements dans la petite salle de bain privée de Cat, où il y avait une toilette, un lavabo, un miroir, une douche et une étagère avec des vêtements et des produits de beauté. Donc tu avais trouvé les vêtements il ne te manquait plus que la bouteille d'alcool que tu repéras dans le tiroir droit de son bureau. Typique.

Tu te tournas vers Cat, visiblement en état de choc, et tu attrapas doucement sa main pour la diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle te laissa faire, tu la fis entrer, et très doucement tu lui dis de prendre son temps, de se changer et tout, elle te regarda alors que tu quittais la pièce et que tu refermais doucement la porte. Tu l'entendis prendre une douche et doucement sangloter, et tu l'entendis se reprendre et s'habiller, se remaquiller et finalement sortir. Toi, tu avais préparé un verre de bourbon pour elle sur le côté de son bureau, qu'elle prit immédiatement après s'être assise. Tu savais qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'en parler, alors tu avais écrit ce que tu avais trouvé pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Le meilleur avocat de divorce de la ville, un détective privée compétent, une agence de sécurité pour elle et Adam et une entreprise pour faire changer et mettre des dispositifs de sécurité dans leur appartement.

Tu étais restée silencieuse, invisible presque, alors qu'elle passait quelques coups de fil…

()()()

Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers toi, et sa voix était _presque_ comme à l'accoutumée. Moqueuse, légère, magnifique.

- **Tu ne cherches pas un poste d'assistante, par hasard ?**

 **-Non, je suis déjà** _ **gouvernante**_ **.** Tu avais dit ça avec le ton snob que Cat utilisait habituellement. Ça l'avait fait sourire, puis il y avait encore eu un silence.

Cat avait les yeux fermés. Et elle avait murmuré.

- **Merci pour… Merci.** Tu n'avais pas dit « de rien », parce que tu trouvais ça ridicule de dire cela. Une habitude humaine que tu trouvais ridicule et inutile. Alors tu avais simplement dit qu'il était dix-sept heure et qu'une coupe de glace avec les garçons étaient une bonne idée. **Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Ils n'ont pas…**

 **-Il n'ont pas vu Mark. Adam a remarqué le manteau de son père sur le bureau de Charline. J'ai envoyé Charline les occuper à la cafétéria et je suis entrée. Ils doivent être dans la salle de repos de tes employés.**

Cat souffla doucement, prit plusieurs respirations puis, elle appela Charline sur son téléphone. Elle prit une voix ennuyée.

- **J'espère que mes garçons n'ont pas trop mangé, parce que nous allons prendre une glace. Ramenez-les en haut, chop, chop, Charliiie.** Et elle raccrocha sans autre forme de politesse.

()()()

Tout redevint un peu près comme avant. Il y eut une période où ça avait été un peu bizarre. Adam restait beaucoup chez vous, et Cat déménagea dans ton immeuble à l'étage au-dessus, en fait, elle acheta l'immeuble, sauf ton appartement. Elle fit remplacer l'ascenseur pour qu'il soit plus rapide et sécuritaire. Elle fit faire un certain nombre de travaux. Mais, en un mois, le quinzième et dernier étage de ton immeuble était _acceptable_ selon Cat. La sécurité avait été renforcé ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au voisinage qui n'avait pas dû débourser un centime, les loyers n'avaient pas été augmenté. Et ils avaient maintenant un agent de sécurité et un agent d'accueil. Tu aurais pu faire une blague sur l'exagération de Cat mais tu t'étais abstenue parce que tu voyais Cat plus détendue et plus relaxé. Alors s'il lui fallait deux anciens militaires reconverties dans la sécurité et deux niveaux de sécurité, pour se sentir en sécurité, alors ça ne te dérangeait pas.

Kal et Adam étaient extatique d'être voisin. Maintenant, Adam et Cat étaient presque quotidiennement dans votre appartement ou bien Kal allait dans celui de Cat et Adam pour jouer mais c'était très rare, surtout depuis la venue de Katherine Grant. Cat avait acheté le plus grand écran plat du marché et au moins trois nouvelles consoles… et une douzaine de nouveaux jeux. Pour compenser le divorce, sans doute. Mais avec sa grand-mère dans les parages, Adam préférait être chez toi.

Oh, le divorce se fit très rapidement. Surtout quand tu avais légèrement suivi Mark et que tu l'avais de nouveau menacé quand tu avais entendu par Cat qu'il faisait des difficultés avec le divorce. Ce qui était à Cat était à Cat et le reste pouvait brûler et lui avec… c'est ce que tu lui avais dit en jouant négligemment avec un briquet. Un petit dispositif pour faire s'enflammer une poubelle à son passage juste pour lui faire peur le jour suivant, alors que tu le regardais de l'autre côté de la rue… et le tour fut joué… Officiellement, des gamins avaient lancé un pétard dans la poubelle qui contenait des produits inflammables…

Cat avait gardé tous ses actifs, avait la garde exclusive d'Adam et Mark renonçait à ses droits sur son fils. Et surtout, il partait. Et tu savais que ça s'était le plus important. Il partait de la ville, de l'État, du pays, du continent. Il partait en Grande Bretagne, où sa belle-mère, Kat avec un K Grant, l'avait recommandé à un de ses amis… ne comprenant pas la _raison_ du divorce. Un mois après son départ, tu avais créé des documents sur le réseau d'Interpol. Mark Foster, présomption de viol et de violence. Et tu lui avais envoyé le document, en l'avertissant de se tenir à carreaux. Car tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte, c'était trop facile. Tu savais que ces documents étaient partagés par interpole aux _sacrés_ , et si Mark recommençait, il serait plus facilement susceptible d'être interrogé par la police.

Donc Mark Foster n'était plus un problème. Cat n'était plus mariée. Ça s'était assez agréable comme pensée.

Mais le problème était désormais Kat Grant. Qui non contente d'avoir désavouée et desservie sa fille pendant le divorce, habitait chez eux, « _le temps que tu ailles mieux, kitty… les mères sont faites pour cela._ » Toi, tu savais, en piratant légèrement son éditeur, que son dernière livre, enfin son dernier torchon de romancière du dimanche, ne s'était pas très bien vendu et qu'elle n'était pas loin d'être dans le rouge. Elle était partie sans régler un hôtel à Paris. Tu savais que Cat avait payé pour sa mère. Tu comprenais l'importance des liens du sang, tu étais une El, mais tu ne comprenais pas Kat Grant. Tu ne comprenais pas comment cette femme pouvait être si, si détestable. Si désagréable.

Et elle habitait chez Cat depuis le divorce, à trois mètres horizontalement de chez toi. Merveilleux.

Cat avait divorcé à la fin du mois de juin, et sa mère était chez elle depuis le 10 juillet. Tu connaissais la date exacte parce que tu l'avais rencontré ce jour-là. Elle s'était invité dans ton appartement, à ta table, alors que Cat était clairement trop furieuse pour faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est se taire pour ne pas hurler. Et Kal avait fait son Kal et Kat avait fait sa Kat. Adam lui n'avait fait aucun effort pour sa grand-mère, essayant de s'enfuir dans la chambre de Kal à la première occasion. Ça avait été la pire soirée de ta vie, enfin depuis que tu étais arrivée sur Terre. Tu ne comprenais pas comment Kat Grant fonctionnait. Elle était toujours désagréable, haïssable presque.

Elle t'avait presque traité de pute mais en mettant les formes.

Tu en avais été bouche bée.

Elle avait presque traité Kal de bâtard en mettant les formes.

Tu l'avais presque balancé par la fenêtre.

Elle avait presque traité Cat de salope en mettant les formes.

Tu avais été tenté de la carboniser sur place avec ta vision thermique.

Tu avais un peu trop d'envie de meurtre ses temps-ci. Mais cette femme, cette femme était l'antipode de ce que devait être une mère, elle était l'antipode de ce que devait être un parent.

Et elle faisait du mal à Cat, qui serait les dents à chaque remarque, à Adam, qui avait la tête baissée et à ton innocent Kal, qui devait sans doute penser que c'était une sorcière maléfique et qui te regardait comme si tu devais la vaincre comme un preux chevalier. Elle faisait du mal à ton fils et à ceux que Kal considérait comme sa famille et ça c'était inacceptable. Alors les garçons avaient été envoyé dans la chambre de Kal et les hostilités avaient commencé. Et ça avait été merveilleux. Parce que tu en connaissais un rayon sur le combat verbal ou non.

Parce que grâce à Alura, tu savais subtilement mener la conversation vers là où tu voulais. Parce que grâce à Astra, tu savais parfaitement frapper là où ça faisait mal. Parce que grâce à Lara, tu savais parfaitement y mettre les formes.

Donc tu avais été brillamment insultante, magnifiquement blessante et littéralement sarcastique. Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en voulais même pas.

Kat n'était plus revenue chez toi après ça et donc Cat restait beaucoup. Ce que tu comprenais. Elle prenait son petit déjeuner chez toi comme avant, sauf qu'elle faisait livrer les pâtisseries désormais. Elle mangeait trois soirs par semaine chez toi. Elle mangeait une fois par semaine le midi avec toi et les enfants. Et c'était très agréable, surtout quand elle venait finir son travail, installé sur la table, alors que tu cuisinais pour elle et les enfants. C'était presque domestique, presque familial.

Comme avant. Et ça, tu aimais bien. Parce que tu commençais à t'habituer à elle, à sa façon d'être, à être proche d'elle. Parce que tu avais cessé de l'éviter et elle avait cessé de _trop_ en profiter.

C'était étrange. Parce que c'était comme avant mais pas tout à fait.

Parce que parfois, elle restait tard, chez toi. Durant les soirées films avec les garçons, elle s'endormait sur ton épaule et tu la portais jusqu'à ton lit et tu allais dormir dans ton bureau. De plus en plus.

Et il y avait cette fois-là, où elle avait eu un cauchemar et tu t'étais précipité, comme avec Kal. Et tu l'avais prise dans tes bras, et tu avais caressé ses cheveux et tu étais resté le reste de la nuit parce que tu t'étais endormie. Au matin, tu t'étais réveillé et Cat était étroitement serrée contre toi. Ça devenait de plus en plus récurent, de plus en plus habituel, de plus en plus agréable.

Et tu hésitais entre t'exiler avec Kal en Antarctique, tu étais sûre que Kal adorerait revoir ses amis les ours polaires et faire en sorte de te réveiller tous les jours avec Cat dans tes bras, avec l'odeur prenante de Cat sur toi, toute la journée.

Et Cat te souriait avec tendresse, te regardait avec douceur, te touchait avec amo…

Et toi, tu lui souriais avec doute, tu la regardais avec incertitude, tu la touchais avec hésitation…

()()()

 _Voilà. Je ne sais pas du tout quand les prochains chapitres vont être publiés, alors patience._

 _Un commentaire c'est super ! pour les pauvres auteurs en galère !_


	7. Chapter 7-Tellement humain

PDV KARA

Chapitre 7 – La Terre (2005) Tellement humain

()()()

Tu étais sans doute l'être le plus puissant qui foulait cette planète, mais tu étais pourtant tellement terrifiée à cet instant.

(-)

Parce que ton petit garçon, ton petit Kal faisait sa rentrée des classes.

(-)

Tu étais terrifiée que quelque chose se passe mal, que Kal soit découvert et que tu sois obligée de fuir, que vous soyez obligée de fuir. Tu avais peur pour Kal, tellement. Et Kal essayait de te rassurer parce que c'était un bon garçon, parce que c'était ton doux prince. Mais tu avais quand même peur, terriblement et affreusement peur. Tu avais aussi peur que d'autres enfants soient méchants avec Kal et Adam, tu avais peur que la maîtresse soit désagréable alors même que tu avais méticuleusement regardé le curriculum vitae et le parcours de chaque personne qui travaillait à l'école presbytérienne de National City. Tu avais peur qu'il ne s'y plaise pas, qu'ils ne s'y plaisent pas... Tu avais peur de tout et de n'importe quoi, la partie rationnelle de ton cerveau avait visiblement décidée de déserter...

()()()

Et voir que Cat était dans le même état que toi était à la fois amusant et rassurant.

C'était amusant parce que contrairement à toi, son Adam ne pouvait pas s'il ne faisait pas attention tuer d'un simple geste un camarade de classe, il ne pouvait pas carboniser un professeur qui l'embêterait… mais c'était peut-être pire pour Cat car Adam était si fragile, les petits humains étaient si fragiles.

C'était rassurant de savoir que tu n'étais pas particulièrement la seule mère à te sentir angoissée pour la première rentrée scolaire de son fils. Ça te rendait assez humaine si l'on peut dire, même si tu étais plus ou moins sûre que si tu avais été sur Krypton, Kal aurait à ses trousses une armée d'adulte en panique pour lui demander compulsivement s'il avait bien toutes ses affaires et s'il était prêt.

Sur Terre, Kal n'avait pas une flopée d'adulte mais il avait une mère angoissée, un frère de cœur surexcité et une _Cat_ au bord de la crise de nerf, parce que c'était un comble que l'école ne soit pas _déjà_ ouverte. Il était 6h33 du matin, l'école n'ouvrait qu'à 7h30 exceptionnellement pour la rentrée et les cours ne commençaient qu'à 8h…

()()()

Tu essayais de te raisonner et de la raisonner : l'école était une des plus sûre de la ville, une des meilleures du pays, les enseignants étaient triés sur le volet et il y avait les _sacrés_. Les sacrés protégeraient Kal et Adam, car même si toi, tu t'étais exclue de la définition de la vie des sacrés pour des raisons d'éthique et un refus du complexe divin. Tu n'avais pas pu pousser ton éthique et ta morale à ne pas inclure ton fils. Ton fils serait protégé comme un autre être vivant intelligent et sensible sur cette planète, à égalité avec les humains car il était _si_ humain en réalité. Tellement humain.

()()()

Toi, tu avais tout fait pour te faire passer pour une humaine, pour te déguiser en humain, apparence et esprit. Tu avais presque obsessionnellement regardé, lu, vu, le plus de références culturelles humaines. Tu avais étudié leur histoire, leur culture, leur mode de pensée, leur fonctionnement biologique, tu étais la plus grande spécialiste de la Terre, de l'humain et de l'humanité de l'Univers, sans être prétentieuse. Tu avais un déguisement mental parfait, tu parlais parfaitement les langues les plus parlé et quelques langues mortes, tu comprenais parfaitement toutes leurs expressions idiomatiques des humains et grâce à Cat, ton déguisement physique, la mode, le maquillage étaient devenus plus faciles aussi, plus clairs, peut-être aussi parce que tu choisissais tes vêtements et ton maquillage, et donc ton apparence en général, en fonction de l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque de Cat quand elle te voyait. Tu étais assez satisfaite de ce système. Tu avais un déguisement d'humaine, tu le perfectionnais d'année en année, et sauf avec un scanner approfondi, on ne pouvait pas détecter ton inhumanité.

()()()

Mais Kal c'était différent. Kal était différent de toi. Parce que Kal ne se rappelait pas de Krypton, il ne se rappelait pas d'Alura, de Zor, de Non, d'Astra, de Jor ou de Lara. Il ne se rappelait presque pas de son arrivée sur Terre, il ne se rappelait presque plus de la vie avant l'arrivée de Cat et d'Adam dans sa vie, dans votre vie.

Il y avait une part de toi qui souffrait de ça. Tu avais envie d'être égoïste, tu avais envie que ta civilisation revienne à la vie, tu avais envie que Kal soit un Kryptonnien et pas un humain. Mais, mais tu ne pouvais pas lui infliger le fardeau d'un monde mort, d'un monde calciné. Tu ne pouvais pas lui infliger la solitude que c'était d'être un des derniers membres d'une espèce. Tu ne pouvais pas, alors tu le regardais être un humain, un petit humain, si joyeux, si heureux. Avec ses expressions faciales que tu avais appris à mimer, ton peuple était si peu expressif. Avec ce besoin de contact tellement humain, ton peuple était si peu tactile.

Kal était un humain, si fortement que ça se sentait presque à son odeur. Car Kal sentait la Terre, il avait mangé respiré la Terre depuis son plus jeune âge… Alors Kal sentait bien plus l'humain et la Terre que toi. C'était une réflexion étrange que tu t'étais faîte, quand tu étais entrée dans ton appartement avec des pizzas alors que Cat, Kal et Adam finissaient de débattre sur le choix du film que vous alliez voir. Tu avais respiré, reniflé presque parce que les phéromones des humains quand ils étaient détendus, quand ils étaient heureux, étaient agréables pour ton odorat. Tu avais respiré et tu t'étais rendue compte avec un mélange de fascination scientifique et de stupéfaction personnelle, que Kal sentait _presque_ comme Adam. L'organisme Kryptonnien de Kal mimait, imitait celui d'Adam, celui des humains.

Tu avais un peu paniquer et tu avais fait un check-up _complet_ de Kal quelques jours plus tard, dans ton vaisseau, Kal avait boudé car il voulait aller faire du vélo avec Adam, mais il fallait que tu comprennes le phénomène d'assimilation et de mimétisme que tu avais sous les yeux. Tu avais regardé Kal, son organisme au complet. Et il était si différent du tien, ça t'avait affolé. Son cerveau utilisait des systèmes neuronaux qui étaient si proches de ceux des humains, son organisme s'adaptait à la Terre. Tu avais remarqué que les os de Kal étaient plus léger, moins denses que les tiens, parce que la gravité de la Terre était plus faible que celle de Krypton et qu'il ne mangeait pas tout à fait les mêmes aliments. Tu avais alors compris que les années de thérapies mutagènes - durant des siècles avant ta naissance, les Kryptonniens avaient amélioré leurs gènes- sur les génomes Kryptonniens, vous avaient rendus, vous les Kryptonniens en général, capable de vous adapter presque biologiquement à une nouvelle planète, sans que cela prenne des siècles de sélection naturelle. Tu avais regardé ton organisme. C'était moins visible mais c'était là. Poumons, systèmes digestifs, os, peau... Tout changeait, se modifiait avec une rapidité effrayante... Tu devenais une Terrienne, faute de vraiment te sentir humaine.

Et c'était édifiant.

Ton père aurait adoré ça, il aurait sans doute voulu faire des expériences. Il aurait sans doute demander à des ambassadeurs s'il pouvait faire des relevés, pour comprendre, mesurer... Astra aurait aimé voir l'application de la théorie d'un point de vue militaire, son esprit en aurait fait une immanquable atout pour l'armée de Krypton. Ton père et Astra auraient sans aucun doute demander de l'aide à Non et à Jor, leur demandant de construire des scanners particuliers ou des machines pouvant mimer un atmosphère différente ou autres...

Ta mère en aurait parlé au Conseil, pour que l'information soit passée et que les Kryptonniens si souvent sédentaires presque casaniers, aient envie de voyager plus et plus souvent. Peut-être que les tiens auraient pu plus voyager et plus loin...

Et Lara, Lara, si friande de métamorphoses linguistiques, aurait sans doute fait affirmé en riant qu'à moitié que la capacité unique de la langue Kryptonnienne à s'enrichir sans cesse s'était simplement transposer génétiquement, et que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. La langue de ta planète te manquait terriblement. Il y avait bien sûr des enregistrements, tu avais même trouvé des enregistrements des cours de Lara, de discours d'Alura ou d'Astra, d'une conférence de Zor dans la banque de données du savoir universel de ta planète. Tu avais aussi, sur ton interface personnelle, des enregistrements de ta famille, de toi et d'Astra qui chantait, d'Alura qui chantait pour Kal. De Non, Jor et Zor en train de débattre, tu avais même un enregistrement de Lara en train de bercer Kal avec toute la famille autour.

Mais, les voir te rendait tellement furieuse. Tu étais tellement en colère contre ton peuple, tu les détestais d'avoir tué ta famille qui avait voulu les sauver. Tu étais tellement en colère que parfois tu avais envie de détruire quelque chose. Penser à ce qu'aurait pu faire ta famille décédée par la stupidité de quelques politiciens te mettait dans un état de colère telle que tu avais pris quelques jours de congé -officiellement pour ton travail, même si Cat n'avait pas semblé de croire et que Adam et Kal t'avaient embrassé comme si tu partais à la guerre quand tu étais partie et qu'ils t'avaient embrassé comme si ils ne t'avaient pas vu depuis des années, alors que ça ne faisait même pas 48 heurs... Tu étais retournée sur le vaisseau et tu t'étais entrainée -défoulée- sur des sacrés reprogrammés... Parfois, ça te faisait pleurer, juste pleurer, parce que ça avait été un tel gâchis, ton peuple était si avancé, si intelligent, si plein de sagesse, mais ça n'avait été qu'illusion. Ils avaient été stupides et suicidaires. Une race entière décimée, des innocents par milliers, tués, brûlés à cause de l'égo de quelques-uns…

Un véritable gâchis.

()()()

Tu avais voulu que Kal parle plus ta langue mais ça ne l'intéressait pas, à quoi servait une langue morte en vérité… et si différente de celle qu'il utilise avec Adam et Cat. Ça t'avait fait tellement mal, parce que tu adorais ta langue, les sons si particuliers, si différents des langues humaines. Tu adorais ta langue parce qu'elle était magique, comme le disait Lara. Le Kryptonnien est un assemblage complexe de langues plus anciennes. Il y avait eu 30 langues qui avaient été transformé en langue planétaire. Le Kryptonnien était magique car des mots pouvaient être inventés tous les jours, les choses avaient des dizaines parfois des centaines de noms différents car on pouvait construire un mot avec comme base trois ou même quatre bases linguistiques… Comme le disait Lara, le Kryptonnien, _la langue du foyer_ , était magique parce que c'était magique que tout le monde comprenne un mot qui venait tout juste de naître. Les enfants étaient les inventeurs de mot les plus assidus… Sur ta planète, une insulte était aussi un poème, et tu honorais et insultais d'autant plus ton ennemi en inventant une insulte fleurie pour lui seul. Tu aimais inventé des mots avec Lara, et tu aurais adoré que Kal en invente avec elle ou avec toi. Tu avais inventé ou permis l'invention d'une langue et de plusieurs mots sur Terre mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le langage était un tel art chez toi alors qu'ici, sur Terre, le langage n'était qu'une chose utile. La poésie et l'art des beaux mots étaient si peu développées. Et ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu de talent, comme la mère de Cat, le gaspillaient, ils n'essayaient pas d'innover, de faire évoluer la langue. Ils se contentaient de raconter des histoires, sans embellir la langue, sans l'assouplir, sans la sublimer.

C'est ce que tu avais tenté de dire à Kat Grant, même si tu aurais pu le lui dire avec plus de gentillesse, mais le regard de Cat sur toi avait été très agréable après ça. Tu avais cru voir une once de compréhension, une once dans les yeux de Kat alors qu'elle claquait la porte. Tu l'avais entendu aller dans sa chambre, prendre du papier et écrire frénétiquement, puis se relire puis froisser la page puis recommencer encore et encore... En trois heures, elle avait fait cela 58 fois... Tu avais peut-être réussi à redonner à Kat Grant l'envie de grandeur qui était le propre de sa fille.

()()()

Bien sûr, vous étiez en avance, devant la EPNC, parce que Cat avait un besoin compulsif d'être à l'heure et parce que Kal et Adam étaient des boules d'électrons sous tension, qui l'avaient encouragée à partir _un peu_ plus tôt. Donc, toi, Cat et Adam vous étiez dans le froid de septembre devant l'école avec une très estimable et ridicule avance d'une heure. Tu grognais parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que Cat ou Adam ou Kal te faisaient le coup. Pour visiter le musée de l'aviation, ils t'avaient fait partir à 5h du matin alors que le musée n'ouvrait qu'à 8h, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite heure de route, pour le zoo, c'est avec une heure et demi d'avance que vous étiez arrivée… ça te faisait doucement rire au début mais maintenant, ça t'embêtait et t'irritait un peu. Sérieusement, une heure d'avance. Toi et Kal, vous n'aviez pas froid mais Cat et Adam grelottait un peu. Le mois de septembre était très frais, et Cat n'avait qu'un manteau léger.

Tu la regardais se frotter les mains pour tenter de se réchauffer, ses joues étaient rouges et de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Tu hésitais à lui offrir ton manteau ou à la prendre doucement dans tes bras pour la réchauffer... Tu rougis presque à cette idée absurde, alors tu te contentas de la fixer, alors que les enfants venaient lui faire un câlin plus pour se réchauffer eux qu'elle... mais l'effet était quand même là. Tu les regardais tendrement.

Elle était très belle dans son blouson de cuir noir, son pantalon flattait ses courbes admirablement. Tu fronças les sourcils, depuis combien de temps tu regardais le corps… enfin les vêtements de Cat ainsi, en les appréciant, enfin en les admirant. Pour faire bonne mesure et pour ne pas te faire prendre par Cat en train de la fixer, tu regardas avec admiration tes... les enfants. Ils étaient magnifiques, en même temps, ils avaient avec l'aide et les conseils de Cat mis presque 3 heures à se décider sur le premier tenue d'école. Ils avaient sans surprise mis les mêmes vêtements mais dans des colories légèrement différentes. Et ils étaient retournés chez le coiffeur, Cat t'avait convaincu de venir avec eux, avec une légère caresse sur la joue qui t'avait fait frisonner et presque voler... Tu avais réussi à n'avoir qu'un simple entretien de ta coupe, alors que Cat avait changé de coupe, ça la rendait plus jeune, plus belle encore... Et les garçons avaient _encore_ choisi la même coupe. Ils étaient beaux, très beaux même, mais pas autant que Cat, bien sûr.

Tu soupirais doucement tes pensées étaient tellement étranges ses temps-ci en présence de Cat... Tu fronças les yeux et après une courte hésitation, tu décidas d'aller chercher des boissons chaudes au Starbucks du coin sous les ovations des enfants.

()()()

Après une heure d'attente, une boisson et une pâtisserie chacun, l'école ouvrit enfin. Cat entra comme si l'école lui appartenait, Adam et Kal la regardèrent avec admiration pendant que celle-ci parlait à leur future maitresse et ensuite les présenta. Martha Kent, qui insistait pour que Cat l'appelle Martha ne fut pas déçue d'être appelée tantôt _Mandy_ , tantôt _Mathilde_ … (Cat était irrécupérable, pensas-tu avec un sourire) les prit d'abord pour des faux-jumeaux, les garçons ne la détrompèrent pas le moins du monde et Cat non plus. Puis avec un sourire de chat non dissimulé, Cat te présenta comme la mère de Kal. La tête de l'institutrice fut extrêmement amusante. Et Cat, Cat, qui avait cessé de trop te toucher, mit sa main dans le bas de ton dos, pour expliquer à l'institutrice que Kal et Adam étaient jumeaux de cœur et qu'elle et toi étaient _amies_. Tu avais affreusement rougi au mot « _amies_ » car Cat te caressait presque le dos.

Martha Kent vous avait regardé bouche bée, tu savais car tu avais fait des recherches sur tous les membres de l'équipe pédagogique et même sur tous les employés de cette école, qu'elle était une ancienne fermière du Texas dont l'époux était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Elle avait dû vendre et avait repris ses études. Elle avait grâce à son travail et à sa persévérance été recrutée par l'école presbytérienne de National City, la EPNC. C'était tout à fait impressionnant. Quand tu avais piraté le serveur de l'école, tu avais tout de suite voulu que ton fils soit dans sa classe, elle semblait douce, maternelle mais suffisamment stricte pour être institutrice. Elle était un bon modèle pour ton fils et pour Adam.

()()()

Martha Kent vous regarda donc la bouche ouverte de surprise. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la main de Cat qui te touchait le dos. Puis elle fit un doux sourire, presque maternelle devant ton air gêné. Tu l'aimais vraiment bien cette femme. Et Cat semblait hautement satisfaite de son effet et sur Martha et sur toi. Les yeux de Kal et d'Adam étaient grands ouverts, ils observaient leur nouvelle classe avec des yeux avides. Tu les voyais bien se retenir de courir partout pour tout découvrir. Martha avait autorisé les enfants à se balader pour se familiariser avec les lieux avant l'arrivée de leurs camarades, puisqu'évidemment à part vous, il n'y avait personne. Alors que Cat et Martha s'engageaient dans un débat sur l'éducation des jeunes enfants, toi tu suivais anxieusement les mouvements de Kal dans la pièce. Et s'il commençait à voleter, ça faisait des mois que tu n'avais pas dû le rattraper en présence de Cat et Adam, mais tu avais quand même peur qu'il se laisse aller dans un environnement nouveau et excitant… s'il cassait quelque chose qu'un enfant humain n'aurait pas pu briser, s'il ne faisait pas attention et blessait un de ses camarades… Tu le regardais avec attention quand tu sentis des pairs d'yeux moqueurs et compréhensifs sur toi. Martha et Cat te fixaient, la première avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et l'autre avait un sourire amusé.

Tu rougis allègrement et Cat embrassa ta joue en te glissant quelques mots rassurants. Ça n'arrangea rien à la couleur de ton visage. Tu t'enfuis ensuite sans demander ton reste pour aller parler une dernière fois à Kal.

()()()

Tu le lui redis à ton Kal. Tu l'avais tiré un peu à part, dans un coin de la classe, alors qu'Adam avait rejoint sa mère et tu lui rappelas les règles. Tu lui redis de ne pas s'envoler, de faire attention à ses camarades pour ne pas les blesser, de réfléchir avant de parler pour ne pas dire quelque chose d'étrange, de ne pas porter de chose trop lourde… De bien garder ses lunettes… Tu le lui avais déjà dit un millier de fois au moins, mais c'était important, primordial, vital. Il faisait une tête à mi-chemin entre l'ennui et le sérieux. Parce qu'il savait que c'était important mais il savait déjà tout ça. Il t'avait promis de faire attention. Et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, d'aller avec Cat et Adam et de parler avec Martha. Tu regardais ton fils trépigner d'impatience et regarder en biais vers les deux autres adultes et son frère de cœur.

()()()

Si ton Kal avait été un Kryptonnien il n'aurait pas fait ça… il n'aurait pas regardé en biais vers quelqu'un d'autre. Faire cela pour ton peuple était un affront insultant. Et puis en vue de la complexité de ta langue, il fallait toujours une grande attention à l'interlocuteur pour véritablement comprendre ce qu'on te disait. Il regardait ailleurs et il faisait la moue et en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Et ça aussi c'était une chose qu'un enfant Kryptonnien n'aurait pas fait, surtout pas l'héritier de la Maison El. _Faire la moue et trépigner sur place comme ça_. Si Kal avait été élevé comme l'héritier des El, il n'aurait pas fait la moue, il aurait eu un visage quasi impassible, pour faire honneur à sa Maison. Il aurait eu un regard impassible et droit, franc et honnête pour faire honneur à l'impartialité d'Alura, à la force d'Astra, à la célébrité de Lara et à l'intelligence de Non, Jor et Zor, pour faire honneur aux El. Mais Kal était un jeune humain, tellement similaire à Adam. Alors il faisait la moue et regardait de biais. Alors il parlait humain, enfin anglais et riait aux éclats, sans prêter attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Et surtout, il était terriblement tactile. Pour ton peuple, le contact était une chose non pas proscrite mais très rare. Vous étiez pudique, si l'on peut dire. Tu n'avais jamais vu ta mère et ton père s'embrasser, ni aucun de tes oncles et tantes faire plus que de se toucher doucement le bras ou de s'enlacer. La première fois que tu avais vu un couple s'embrasser tu avais été choqué. Le pire c'était que la sexualité n'était pas du tout du tout tabou, pas comme chez toi. Enfin c'était différent de chez toi. Un couple ne se choisissait pas, l'enfantement n'était pas laissé au hasard.

Quand tu avais demandé d'avoir un enfant, on t'avait fait un test et on t'avait donné une liste de partenaire viable possible. Mon Kar El, le géniteur de Kal, était un géniteur dit parfait. Son ADN et le tien s'accordait parfaitement. Il y avait 1003 géniteurs fertiles et parfaits pour toi sur ta planète. « Géniteur » ne voulait dire ni père, ni mari. Tu avais choisi ton Mon Kar El parce que il était le géniteur parfait de condition modeste, il avait donc droit d'avoir 3 enfants au maximum au cours de sa vie. Il avait été ravi contre les cadeaux habituelles pour une Maison comme la tienne de te permettre d'avoir un enfant avec lui. En vérité, si ta mère et ton père s'étaient trouvés, aimés et mariés puis avait découvert qu'ils étaient parfaitement accordés génétiquement, ça n'était que rarement le cas. Non et Alura n'étaient compatibles qu'à 79%, il était rare que le Conseil accepte la naissance d'un enfant à moins de 95% de concordance. Si de plus en plus, la mode des grossesses naturelles était revenue sur ta planète, la sélection génétique n'avait pas disparue pour autant. Tu n'avais jamais remis en question cela, quand tu étais sur Krypton. Il était normal de vouloir l'enfant le plus parfait possible, l'enfant qui vivrait le plus longtemps, qui serait le plus fort, le plus intelligent…

Mais tu étais arrivée sur Terre… Tu avais d'abord trouvé ça horrible, le nombre de grossesse non désiré, non mené à terme, ou mener à terme sans réel volonté des parents. Sur Krypton, un enfant était toujours tellement désiré du fait de la restriction des naissances. Tu avais été horrifié par le nombre d'enfant qui naissait sans qu'on les désire, par le nombre d'enfant qui naissait malade, le nombre d'enfant qui ne vivait pas dans des conditions minimales de survie… Sur Krypton faire des enfants était un acte réfléchi, voulu, désiré, sur Terre, il te semblait que des enfants naissaient avec autant d'attention que les humains portent à la mauvaise herbe.

Mais quand tu avais vu et lu, que leurs grands scientifiques et leurs grands poètes étaient parfois des individus à la santé mentale ou physique fragile, tu avais lentement changé d'avis. Sur Krypton, tout le monde était brillant, mais c'était normal. Sur Terre, les êtres brillants ne le devaient qu'à eux-mêmes. Ce n'était peut-être pas mieux, mais différent. Les deux fonctionnements valaient, se justifiaient.

()()()

Tu aimais ton fils de tout ton cœur, ce fils si terrien, si humain mais parfois, parfois tu avais la nostalgie de ce qu'il aurait pu être sur Krypton. Tu avais la nostalgie des repas de famille entre les El, tu avais la nostalgie de ta famille, de l'air de ta planète… Parfois…

- **Mama ? ça va ?** Ton fils devait sans doute voir les larmes qui brillaient dans tes yeux. Il te touchait doucement le bras et serrait un peu pour montrer son soutien.

- **Bien sûr que ça va mon Kal, tout va bien…** Tu chassas les larmes… **Je pensais juste… juste un peu trop… Ne t'inquiète pas.** Tu repris avec plus de sérieux. **Tu vas faire attention, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, Mama, je promets ! Je ferais attention, je promets.** _ **Hais-tm'el gratf'.**_ Tu le regardes surpris. Tu ne l'avais pas entendu parler Kryptonnien depuis des mois. Tu lui souris doucement, tu ne relevas pas la faute, il avait plus dit _« Je me promets à toi »_ que _« Je te promets à toi »_ , mais qu'importe.

- **Jastar''sss.** Tu lui murmures doucement contre son oreille. Ça aurait pu se traduire par _Je t'aime_ mais pas tout à fait, c'était plus fort. C'était un terme que tu avais inventé très jeune avec Lara pour ta Maison, pour ta famille. C'était ta façon de dire _j'aime_ , la façon de dire _je t'aime_ des El. Kal te fit un gros câlin, si tu avais été humaine, il t'aurait brisé la colonne vertébrale… Il te répond doucement.

- **Jastars.** Tu grimaces intérieurement. Il n'arrive presque plus à faire certains sons allongés typiques de la racine linguistique Hesgasien. Mais sa gorge et ses cordes vocales tellement peu habitués à parler autre chose qu'anglais, ne savait sans doute plus naturellement faire ces sons.

()()()

Tu étais avec Cat, dans le Starbucks, cette fois, avec un nouveau café pour toi et pour Cat. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'aller à son travail. Il était 8h05, vous aviez quitté les enfants aux derniers moments, parce que toi et Cat étaient inquiètes, anxieuse. Mais d'autres mères, principalement des mères d'ailleurs, avaient eu du mal à quitter leur enfant, ne serait-ce pour quelques heures. Tu regardais ton café un moment, perdue dans tes pensées. Tu imaginais toute ta famille, car tu pensais bien que toute ta famille aurait accompagné Kal jusqu'à la porte de l'école. Le transporteur aurait été plein de monde et de bruit. Chacun aurait raconté à Kal son entrée à l'école et des anecdotes et des bêtises sur leur scolarité. Ça aurait été merveilleux. Tellement merveilleux.

 **-Kara ?** Une main se posa sur ton bras, tu sentis sa chaleur particulière à travers ton vêtement, tu sursautas et te dégageas brusquement, rapidement.

Quand tu regardas Cat, tu vis ses yeux blessés à ton geste, à cause de ton geste. Tu aurais du, d'habitude c'est ce que tu faisais, lui faire un doux sourire d'excuse et battre des cils doucement, car faire cela adoucissait toujours Cat. Et souvent tu lui prenais la main pour t'excuser d'avoir reculer. Mais aujourd'hui, trop de souvenir, trop de tristesse, trop de nostalgie, juste trop d'émotion... Aujourd'hui, en cet instant, tu avais envie de lui crier que c'était à toi d'être blessée, outrée, à toi et pas à elle, tu avais envie de lui hurler de te laisser tranquille, de lui hurler de cesser de te toucher, de cesser de te regarder avec tellement de…, tellement trop d'am...

Il y avait une tempête, une telle tempête de souvenirs et de sentiments dans ta tête… Dans les yeux de Cat, l'émotion se transforma, de la douleur, son regard se teinta de peur, parce que la violence de ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête, devait de voir dans ton regard. Alors tu fermas les yeux et murmuras doucement.

- **Je… je suis désolée.** Tu essayas de calmer ton esprit, tu te concentras sur le présent. Sur le sentiment que tu avais eu ce matin au réveil, quand Cat, Adam et Kal étaient près de toi, heureux, en sécurité.

Lorsque tu ouvris à nouveau les yeux, peut-être des minutes plus tard, Cat était partie. _Et merde,_ pensas-tu.

Ça te fit sourire tristement, tu jurais dans la langue des humains avec facilité maintenant. Lara et Astra n'étaient que rarement d'accords mais elles s'entendaient sur le fait que tu ne maitrisais vraiment une langue que lorsque tu pouvais insulter et jurer sans soucis avec.

Peut-être qu'après tout, tu devenais de plus en plus humaine toi aussi. Si spontanée, si prompt à réagir, à blesser, mais aussi à aimer... Tellement humaine parfois, stupide Kara Kryptel ! C'est ce que tu te dis en partant à la recherche de Cat.

()()()

Voilà. La suite n'est pas écrite.

Soyez patients.

Merci de votre lecture.

()()(

Info sur les publications des autres.

 _1/ La fin de **Poisson Babel-UA-SuperCorp** arrive Mercredi 6 comme prévu._

 _2/ J'essaye d'être régulière, une fois par semaine, sur **Une Couronne de R et de B** , pour l'instant ça se fait, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et j'arrive à me motiver et surtout à trouver l'inspiration._

 _3/ Une traduction d'une fiction Mirandy (Devil in Prada/Le diable s'habille en Prada) arrive également. Cf mon profil pour plus d'info._


	8. Chapter 8-Relation amoureuse?

PDV KARA

Chapitre 7 – La Terre (2005) Relation… amoureuse ?

Tu es vraiment stupide.

Tu as laissé tes souvenirs prendre le pas sur le présent, ton présent. Tu laisses des cendres stupides te prendre ce que tu as de plus beau et de plus pur sur cette planète. Tu laisses des fantômes te hanter alors que Cat est là bien vivante, que Cat est là qui rend ton fils heureux et humain… qui t'a donné une nouvelle famille.

Même si Kat est un étrange mélange entre Astra et Lana, même si Cat te touche et que les relations entre les individus sont terriblement différentes et donc difficiles pour toi… tout ça tu l'acceptes, tu l'acceptes pour rendre Kal heureux, pour rendre Adam heureux et pour rendre Cat heureuse… Tu acceptes même que Kat te touche le bras pour te montrer sa gratitude et sa compréhension.

Tout allait bien, tu gérais de mieux en mieux. Les câlins des garçons, les batailles de coussins, les chatouilles… Avec Adam, ça allait. Tu ne t'éloignais plus quand Adam prenait ta main, tu ne tressaillais plus quand il s'asseyait un peu trop près de toi. Et tu étais récompensée de tes efforts par des sourires heureux et encore plus de câlin… Mais avec Adam c'était facile. Une fois que la différence de température et sa fragilité prisent en compte, tu pouvais le toucher et accepter qu'il te touche plutôt facilement. Il te touchait comme un enfant, sans arrière-pensée, juste parce que c'était normal de toucher la personne qui t'élevait et t'aimait. Tu savais qu'il voulait désespérément t'appeler _mama_ , tu savais qu'il te considérait comme son second parent. Tu n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité d'avoir un autre enfant, cela te rappelait plus encore que Krypton n'était plus, que le Conseil n'était plus, que les lois de procréation n'étaient plus... Le fait qu'Adam te touche était acceptable…

Le fait que Kat te touche était correcte… Elle était la mère de Cat, en tant que tel elle était la matriarche de la Maison Grant et tu lui devais respect et loyauté. C'était pour cela, que malgré ta colère, tu l'aidais et tu avais trouvé sous la surface de sarcasme, une femme brillante et intelligente. Cat n'était pas tombée loin de l'arbre. Mais Kat était une femme qui ne savait pas aimer, qui n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes façons de le montrer. Pour elle, laisser sa fille construire son empire sans aide était un signe d'amour. Car elle voulait que sa fille sache qu'elle savait Cat capable d'accomplir tout cela seule. Si elle critiquait le travail de Cat s'était pour que cette dernière ne se laisse pas, comme elle, éblouir par un pseudo succès sans aller de l'avant pour mieux faire. Elle t'avait fait comprendre qu'elle pensait que Mark était un bon parti, qu'ils pourraient s'entre-aider pour aller de l'avant ensemble… Mais qu'elle avait eu tort… quand elle avait saisi à demi-mot ce que Mark avait fait à sa fille, elle avait passé un coup de fil, un seul. Mark n'avait plus de travail, actuellement. Tant mieux. Et Kat ne parlait plus de lui à sa fille. Et, elle semblait t'approuver. Ce qui était agréable. Car courtiser une Kryptonnienne sans l'accord de son chef de Maison n'était pas très bien vue… Bref Kat Grant n'était plus un problème, si elle restait une femme exigeante et sarcastique, elle n'était plus gratuitement méchante envers sa fille et les enfants. De plus, sa nouvelle œuvre était vraiment pas mal…

Mais avec Cat, avec Cat ce n'était pas pareil. Tout était plus fort avec Cat. Un simple effleurement et vos cœurs s'accéléraient. Surtout celui de Cat… Ce qui était flatteur. Très flatteur. Tu voulais lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait. Parce que Cat méritait d'être aimée, mais tu ne savais pas aimer comme un humain. Les humains ont des considérations si étranges, les contacts physiques, la procréation, les différentes sexualités, les cadeaux, les diners, les sorties… tu avais fait des recherches approfondies sur ce qu'était une relation amoureuse entre deux individus humains. Et c'était vraiment complexe. Rencontre, attirance intellectuelle ou physique, faire connaissance, compatibilité culturelle et intellectuelle, compatibilité physique, construire une vie de couple saine, puis un foyer sûr, puis une famille stable, faire durer la famille jusqu'à l'indépendance des enfants et faire durer le couple au-delà… C'était compliqué et il y avait tellement de variante et de petits détails.

Quand tu comparais ta situation à ton étude. Tu trouvais de sérieux problèmes.

La rencontre était correcte.

L'attirance intellectuelle était clairement là.

L'attirance physique était une chose nouvelle que tu ne connaissais pas vraiment. Premier problème.

Depuis 7 mois que tu connaissais Cat, tu avais appris tant de choses sur elle. Sa Maison, enfin sa famille n'avait pas de secret pour toi, sa vie personnelle et professionnelle t'était connue, tu pouvais citer la plupart de ses collègues proches et tu savais sur quel article travaillait Cat. Tu connaissais plein de petites choses sur Cat. Le fait qu'elle était mauvaise joueuse, le fait qu'elle agitait légèrement sa main gauche quand elle mentait, le fait qu'elle aimait prendre une tisane chaude plutôt qu'un chocolat chaud, le fait que sa glace préférée était vanille aux noix de pécan… Mais le problème c'était que Cat ne te connaissait pas, pas tout à fait, pas vraiment. Pouvais-tu construire quelque chose sur une moitié de vérité ? C'était le deuxième problème.

Quant à la compatibilité intellectuelle ou culturelle, tu supposais que ça allait. Tu avais travaillé dur pour t'intégrer, pour te faire passer pour un humain. Tu donnais bien le change. Tu voyais les yeux de Cat se mettre à briller quand tu argumentais sur tel ou tel sujet avec elle. Tu adorais ça… et elle aussi. Vous pouviez passer des heures dans la cuisine à discuter pendant que tu cuisinais ou que vous cuisiniez puisque Cat avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel… C'était agréable. Vous étiez indubitablement compatible intellectuellement. Très compatible… Culturellement c'était compliquée pour toi… parfois… Tu connaissais tout de la culture d'origine de Cat mais elle ne connaissait rien de toi… De toute façon, l'héritage de Krypton semblait disparaître peu à peu alors qu'importe… Même si ça te faisait mal…

La compatibilité physique était un autre problème. Tu ne savais vraiment pas si tu allais être capable de… de faire ça. Il n'y avait pas eu de sexe avec Mon Kar El, juste un contrat et un rendez-vous à la clinique de fertilité. Rien de plus. Tu savais que Cat t'attirait physiquement, ce qui démontrait à quel point tu t'étais adaptée à la culture terrestre mais… tu étais vierge, totalement et dans tous les sens du terme que ce soit romantiquement ou physiquement, et tu ne savais pas comment expliquer ça à Cat. Vraiment… C'était là encore un (énorme) problème.

Pour le reste tu supposais que tu… que vous ne vous en étiez pas trop mal sorties. Cat avait presque emménager dans ton appartement, elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec toi, elle s'endormait sur toi, elle dormait dans ton lit, même si tu n'y étais pas… vous aviez même dormi ensemble un fois… Votre foyer était sûr et stable, pas de dispute, pas de colère, pas de violence. Rien de tout cela. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tu retournes à la voiture mais elle n'est plus là. Ça te fait froid dans le dos. Tu ne veux pas encore perdre une famille. Tu serres les poings, il faut que tu retrouves Cat et que tu t'excuses. Tu vas t'excuser et tu ne la feras plus jamais pleurer. Tu ne lui feras plus jamais peur… Tu vas faire disparaitre ses fantômes et tu vas vivre le moment présent. Tu vas la rendre heureuse même s'il faut que tu te forces et que tu apprennes à l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Une fois cette résolution prise, tu te mets à penser à l'endroit où est Cat. Tu ne vois que deux destinations, votre immeuble ou son travail. Tu as presque envie de décoller et de voler au-dessus de la ville pour la retrouver au plus vite… mais tu résistes et sans vraiment réfléchir tu te mets à courir (pas trop vite) vers votre immeuble.

Il n'y a que 8 kilomètre entre l'école et votre immeuble, tu accélères un peu…

()()()

 _Je sais c'est un peu court. Navré._

 _Le chapitre de Cat Grant est presque achevé. Je le poste Mercredi 15 Juillet._

 _Un commentaire ?_

 _A plus !_


	9. Chapter 9-Coeurs

PDV KARA

Chapitre 9 – La Terre (2005) Cœurs

()()()

Tu la regardes dormir. Tu entends son cœur paisible, rassurant.

 _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_ , rapide et régulier.

 _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom,_ tu aimes entendre son cœur quand elle dort. Il est parfait, fort et sonore. Il s'accorde parfaitement avec celui de son fils, un peu plus étouffé par les murs mais tout aussi régulier et rassurant. Et puis, il y a le battement de cœur de ton fils. Plus lent, plus sourd. Et le tien, identique à Kal. Tu entends ses quatre cœurs, calmes et paisibles. Vous êtes en sécurité, loin de tout danger, loin de toute menace. Tu entends même le cœur de Kat au-dessus de toi. Son cœur n'est pas régulier, pas tout à fait. Elle travaille sur son livre, même s'il est tard, qui prend une forme inattendue, très personnelle, très intime. Sans doute terrifiant pour Kat, d'où les battements de cœur presque affolés. Mais c'est une bonne peur, une peur stimulante, qui pousse plus loin, pas une peur mortelle.

Tu fermes les yeux pour mieux entendre, pour mieux percevoir les sons de ces cœurs. Des cœurs de ta famille.

 _Boom, boom, boom, boom,_ rythme binaire des cœurs humains. Des cœurs de Cat et d'Adam.

Si l'on prend pour base le rythme du cœur humain, les cœurs Kryptonniens font trois battements pendant que les humains en font 4.

 _Boom, Boom, Boom,_ rythme tertiaire des cœurs Kryptonniens. De ton cœur et de celui de Kal.

Ça fait une musique dans ta tête, une musique qui t'aide à t'endormir, qui t'aide à t'éveiller, qui t'aide à vivre.

Tu caresses du bout des doigts la joue de Cat, tu as fait des progrès non négligeables en matière de toucher. Tu as fait des progrès dans ta relation avec Cat. Après le premier jour d'école des enfants, tu avais décidé de véritablement entamé une relation humaine avec Cat. Pour les critères Kryptonniens, tu étais avec Cat depuis des mots. Tu avais décidé de la courtiser, de la séduire, de sortir avec elle comme un humain, comme une humaine. Et tu étais vraiment douée si l'on en croyait les battements et les rougissements de Cat. Et ses sourires bien sûr, tu adorais ses sourires.

Tu la courtises en la couvrant de présent. Avec des fleurs, avec des chocolats, avec des livres, avec des vêtements, avec des bijoux. Tu te trouvais très humaine, quand tu avais un sentiment éclatant lorsque Cat portait tes cadeaux. Les enfants aimaient bien le fait que tu achètes des chocolats à Cat, car ils mangeaient souvent plus de la moitié du paquet.

Et tu la courtises en passant du temps en tête à tête avec elle, sans les enfants. Pas tout le temps sans les enfants, mais assez souvent. Une fois par semaine au moins. Théâtre, cinéma, opéra, restaurant, ballade, musée, vernissage, tu l'invitais et elle te souriait et elle te laissait payer l'addition et être une gentlewoman. La première fois, tu l'avais accompagnée jusqu'à l'ascenseur et elle t'avait laissé à l'extérieur en disant qu'elle ne couchait pas le premier soir. Et son rire étouffé t'avait suivi alors que tu montais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Tu étais rentrée dans l'appartement et tu t'étais posé tranquillement sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Quand Cat était rentrée, elle t'avait trouvé devant la télé et tu lui avais demandé si son rendez-vous s'était bien passé. Elle avait de nouveau ri. Les garçons étaient à l'étage du dessus avec Katherine, qui avait consenti à les garder et les garçons avait consenti à être gardé par elle, rien ne vous pressait et elle s'était allongée sur le canapé en posant ses jambes sur toi, en te racontant en détail ce que tu venais de vivre. Cat, elle, t'invitait souvent à des évènements de CatCo et tu étais très fière d'être à son bras, les Kryptonniens tiraient de la fierté d'être avec un individu important. Ça te plaisait de pouvoir être à la fois une Kryptonnienne et une humaine dans cette relation. Elle t'avait présenté comme sa compagne et ça avait fait une crise médiatique. Mais, Cat t'avait commandé, enfin avait commandé à K un dossier sur l'homophobie et ses conséquences dans le monde. Et elle avait elle-même interviewer des dizaines de célébrités homosexuelles de la ville et du pays. CatCo allait sans doute gagner un ou deux nouveaux Pulitzer cette année. Toi et les garçons avaient été embêté quelques temps par des journalistes ridicules, des photographes et des paparazzis, mais Cat avait littéralement acheté et démantelé un magazine People qui avait osé publier une photographie des enfants et ça avait calmé les autres. Tu trouvais ça adorable que Cat protège votre famille comme ça. Ton passée tenait bien la route et aucun journaliste, si on pouvait les appeler comme ça, n'avait trouvé de trou dans ton histoire. C'était bien, très bien. Plus on en parlait, plus ton passé devenait réel. C'était parfait. Tu passais du temps, seule à seule, avec Cat, et tu passais du temps en famille. Et tu adorais ça. Tu commençais à être douée pour les rendez-vous et les trucs que les humains faisaient dans une relation. Tu étais attentive et présente, tu étais à l'écoute et sensible, tu l'aidais quand tu le pouvais, tu la faisais rire et sourire. Tu adorais danser avec elle, les Kryptonniens étaient féru de danse, c'était le seul moment où un couple pouvait se toucher en public sur ta planète, et la valse était quelque chose de très agréable. Tu faisais danser Cat au rythme de ton cœur. _Boom, Boom, Boom. Un, deux trois._ Et tu la faisais tournoyer et la tirait vers toi. Tu adores danser avec Cat. La tenir contre toi. La faire tourner et virevolter. Elle se laissait guider, ce qui t'étonnait. Mais Cat aimait ça, ta main en bas de son dos qui la guide et la tient contre toi. Elle posait ses mains sur tes épaules. Souvent, elle portait des talons vertigineux et tu n'en portais pas, ce qui faisait qu'elle était très légèrement plus petite que toi. Tu aimais ça. La regarder dans les yeux, alors que vous dansiez au milieu des investisseurs de CatCo et autres grandes pontes de la ville. Elle te souriait sans retenue et elle était sublime. C'était durant l'une de ses danses, qu'elle t'avait volé un baiser la première fois.

Parce qu'outre tout cela, courtiser Cat (presque) platoniquement, tu commences aussi à comprendre pourquoi c'est si agréable d'être touchée et de toucher l'autre. Il y a l'accélération du cœur, la dilatation des pupilles, l'afflux du sang vers les joues, les frissons qui parcourent tout le corps, le tressaillement de certains muscles, mais ce que tu préfères c'est la contraction de son ventre et l'afflux liquide dans son sexe, que tu pouvais littéralement sentir. Quand tu sens cela, alors tu sais que tu lui fais vraiment de l'effet. Tu as beaucoup lu sur la sexualité des humains et sur comment faire l'amour à une femme. Tu n'étais pas étonnée de la similarité sexuelle d'un point de vue biologique entre les Kryptonniens et les humains. Des êtres humanoïdes, sous des atmosphères compatibles, sous des soleils compatibles ne pouvaient pas vraiment se reproduire par des milliers de façon différentes. La Nature fait toujours au mieux et le mieux pour des êtres qui ressemblaient à un Kryptonnien et donc à un humain, c'était une sexualité binaire, avec un individu qui engendre et un individu qui porte la progéniture, un mâle et une femelle. Et à part le fait que tes zones érogènes étaient plus nombreuses et sensibles que celle des humains, ce qui étaient un comble pour une espèce qui avait pratiquement banni le sexe de sa culture, tu ressemblais physiquement à une humaine de ton âge. Sauf pour les poils pubiens, tu n'en avais aucun. Comme il en était de même pour Kal, même si la puberté n'était pas encore là, tu allais pouvoir utiliser l'argument génétique pour expliquer cela à Cat, comme pour les facilités de Kal en sport. Donc quand le ventre de Cat se contractait de plaisir et que sa cyprine commençait à couler, tu savais qu'elle était sexuellement excitée et son regard était parfaitement satisfaisant pour toi. Tu faisais des expériences quand tu la touchais. Ici ou là. Quand tu posais ta main sur sa cuisse, au milieu ça avait peu d'effet. Mais quand tu la posais plus haut ou sur son genou, zone érogène chez certains humains, tu avais des réactions très intéressantes. Les oreilles chez Cat étaient très sensibles et ses fesses étaient une zone à ne pas négliger. Ce que tu ne faisais pas, tu laissais trainer ta main, sur ses fesses à la moindre occasion, tu savais, à la vitesse de son cœur qu'elle adorait ça…

Tu avais un intérêt (scientifique) malsain à l'égard de Cat, du corps de Cat. Tu avais décidé que pour apprendre à apprécier le contact humain, si Cat savait à quel point cette expression était correcte, tu devais la masser. Quand tu le lui avais dit, Cat était restée bouche bée un long moment.

Et tu avais commencé par la tête, un massage du cuir chevelu pour faire passer son stress et ses mots de tête. Tu avais lu quelques livres et regarder des vidéos, et visiblement tu étais douée. Cat avait été très relaxée après ça et elle avait un sourire détendu et heureux sur le visage.

Puis tu avais proposé un massage de la nuque et des épaules. Cette fois, Cat n'avait pas bloqué longtemps avant d'accepter. Après une journée particulièrement difficile, alors que Cat se massait le cou avec sa main, tu t'étais doucement penchée sur elle pour lui proposer un massage. Elle avait hoché la tête et t'avait suivi dans votre chambre, quand tu avais doucement enlevé sa chemise et quand tu lui avais dit de s'assoir au bord du lit, elle avait obtempéré sans un mot alors que son cœur battait la chamade comme disent les humains. Tu étais allée chercher une huile de massage et tu avais frotté tes mains pour qu'elles soient un peu plus chaude, tu savais que la différence de température même minime avec les humains pouvait être dérangeante. Tu avais commencé à la masser doucement sans un mot, alors que son cœur s'emballait et que sa respiration s'accélérait. Au premier gémissement, tu avais cru lui avoir fait mal, mais un marmonnement menaçant qui t'ordonnait de continuer t'avait détrompé. Elle ronronnait presque sous tes doigts. Ce qui avait envoyé des ondes de plaisir dans ton propre corps. Quand tu eu fini, tu t'étais enfuie dans la salle de bain. Tu tenais à peine debout et ta respiration était tremblante, humide. C'était nouveau, inédit. _Intéressant_. Kal t'avait regardé avec inquiétude, car ton cœur allait trop vite. Mais tu l'avais rassuré en souriant et tu étais allée préparer le repas.

Tu avais ensuite proposé de lui masser le dos. Et tu avais eu la vision de Cat, allongée sur le ventre, sans aucun vêtement au-dessus de la taille. Rien que ça, ça t'avait presque mis à bout de souffle. Tu avais commencé à la masser et ça avait été une expérience éblouissante, magique. Cat Grant, qui gémit, qui se tortille, qui perd son souffle, qui a le cœur en fête, qui mouille… rien que sous tes doigts. Tu avais embrassé sa nuque en murmurant que c'était fini et tu t'étais enfuie dans ton bureau.

Tu avais ensuite massé ses jambes et ses pieds. Et on pouvait dire désormais que tu étais _totalement_ convaincu de l'utilité, de la nécessité, du besoin de toucher l'autre, de toucher Cat. Le grondement qu'avait fait Cat quand tu lui avais massé les pieds, la première fois, t'avait pratiquement assourdi, et tu aurais pu l'embrasser et faire _plus_ … mais Kal qui lui aussi avait entendu le grognement était sorti de sa chambre, inquiet. Une Cat hébétée de plaisir s'était retrouvé avec un Kal inquiet sur les genoux, qui lui prenait la température avec sa main. Tu avais doucement souri à Cat.

Tes mains étaient sans aucun doute efficaces pour expérimenter le corps de Cat mais ta bouche était très très utile aussi. Et tu penses que Cat aime ça. Mais tu avais mis plus de temps à t'y faire. A te faire aux baisers.

Le baiser était quelque chose d'étrange. Et tu n'en aurais pas eu l'envie, mais Cat, elle, semblait prendre ça très à cœur. Elle t'embrassait les joues, le front, les mains, les épaules, le cou et tu trouvais ça étrangement excitant. Et quand tu en faisais de même, le corps de Cat réagissait sublimement. Mais surtout surtout, elle t'embrassait sur les lèvres et faisait entrer sa langue dans ta bouche. Tu n'avais jamais eu envie d'embrasser personne et en fait, si on t'avait parlé de cette pratique plus jeune tu aurais trouvé ça dégoutant. _Mettre sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre… Beurk, non merci._

Mais Cat, Cat rendait ça acceptable, voir agréable, voir totalement à couper le souffle. Ton cœur rattrapait presque le sien quand elle t'embrassait. C'était magique, magnifique et irréel. Tes lèvres contre ses lèvres, sa langue contre la tienne. Tu pourrais l'embrasser pendant des heures et des heures. Et tu le faisais, sur le canapé du salon, sur la table de la cuisine, dans votre lit… C'était parfait. Tu pourrais de contenter de ça. Mais pas Cat. Tu savais que Cat ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ça. Mais tu l'arrêtais avant que ça devienne _plus._ Et tu t'excusais et elle disait que tu n'avais pas à le faire, que vous irez à ton rythme. La première fois, qu'elle t'avait embrassée, c'était durant un gala de CatCo. Vous dansiez et elle appuya ses lèvres contre les tiennes juste quelques secondes. Tu avais sursauté, surprise, tu étais en terrain inconnu. Et le sourire espiègle de Cat ne s'était pas envolé de la soirée. Dans la voiture, Cat avait loué une limousine avec chauffeur, elle avait pris ta main et t'avait attirée à elle. Elle avait mis sa main libre sur ta joue et avait de nouveau posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes, doucement. Et ce encore et encore. Le trajet jusqu'à votre appartement ne t'avait jamais paru aussi court. Les lèvres légères et douces de Cat était distrayantes au possible. Les garçons étaient de nouveau avec Katherine et vous étiez seules dans l'appartement, ce soir. Cat avait été sage au pied de l'immeuble mais dans l'ascenseur, elle t'avait de nouveau attirée à elle. Ses lèvres de plus en plus pressantes et sa langue caressait tes lèvres. Tu avais mis tes mains sagement sur sa taille mais ses mains à elle fouillaient tes cheveux. Tu avais demandé grâce quand l'ascenseur s'était arrêté à votre étage. Et Cat avait été très sage le reste de la soirée. Elle n'avait exigé qu'un baiser très doux avant de dormir, tout contre toi, comme toujours désormais.

Tu fermes les yeux et te concentre pour écouter la musique des cœurs de ta famille. Tu souris de bonheur sereine. Tout allait pour le mieux.

()()()

Encore un peu court, mais celui de Cat est plus long donc ça compense.

Le chapitre de Cat sortira le Samedi 18 Aout.

Un commentaire pour la route?!

Salut salut !


	10. Chapter 10-Le commencement

PDV KARA

Chapitre 10 – La Terre (2008-2010) Le commencement

()()()

Tu souris en regardant Kal à côté de toi. Vous voliez au-dessus de l'océan. Plus Kal grandissait plus il volait vite et plus il avait de l'endurance. Vous voliez donc de plus en plus loin, tu aimais ça. Juste vous deux, au-dessus d'une eau couleur encre, au-dessous de la lune pleine. Tu aimais n'être qu'avec Kal et c'était de plus en plus rare. Kal avait de plus en plus besoin de dormir et sa vie d'enfant terrien lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Les amis de l'école, les amis du basket… Cat t'avait convaincu de leur faire faire du sport, tu avais un peu peur que Kal se fasse démasquer… mais tu avais cédé… bien sûr que tu avais cédé à Cat, Adam et Kal qui te faisaient les yeux doux) et surtout, il dormait énormément par rapport à toi. Entre l'école, le sport, les sorties avec les amis des garçons (tu t'étais fait avoir et les parents des amis de Kal et Adam avaient profité de ta disponibilité pour te donner leur enfant, tous les mercredi), les weekends en famille, les dîners mondains avec Cat… Tu le voyais de moins en moins en tête à tête la journée comme la nuit, car il avait besoin de plus en plus de dormir et il aimait cela… Au début, tu avais paniqué car tu pensais qu'il était malade… mais non… C'était juste que ses cellules ne s'imprégnaient pas plus de soleil en grandissant alors que son corps lui en avait de plus en plus besoin. Tu en étais très étonnée… Mais c'était comme ça. Kal aura, quand il sera adulte besoin de dormir 5 heures, actuellement il dormait 6 ou 7 heures alors qu'un enfant humain de son âge aurait besoin de 12 heures pour un développement optimal. Donc vous sortiez de moins en moins, juste tous les deux, la nuit.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était spécial. Aujourd'hui c'était Krystosya. Une célébration de chez toi, une fête particulière. Une fête importante pour les El. On ne le fêtait que les cinquante ans. C'était une fête religieuse, une fête qui célébrait la vie et la nature. Alors en cet instant, toi et Kal vous voliez vers le croissant fertile. Cette zone où selon les recherches des anthropologues, des paléontologues la vit, l'homme avait véritablement commencé à proliférer. Kal avait pensé qu'aller à la source du Nil serait tout à fait logique. Tu aimais l'idée. Alors vous vous dirigiez vers l'embouchure du Nil pour le remonter rapidement et offrir une prière à Rao. Et offrir un présent à Zoa pour calmer son envie de mort et de destruction. Kal avait été retissant au début mais l'idée d'aller en Egypte de nuit, en volant, remonter le Nil et offrir un présent à un Dieu disparu, tu avais grimacé quand il avait appelé tes dieux « disparus ». Il avait dit qu'il trouvait ça « cool ». Tu n'aimais pas qu'il soit si peu intéressé par ta religion.

Mais, en même temps, il n'était pas beaucoup plus intéressé par une des religions uniques qui étaient si présentes encore sur Terre.

Même si la présence des sacrés, au début, avait permis aux religieux de faire croire que leur Dieu avait apporté des « anges » mais dès qu'ils avaient compris que ce n'était que des robots, ça avait porté un coup sur la crédibilité des religions instituées. Surtout quand Israël avait dû reculer face au nouvel Etat de Palestine. Surtout quand des sectes soutenues officieusement par les Eglises catholiques avaient été démantelées avec l'aide des sacrés. Surtout quand les « résistants » face à l'invasion des américains en Irak, trop facilement appelé terroristes avaient été « aidé » dans des actions légales et humanitaires par les sacrés. Bien sûr, les actions armées et meurtrières étant désormais impossibles à cause de la présence des sacrés les attentats n'étaient plus possibles. Il ne restait plus que le dialogue.

Les humains avaient sans doute oublié qu'ils en étaient capables, qu'ils étaient capables de parler, de faire des compromis. Cat était très critique sur toutes les formes de ce qu'elle appelait « des bêtises d'enfants apeurés ». C'était sans doute grâce à Cat que Kal et Adam soit si raisonnables, si peu religieux, malgré l'importance de la religion dans la culture américaine. Cat trouvait que croire en un être tout puissant était absurde. Chaque être avait une faiblesse ou il n'existait pas. Tu aimais cette idée.

Même si pour toi croire en Rao et Zoa était un moyen de rester en contact avec ta civilisation et ta famille disparues. Tu aimais à penser que tes parents et tes oncles et tantes étaient tous ensemble sous la lumière radieuse de Rao. Ensemble, en paix, dans la béatitude parfaite et bienheureuse de Rao.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, sous la lune à quelques mètres du Nil, tu appréciais ce moment. Toi, Kal et quelque part, un petit peu de la lumière de Rao.

Après la cérémonie, que Kal avait à peine suivi parce qu'il s'endormait, tu avais dû le porter sur le chemin du retour. Tu l'avais mis au lit alors que le soleil était presque déjà totalement sorti de l'horizon. Une fois Kal au lit, tu allas t'assoir sur le canapé. Et tu mis ta tête dans tes mains. Tu ne voulais pas pleurer pour ça. Pour le désintérêt de Kal pour ta civilisation, pour la mort des tiens, de ta planète… Tu pleurais parce que tu aurais dû fêter Krystosya avec ta mère, ton père, tes oncles et tes tantes et Kal aurait dû dire les prières avec vous, dans un Kryptonnien parfait. Mais non… tu ne voulais pas pleurer.

 **-Kara ?** Tu levas ta tête et tu trouvas Cat. **Oh… Kara…** Malgré ta volonté, tu devais sans doute avoir des larmes sur les joues. **Ma Kara… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?** Tu ne voulais pas mentir, mais tu ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Tu te trouvais ridicule. C'était Cat, ta Cat. Tu ne voulais pas lui avouer que tu lui avais menti. Que tu lui mentais. Que tu n'étais pas humaine, que tu étais K, que tu n'étais pas ce qu'elle croyait, que ton passé n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

 **-Ce n'est rien… je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**

 **-Kara… ne mens pas… Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait avec Kal ?**

Tu étais surprise. Cat ne te demandait jamais ce genre de chose. Elle savait mais elle ne demandait jamais. Plus pour te laisser de la place que par désintérêt. Tu savais qu'elle voulait savoir, qu'elle voulait savoir où tu allais le soir avec Kal, ce que tu faisais comme métier, ce que tu avais fait petite, où tu étais née… ce genre de chose… ce genre de chose que Cat avait cessé de demander, peut-être fatiguée que tu ne répondes pas, peut-être convaincue que tu n'allais pas lui répondre, peut-être enfin certaine que ça n'avait pas, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

 **-Je… Je suis désolée… Je… on… ça ne l'intéresse pas…**

Cat fronce les sourcils. Sans doute étonnée d'avoir une réponse, certainement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ta réponse.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne l'intéresse pas ?**

 **-Moi… mes parents… ma vie d'avant… ça ne l'intéresse pas… « Disparus » … Il a dit qu'ils étaient « disparus », comme si ce n'était pas grave, comme si ça ne faisait pas mal…**

Cat s'approcha de toi et s'assit pour te prendre dans ses bras.

 **-Chut, mon amour. Il ne voulait pas te faire mal, il ne voulait pas être désobligeant. Il ne comprend pas.**

 **-Je sais. Je sais… mais… mais, il ne parle même pas correctement, il ne… il ne connait rien… et ça ne l'intéresse… Comme si je ne l'intéressais pas… Comme si… comme si… tout allait vraiment disparaître après moi, comme si toute ma ci… tout ce que j'ai appris petite n'avait servi à rien…**

 **-Oh… ma Kara. Chut…**

Tu étais tout contre elle. Ta tête dans le cou de Cat, sa main te caressait doucement les cheveux. Après un moment, tu te trouvas ridicule et égoïste. Que Kal ne s'intéresse pas à Krypton, était une bonne chose, il n'avait rien perdu comme ça. Et que tu veuilles qu'il comprenne ce que tu avais perdu était d'un égoïsme total.

 **-Cat ?** Tu demandas doucement. Mais en écoutant son cœur, tu te rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Tu souris. Par Rao, que tu aimais qu'elle soit si bien avec toi, qu'elle se laisse aller, à s'endormir. Tu bougeas doucement et tu l'emmenas dans votre lit. Le soleil était déjà bien là. Il devait être 7h ou quelques choses comme ça. Tu étais un peu fatiguée toi aussi, alors tu l'allongeas contre Cat. Comme à son habitude, elle s'approcha de toi. Tu la laissas s'installer confortablement contre, presque sur toi. **Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… J'espère que tu me pardonneras…**

()()()

Tu attrapes Cat qui, si tu ne l'avais pas attrapée, aurait sans doute fini dans le décor. Vous êtes au chalet. Tu avais proposé un weekend à la neige. Quelques jours après Krystosya, tu avais préparé la voiture, avec les deux valises de Cat, _sérieusement_ , les deux sacs de jeux et une valise pour deux pour les enfants, et une valise pour toi. Mais aussi, les patins à glace, la luge que vous aviez achetée… Tu avais vérifié que les enfants avaient pris des gants, des écharpes, des bottes, des bonnes chaussettes et de très bons manteaux. Cat avait accepté de prendre une doudoune et tu avais prévu de la prendre en photo… malgré son interdiction. Kal ne sentait pas le froid comme de la douleur, mais il n'aimait pas avoir la sensation du froid. C'était un être du soleil pour des raisons évidentes. Tu étais allée au chalet pour vérifier que le lac était suffisamment gelé. Tu avais peut-être soufflé un peu dessus pour que l'eau soit totalement gelée. Tu ne voulais pas d'accident.

Cat te souriait et riait avec les enfants. Et tu trouvais ça merveilleux. Le bruit mêlé de leur rire, à tes oreilles, était une musique divine. Tu commenças à faire tournoyer Cat sur la glace et tu l'aidas à patiner. Son poids s'appuyait un peu contre toi et tes mains étaient sur ses hanches. Et tu embrassas sa joue rougie par le froid et l'effort. Les garçons étaient un peu plus loin en train de tenter de faire un saut et de se rattraper sans tomber. Ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire... Tu t'arrêtas près d'eux, Cat était toujours dans tes bras, et tu commenças à conseiller les garçons. Mais tu finis par leur montrer comment faire en te détachant de Cat, à regret. Tu n'avais pas froid non plus mais avoir Cat dans tes bras étaient bien plus agréable. Tu fis des sauts et tu tournoyais dans les airs. Les garçons étaient admiratifs et les yeux de Cat te suivaient avec un plaisir lumineux te semble-t-il. Après de longues minutes d'entrainements et de conseil pour que les garçons réussissent à faire un saut correct, tu finis par remarquer que Cat, qui ne bougeait pas, frissonnait et qu'Adam était essoufflé et fatigué. Tu proposas d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud et que s'ils étaient sages et gentils, tu pouvais envisager de faire de cookies. La gourmandise fit crier de joie Kal, qui, contrairement aux humains, aurait pu continuer de tenter de faire des sauts et des pirouettes aériennes pendant des heures. Cat te jeta un regard de remerciement mêlé de contrariété sans doute à cause de la quantité de sucre qu'elle savait d'ors et déjà que tu allais mettre dans tes cookies.

Cat avait un peu de farine sur la joue. Pas que vous aviez fait des batailles, non… jamais quand Cat était là… mais tu avais insisté pour que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte pour les cookies. Alors Cat avait de la farine sur la joue et Kal et Adam avaient à eux deux mangé au moins l'équivalent de trois cookies non cuits. Tu avais un peu peur qu'Adam ait mal au ventre… Mais ils semblaient si complices, si heureux… en faisant des petits tas de pâte crue sur la plaque de cuisson et en plongeant le doigt dans le saladier plein de pâte pour le mettre directement dans leur bouche. _Charmant…_ Adorable… Tu entendais le cœur de Cat s'accélérer de bonheur. Tu avais appris depuis des années à comprendre et à écouter le cœur de Cat. Tu savais quand son cœur battait de colère, de bonheur ou de peur. Tu savais comment apaiser son cœur et tu savais comment le faire s'accélérer de joie, de bonheur et… de plaisir…

Tu caressais avec un torchon sec la joue de Cat pour lui enlever la farine. Elle te remercia d'un tendre sourire avant de se tourner et de continuer à faire la vaisselle. Tu essuyais ce qu'elle lavait. Cat avait été très silencieuse, depuis le matin.

Tu te demandais si elle pensait à son travail. Si elle allait vouloir travailler un peu avant le repas. Normalement, le chalet était une zone sans devoir pour les enfants et sans travail pour toi et Cat. Mais tu savais que CatCo était dans une période d'expansion. Cat avait engagé 300 nouvelles personnes rien qu'à National City, ses trois derniers mois. Elle avait acheté le petit immeuble de bureau à côté de CatCo et elle avait fait faire des travaux. CatCo possédait désormais une cafétéria immense capable de contenir l'intégralité du personnel, une garderie, une salle de sport mais surtout de tout nouveaux bureaux. L'inauguration du Petit CatCo avait été très suivi. Tu avais parlé à la femme du Maire alors que Cat dansait avec son mari. Tu n'avais pas aimé que Cat danse avec cet idiot mais Maria était très sympathique et amusante. Tu n'aimais pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche Cat. Et puisque Cat semblait crisper dans un sourire poli et que le Maire lui avait marché trois fois sur les pieds, tu avais décidé après une danse d'aller récupérer Cat. Elle t'avait souri comme si tu étais sa preux chevalière…

Ce fut une bonne soirée.

Cat se pavanait, puissante et sublime. Tu étais presque toujours pendue à son bras. Tu avais lu des articles-torchons, qui t'appelaient « croqueuse de diamants » ou qui affirmaient que tu étais « la femme soumise ou la femme-trophée » pour Cat. Tu t'en moquais même quand tu avais été obligé d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice parce que les garçons s'étaient battus pour défendre ton honneur, tu avais pris ça avec amusement. Tu avais dit à Kal et à Adam qu'ils ne devaient pas écouter les gens méchants et que la violence ne servait à rien. Mais pas Cat… Cat avait été furieuse. Et tu étais presque sûre que le journaliste qui avait écrit l'article avait quitté la ville, deux jours plus tard. Un article sur ton histoire personnelle écrite par un journaliste que Cat appréciait et à qui elle avait donné une interview était sorti, une semaine plus tard. L'article parlait de ta fortune, de tes diplômes et de ta tragédie familiale. Depuis la presse, même la presse à scandale, était assez distante.

Mais en cet instant, près de Cat, en train d'essuyer la vaisselle, tu la trouvais trop silencieuse, trop _ailleurs_. Tu n'aimais pas ça. Tu te demandais si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal, qui aurait pu te valoir le traitement du silence, mais tu ne voyais pas. Vraiment pas.

 **-C…**

 **-Mama, on a fini ! Tu mets au four…**

Adam t'interrompt tout sourire. Tu te tournes vers lui pour mettre la plaque des cookies dans le four. Après ça, tu envoies les enfants dans leur chambre en leur indiquant de se reposer et de lire tranquillement. Quand ils furent partis, tu te tournas vers Cat. Mais avant même que tu puisses envisager de parler, elle affirme très sèchement :

 **-Je vais bien.** Tu te figes et la fixes, étonnée. Tu n'avais clairement pas mérité un tel ton. Tu ne réponds pas et tu restes silencieusement à ses côtés. **Je…** Elle se tourne vers toi. **Je suis désolée… Je… Je ne devrais pas…** Elle ne finit pas ta phrase. Tu savais que quand Cat ne finissait pas ses phrases alors c'était assez grave.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas quoi ? Dis-moi Cat, tu devrais savoir que tu peux tout me dire.** Visiblement ce n'était pas du tout la bonne phrase à dire, pas du tout. Le visage de Cat se ferme et la totalité de son corps se crispe. Tu avais l'impression d'être un de ses employés sur le point de se faire virer.

 **-Vraiment ? JE devrais savoir que JE peux tout te dire…** Tu recules d'un pas face à sa colère. Une colère froide et dangereuse, et même si tu étais presque indestructible, tu frissonnas. **Et toi, ne devrais-TU pas savoir que TU peux tout ME dire…**

Tu recules d'un pas encore… tu recules et tu avais une très vigoureuse envie de voler vivement loin de Cat, loin de la conversation qu'elle semblait déterminer à avoir. Vraiment déterminer, cette fois.

 **-Cat…** Tu tentes de l'apaiser.

 **-Non, pas de « Cat » dit sur un ton plaintif, pas de yeux de chien battu. Je veux la vérité. Je veux savoir ce que je dois te pardonner,** _Oh… Elle ne dormait pas…_ **Je veux savoir ce que tu fais comme travail, je veux savoir comment c'est possible que tu patines aussi bien qu'un putain de médaillé olympique, je veux savoir tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit…** La colère disparaît peu à peu et c'est une voix bien plus faible, bien plus triste qui se fait entendre à tes oreilles. **Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Et ça me tue…** Un silence s'impose avant que Cat ne répète. **Ça me tue, Kara et à terme ça va nous tuer…**

()()()

Il y a presque trois jours que Cat t'avait fait cet ultimatum. Ça faisait trois jours que Cat ne te parlait presque plus, qu'elle restait de plus en plus tard à son bureau et surtout, que tu ne dormais pas avec elle. Les garçons commençaient à voir qu'il y avait un problème et tu commençais à paniquer. Tu ne pouvais pas encore perdre une famille et une maison. Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas faire subir ça à Kal. Tu ne pouvais pas subir ça encore une fois.

Alors tu fis une liste. Une liste de tout ce que tu devais dire à Cat. Et ça te fit paniquer. Et tu ne savais pas comment faire… tu ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'elle te pardonne de lui avoir menti. Elle allait te tuer ou du moins te mettre dehors, et ça aurait le même effet. Tu avais peur de tout perdre, de perdre ce que tu avais durement construit avec Cat. Et cette fois, cette fois perdre ta maison allait être totalement ta faute. Tu aurais du tout lui dire, tout lui dire avant. Tu aurais dû commencer par lui dire que tu étais K. Tu aurais ensuite dû lui dire d'où venait ton argent. Tu aurais dû par la suite lui dire que tu n'étais pas humaine et que par conséquent Kal ne l'était pas non plus. Tu aurais dû lui dire pour les sacrés, pour les avancées technologiques, pour ta planète, pour ta famille, pour tes pouvoirs, pour ton vaisseau, pour le Programme 13… Tu auras dû tout lui dire avant même d'envisager de l'aimer comme tu le faisais et de la laisser t'aimer comme elle le faisait. Tu l'aimais plus que tout et tu allais peut-être la perdre. Et ce à cause de la peur.

Au bout de la troisième nuit dans ton bureau, seule, alors que tu faisais la liste de ce que tu devais lui dire, alors que le soleil se levait, tu décidas de tout lui dire. De tout lui dire maintenant.

()()()

- **Cat…** Tu la secoues doucement. **Cat, s'il te plait… Réveilles toi.** Tu entends un grondement. **Mon amour…**

 **-Non.** Sa voix est encore endormie mais elle est froide et distante. Ça te fait mal dans la poitrine.

 **-Mais je…**

 **-NON ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là, je veux que tu sortes et… je veux que tu me laisses.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Mais quoi ?** Elle se lève et s'assoit. **Trois jours ! Trois putain de jours, Kara… Trois… jours…** Sa voix se brise dans un sanglot qu'elle tente d'avaler.

 **-Oh, ma chér…** Tu avais fait un mouvement pour t'avancer vers elle, pour la prendre dans tes bras… Mais elle te fait un geste pour t'arrêter.

 **-Non. J'ai dit NON.**

Un silence prenant presque violent plombe la chambre. Tu te sens impuissante.

…

 **-El. Mon vrai nom de famille c'est El. Et j'habitais Krypton.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Krypton… Krypton n'est… n'était pas en Europe de l'Est. Krypton était… était un planète…** Les yeux de Cat se voile de colère.

 **-Je t'interdis… Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, Kara… Je…**

 **-Je suis Kara El, dernière fille de Krypton.** Cat te regarde avec colère. **Je suis K.** Cette fois, c'est de l'incrédulité qui se voit dans son regard. **Je suis celle que tu as nommée White Hope. Je suis la personne qui a construit les sacrés.**

 **-Que… Quoi…**

 **-Je sais voler, je…**

 **-Kara… Arrêtes. Je ne te crois pas… je veux que tu partes… Arrêtes de te moquer…**

 **-Non… je… Je ne me moque pas de toi… Je t'aime… Tu voulais la vérité… Tu as dit que je pouvais tout te dire…** Tu étais désespérée devant la colère de Cat et le mur que tu voyais se dresser entre vous. Tu ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'elle te croit. **S'il te plait… Je…** Tu décides d'agir au lieu de parler. Tu attrapes doucement mais rapidement Cat dans tes bras. Elle se débat un instant mais quand tu décolles de 40 centimètres, elle hoquète de surprise et de peur. Tu te déplaces dans l'appartement jusqu'à ton bureau, toujours en volant et tu y entres avec Cat toujours dans tes bras. Une fois dans ton bureau, tu déposes Cat au sol. Elle recule d'un pas. Tu sais qu'elle a peur et qu'elle a perdu ses repères. Qu'elle doit faire fonctionner ses jolies méninges à cent à l'heure pour tout intégrer. Tu te diriges vers un des tes ordinateurs et tu appuies sur quelques touches.

Quand l'hologramme de ta mère apparaît, Cat recule encore et son cœur fait un bond.

 **-Qui est-ce ?** Les yeux de l'imitation de ta mère sont rivés sur Cat.

 **-C'est Cat Grant, ma compagne. Chef économique de CatCo, entreprise planétaire. Présentes-toi.**

 **-Je suis Alura El, femme de Zor El. Grande juge de feu-Krypton, juge honorifique de la Confédération. Je suis honorée de rencontrer la campagne de ma fille.**

 **-Votre fille ? Mais…** Tu éteins l'hologramme. Et tu te tournes vers Cat, qui semble être sur le point de défaillir. **Kara ?**

 **-Je suis Kara El, dernière fille de Krypton, née à Argos, deuxième grande ville de ma planète. Je suis la fille d'Alura, Grande Juge et de Jor, scientifique, nièce de Non, ingénieur du transport militaire et de Astra, Générale en chef des Armées de Krypton, nièce de Jor, ingénieur du transport civil et de Lara, poétesse et Bibliothécaire d'Argos. Je suis Kara El, matriarche de la Maison El.** Au cours de ta tirade, Cat s'était assise sur le canapé qui t'avait servi de lit, ses dernières nuits. Elle semble t'écouter attentivement donc tu continues. **Je suis arrivée devant ta planète, il y a 10 ans en gros. Kal était tout petit. Il n'a pas de souvenir de Krypton. Et il n'en aura jamais.** Tu prends une grande inspiration. **Ma planète n'est plus. Ils sont tous morts. Ils ont brûlé sous mes yeux. J'ai vu ma planète, là où était ma famille, brûlé, explosé. J'ai dû fuir. Me cacher ici. Sur une planète perdue au fin fond de l'univers, sur une planète dont les habitants ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à des Kryptonniens. Mais… mais votre planète était si… si archaïque, si instable… Alors… alors après… le 11 septembre… je… j'ai décidé d'intervenir… technologiquement, médicalement, mais aussi politiquement. J'ai aidé aux grandes avancées pour que la pollution, la surpopulation, la famine et la maladie disparaissent de la planète. J'ai créé un algorithme, un programme pour que les humains cessent de se battre entre eux, de s'entretuer.**

 **-Tu… le blé bleu… la batterie Wellite… et…**

 **-Oui. Le blé bleu, le new radium, la Wellite, la pilule** _ **All Care**_ **des Luthor… et les sacrés…**

 **-Mais… Tu… tu es…**

 **-Oui. Je suis White Hope comme tu m'as appelé. Je trouve ça un peu trop lyrique… toi qui critique toujours mes titres d'article ou de dossiers…**

 **-Tu es K ? pourquoi ? pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais K ?**

 **-Et bien… Je ne savais pas trop comment le faire… J'étais K. pour toi bien avant de te rencontrer en tant que Kara. Quand Adam et Kal se sont rencontrés… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… sans… et bien… te raconter le reste… je veux dire… les articles à l'étranger alors que je n'avais pas encore de passeport avant que tu m'en fasses faire un pour nos premières vacances… Enfin… tu vois… Je… j'avais peur que… tu vois…**

 **-Que quoi ? Kara !? Que j'allais faire venir l'armée pour te faire enfermer et les laisser te faire une vivisection ?**

 **-Non ! Bien sûr que non…** Tu baisses la tête.

 **-Alors quoi ?**

 **-J'avais peur que tu partes… que tu me quittes, j'avais peur de perdre ma maison une fois encore…** Tu avais presque hurlé ça, presque en larmes. Un long silence avait suivi, avant que tu ne reprennes plus calmement. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Mais j'avais peur et plus le temps passait plus j'avais peur… Je suis désolée, Cat… Tu veux bien me pardonner ? S'il te plait… s'il te plait pardonne-moi…**

 **-Je… C'était ta mère ?**

La surprise se peint sur ton visage, mais tu réponds, prête à tout lui dire, prête à répondre à toutes ses questions si elle reste, si ça la fait rester.

 **-Oui et non. C'est la reproduction physique de ma mère, mais c'est une simple interface de recherche et une interface pédagogique. Je l'avais faîte pour Kal, si… s'il voulait apprendre des choses sur Krypton un jour… mais l'interface n'a jamais servi. Elle est connectée au réseau central de mon vaisseau.**

 **-Tu as un vaisseau ? Genre un vrai vaisseau de science-fiction…** Le cerveau de Car semble avoir un soubresaut. **C'est pour ça… la première fois au musée de l'aviation… Kal a fait des commentaires sur les navettes…**

 **-Oui… il y a autant de différence entre mon vaisseau et Apollon 13 qu'entre la cabane construite pour les enfants au chalet et l'immeuble de CatCo…**

 **-A ce point ?**

 **-Oui. J'ai… j'ai volé le vaisseau militaire dernier cri de la flotte de ma planète.**

 **-Oh… tu l'as volé ?**

 **-Des hommes armés me tiraient dessus. La dernière action de mon oncle a été de me sauver moi et Kal en fermant les portes et en me donnant le contrôle de l'appareil. Mon oncle est… était l'ingénieur en chef du vaisseau.**

 **-Des hommes armés ?**

 **-Des soldats à la solde du Conseil…** Devant les sourcils froncés de Cat, tu continues. **Ma planète était en train de mourir. Nous avions trop exploité notre centre et… il devenait instable, ce qui allait faire exploser la planète. Nous avions deux ou trois semaines… Et… nous aurions pu évacuer tout le monde, facilement en demandant de l'aide aux autres planètes… Mais Krypton est si fière et… et la mauvaise gestion des ressources aurait fait l'objet d'une enquête et des têtes seraient tombées… alors le Conseil n'a rien dit… et quand mon père a trouvé par hasard les rapports… et bien… ma famille et moi avons tenté d'intervenir, renverser le Conseil, prévenir la population et faire des plans d'évacuation. Le vaisseau aurait pu transporter et faire vivre des milliers de personnes pendant des années sans problème… C'est pour ça que mes oncles et moi nous étions près du vaisseau… Mais… mais mon père m'a appelé pour me prévenir que nous avions été découvert… et… et il a été tué… Et ensuite des soldats sont arrivés… et j'avais Kal dans mes bras… et je me suis enfuie… avec le vaisseau… et j'ai tenté d'entrer en contact avec les autres planètes et avec Krypton mais… mais j'avais été discrédité… la famille El avait été discrédité… ma mère qui avait toute sa vie prôné contre la peine de mort a été exécuté… mon père et mes oncles ont été tué par des soldats… et je ne sais pas ce que sont devenues mes tantes… J'ai vraiment tout tenté… mais… Mais je n'ai pas pu les sauver et ma planète a explosé… et je suis partie car la Confédération a supposé que c'était ma faute… et… Il y avait Kal… mon petit Kal… dans ce grand, cet immense vaisseau… J'ai trouvé la Terre et je me suis adaptée. J'ai appris vos langues et vos coutumes, vos expressions et vos traditions. Et je me suis construite une identité. J'avais besoin que ma famille existe et j'ai donc inventé l'histoire de l'incendie… ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux… et… je t'ai rencontré… enfin Kal et Adam se sont rencontré… et… et… tu connais la suite…**

C'est un silence vraiment vraiment effrayant qui te répond. Tu lui jettes un coup d'œil. Elle te regarde, ses yeux ne sont plus en colère. Elle semble incertaine. Comme si elle mettait l'ensemble des informations qu'elles venaient d'apprendre sur toi en contre-point de tout ce qu'elle savait ou pensait savoir sur toi…

 **-Et Kal ? Son père ?**

 **-Kal n'a pas de père… enfin… son père était Mon Kar-El. Il n'était pas important… Il… Sur ma planète, il y avait un contrôle des naissances très strictes pour les hautes Maisons. Un seul enfant par génération. Donc j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant très jeune pour que mes parents et mes oncles et tantes puissent avoir un autre enfant. Sur Krypton, il y avait une sorte de… on pourrait dire une clinique… avec le potentiel génétique de chaque Kryptonnien et Kryptonnienne. J'avais un grand nombre de choix. Et Mon Kar El avait de bon gêne, par son statut social, il avait le droit d'avoir trois enfants… donc… il a accepté d'être le père de Kal. Et il a accepté de ne rien avoir à faire avec Kal avant sa majorité, qui est à 25 ans sur Krypton. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance…**

Tu laisses mourir ta phrase… Rien n'avait plus eu d'importance après l'explosion de ta planète… Mais grâce à Kal, tu avais dû te relever. Tu avais dû ne pas te laisser aller à pleurer toute la journée. Tu avais dû rapidement faire ton deuil et trouver un refuge pour ton Kal. Tu avais un regard lointain, sans ton Kal, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Te serait-il venu à l'esprit de te laisser mourir ?

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Mmm ?**

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je… Oui… Je pensais à… des choses perdues.** Tes yeux attrapent ceux de Cat. **Je… Je ne voulais pas te parler de tout ça… parce que… parce que je n'aime pas en parler… je n'aime pas être dans le passé. Être dans la cendre... ça ne sert à rien… Je préfère être avec toi et les enfants… Être dans le présent au soleil… Tu… Tu comprends ? Parfois… parfois tu me permets d'oublier que je suis née ailleurs, sous un soleil rouge, sous un ciel violet, sur un Terre bien plus noire, sur un herbe presque orange… Parfois, parfois, je me trouve tellement bien dans tes bras, que le bleu et le vert deviennent mes couleurs. La couleur de nos yeux… De la couleur des yeux de nos enfants…** Des larmes coulent doucement de tes yeux et Cat s'approche de toi vivement pour les chasser. **Je suis désolée… tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir du tout ça… Je… J'ai confiance en toi… avec ma vie… Avec la vie de Kal… Mais… Mais c'est tellement douloureux et je travaille trop dur pour que tout ça ne noircisse pas nos jours, nos vies… Parfois j'échoue, comme… comme la première rentrée des enfants… ou avec Kal, la dernière fois… C'était une fête… une célébration… mais Kal ça ne l'intéressait pas… et il dort de plus en plus… et… ses cellules ne sont même pas aussi forte que les miennes. Il… il est de plus en plus humain… de moins en moins Kryptonnien… de moins en moins comme moi… Tu comprends ?** Cat hoche la tête doucement et te caresse les joues alors que tes larmes coulent toujours à flots. **Je… j'avais peur, j'ai peur… tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu partes, ou que tu me fasses partir, que tu nous fasses partir… Je… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Je ne peux pas Cat… perdre ma maison, ma famille… encore une fois… Ne me fais pas partir… s'il te plait…**

 **-Oh... Ma Kara…** Cat te serre contre elle, fortement. **Oh, mon ange… Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas te faire partir… Je voulais la vérité, juste la vérité… Et tu me l'as dite… Je… Je te remercie Kara. Merci, merci de me faire confiance. Merci.**

Cat te serre un peu plus et pose sa tête contre ton cou. Rao que tu aimes ça, que ça t'avait manqué. Trois jours… et tu avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que tu n'avais pas eu la sensation de la respiration de Cat contre ta peau. Tu étais une vraie junkie de cette sensation, et de toutes les sensations que te procuraient Cat, le corps de Cat. Même si ça ne faisait que trois jours, ça t'avait foutrement manqué. Tu avais terriblement envie de Cat. C'était très nouveau avoir envie d'être touchée, caressée… C'était nouveau et parfaitement agréable. Tu pousses tes lèvres sur le cou de Cat. Pour faire cela, tu dois toujours te baisser et donc te cambrer un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Cat. Tu entends un léger grondement.

 **-Cat… Cat…** Tu fais passer ta langue sur son cou et tu la sens presque vibrer. _Rao te pardonne… mais que tu l'aimes et la désire tellement…_

- **Kara… Kara… Attend…**

 **-Mmm…** Tu essaies de ne pas te perdre dans son odeur… **Quoi ?**

 **-Je… Je… Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement…** Elle passe sa main sur ta mâchoire possessivement comme elle aime et comme tu aimes qu'elle le fasse. **Je… Je t'aime tellement…**

Tu lui souris amoureusement et l'embrasse avec passion. Tu la veux tellement, maintenant. Et fort. Vous n'aviez jamais fait l'amour dans ton bureau pour des raisons évidentes mais… en cet instant tu en avais terriblement envie. Tu la regardas dans les yeux et un élan de désir te tirailla le ventre. Il y avait du feu dans ses yeux verts. Un véritable feu de forêt. A l'instant même où ta main se pose sur le short de pyjama très court, tu entends un très distinct « **Mama ?** ». La voix de Kal, et tu soupires alors que tu t'éloignes de Cat pour ouvrir la porte. Tu trouves deux petits garçons à la porte en train de tendre l'oreille. Tu avais fait un travail assez important sur les murs pour que Kal n'entende pas trop dans toutes les pièces, spécialement dans ton bureau. Donc tu avais ton petit kryptonnien et ton petit humain devant toi, avec des airs contrits et un peu gênés sur leur visage. Tu les trouvais très mignons à cet instant. Deux petites bouilles qui avaient vu le jour à des milliers d'années lumières l'une de l'autre, plus ou moins en même temps, deux enfants qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer et pourtant… pourtant qui se ressemblaient tant… Il était un peu plus de 6h30 du matin et visiblement tout le monde était debout… une première pour un mercredi. Tu souris aux enfants pour les rassurer et sans attendre, tu les attrapes vivement, un peu trop vivement et un peu trop facilement, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance et tu les amènes dans la cuisine en les menaçant de les manger pour le petit déjeuner. Les enfants crient et rient de joie. Pendant qu'ils se calment, tu attrapes de quoi faire des gaufres. C'est le petit déjeuner préféré de Cat et tu veux lui faire plaisir. Elle le mérite après les jours d'indécision que tu lui avais fait subir.

()()()

Tout allait bien maintenant. Tu ne mentais plus à Cat et elle te posait des questions sur Krypton. Parler de ta vraie enfance avec elle, et parfois avec Kal et Adam à qui vous aviez expliqué avec des mots simples d'où vous veniez toi et Kal, te faisait du bien, étrangement. Peut-être que tu avais de plus en plus l'impression que même si Krypton avait été ta maison, cette maison, la Terre, était désormais chez toi, puisqu'il y avait tous les êtres que tu aimais.

Il te semblait que l'avenir était radieux… Tu ne pouvais pas plus te tromper…

()()()

 _Voilà_

L'histoire _Kara El-Le commencement_ est finie.

D'ailleurs _Cat Grant-Le commencement_ est elle aussi achevée.

A quand la suite…

Bah je sais pas… Soyez patient…


End file.
